Iggy Ramblings :D
by Aleria14
Summary: Well, I was really bored in some of my classes, so I decided to start randomly talking to Iggy, about some really funny stuff. This idea was inspired by the great St.Fang of Boredom, so I've included her in the story too, Fang will come later. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1: Pointless movies part I

**Hi guys :D So as u've probably realized, I'm an easily bored person :D Soooooooo I started to talk to Iggy :D I know.......really random, but It was fun to write :D The chapters may seem short, but I'm gonna post two chapters a day to keep the ball rolling, also, as said in the summary, Saint Fang of Boredom is mentioned in this story because she was my inspiration....**

**Iggy: Do you know how corny that just sounded?**

**Me: Great, the story has begun.....ALREADY!**

**Iggy: Aren't you forgetting something....**

**Me: Nope, can't say that I have :D**

**Iggy: -sighs- the disclaimer**

**Me: But there is nothing to disclaim!**

**Iggy: BELL!**

**Me: -grumbles- Fine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iggy, Fang, or Saint (cause saint owns herself)**

**Me: Happy?**

**Iggy: Yep**

**Me: on with the randomness :D**

* * *

Mrs T, our science teacher, who is supposed to be talking about **Marine Biology, **has decided to shove on a video about Galaxies? It just makes no sense!

Iggy: Well, I think it makes perfect sense

Me: Okay then, Mr Smart guy, tell me how marine biology has anything to do with Galaxies. Enlighten me

Iggy: Umm........

Me: Exactly! Stars and space have nothing to do with the creatures of the ocean. When did life stop making sense?

Iggy: I believe it was when you got bored and started to write in your notebook about something completely random

Me: -shrugs- probably. But, where did you come from anyway? Where the hell are the Flock?

Iggy: -looks confused, then shrugs- I'm here to entertain you, and the Flock is probably off doing something unimportant, like saving the world.

Me: Okay.......But, last time I checked, wasn't saving the world kind of important?

Iggy: Meh

Me: Hey, hasn't Fang been kidnapped by St. Fang of Boredom?

Iggy: That's what we've been told

Me: Why aren't you out saving him?

Iggy: I'm kind of '_here' _at the moment and I don't know how to get back

Me: YAY! That means that you can stay until my boredom dies!

Iggy: -rolls eyes- great –says sarcastically- please don't tell me that you're some psycho fan of the book 'Maximum Ride' and that you're obsessed with me

Me: Maybe......

Iggy: Oh great, you're just like Saint

Saint: -appears, smacks, disappears-

Iggy: -looks around confused while rubbing head- What the Hell?

Me: I don't think Saint likes you very much.....

Iggy: What does Saint have anything to do with this?

Me: She's the one that just hit you! And why are you asking me? You're the one who insulted her!

Iggy: Oh......right, but how did she get here and then disappear so quickly?

Me: I dunno, she's probably a witch or something considering she managed to kidnap Fang without anyone noticing.

Iggy: True. How do you know Saint anyway?

Me: I emailed her and I've read lots of her fanfictions, and all of them are awesome! Fang should really get around to paying that child support for Justin soon......

Iggy: What the heck?

Me: never mind, this conversation isn't going anywhere now is it?

Iggy: Nope

-Bell rings-

Me: -heaves a sigh of relief- let's get out of here!

* * *

**Iggy: So, that was the first chapter, huh?**

**Me: Yep**

**Iggy: Really short....**

**Me: Shut up! I'll post another one in a minute :D**

**Iggy: And you've got to email your friend and-**

**Me: Stop revealing my personal life! Saint, if you're reading this The characters are annoying, but U probably have more control over Fang than I do with Iggy**

**Iggy: That's because I'm cooler than Fang and I can't be controlled by an obsessed fangirl!**

**Me: -smacks- Iggy get in the closet!**

**Iggy: What? But-**

**Me: GET IN!**

**Iggy: -grumbles, then steps into closet-**

**Me: phew break......**

**R&R?**

**Aleria14 (Bell)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pointless movies part II

**HI again :D here's another chapter, as promised.**

**Iggy: You're just doing this because ur bored, aren't you**

**Me: well, yeah! I'm running out of stuff to do, so I've ended up talking to you about random things that don't make sense!**

**Iggy: WOW! You really _are _bored......**

**Me: Hmm. So, what the heck are you doing?**

**Iggy: Well, I'm going through your stuff to find out if there's anything suitable for bomb making in here. But so far, everything has been useless junk!**

**Me: Yes, because my stuffed animals are useless and unimportant! -gives Iggy death glare that he can't see-**

**Iggy: yeah, I mean, what's with your animals in the corner of the room that are ugly and-**

**Me: throws pillow at Iggy and then throws anything in reach-**

**Iggy: Ow, quit it! BELL! Stop it!!! Just start the story ALLREADY!!!**

Okay, so we're in the same class as yesterday and we're watching _another _pointless movie! I think that Mrs T has run out of stuff for us to do.

Iggy: at least the movie has something to do with marine biology this time

Me: You have a point, Amphibians _do _have something to do with marine biology......What are you doing?

Iggy: -fiddling with something under the table- umm.....-looks guiltily in my direction- nothing

Me: Oh, come on! I'm not as blind as you! What are you doing!

Iggy: -sigh- what does it _look _like I'm doing?

Me: Making a bomb that you shouldn't be making at school?

Iggy: Congrats, at least you're not as stupid as you seem

Me: -smacks- Give it here before Mrs T sees it, or worse, you blow something up that you shouldn't

Iggy: -Reluctantly gives bomb to Bell-

Me: Thankyou –shoves bomb into pencil case-

Iggy: great, _another _Max

Me: -crosses arms- what do you mean by that?

Iggy: Max didn't let Gaz and I have bombs either –sulks-

Me: -rolls eyes- I'll give it back to you after school

Iggy: -grins evilly-

Me: Now that doesn't look too good......

Mrs T: Bell, stop talking and watch the movie!

Me: But.....Iggy-

Mrs T: SHH!

Iggy: -continues to grin evilly-

Me: you know what, I don't want to know. I bet that Saint doesn't have as much trouble with Fang.....

Iggy: Hey!

-Bell rings-

Me: YAY! Let's go to the next class, the one that actually makes sense!  
-leaves-

Iggy: -sighs, then follows-

* * *

**Iggy: Now that You've stopped throwing things at me, what are you going to do now?**

**Me: Read -starts to read book-**

**Iggy: Aww, can't you do something that we can _both _enjoy?**

**Me: Nope, cause your starting to get on my nerves!**

**Iggy: Oh, but I thought you liked me?**

**Me: -looks up from book- of course I like you -huggles Iggy-**

**Iggy: Uh, right, Bell.......let go......please!**

**Me: -Keeps hugging Iggy-**

**Iggy: -sighs- How did I get myself into this?**

**_Flashback..._**

**Iggy: So, what are we going to do now?**

**Max: We're going to go find out where Fang is being held and rescue him!**

**Iggy: Um, okay, but where do we start**

**Max: -shrugs-**

**Iggy: Great, I wish I could be anywhere but here right now....**

**-appears in Bells Marine Biology-**

**_End Flashbak..._**

**Iggy: I'm such an idiot!**

**Me: Yeah, I found that out as soon as I met you! But Your my idiot! -keeps hugging Iggy-**

**Iggy: Since when am I yours?**

**Me: Since you arrived here**

**Iggy: -sarcasm- GREAT!**

**R&R?! (not that u'd have much to say about my randomness......)**

**Bell :D**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Know It All Maths Teacher

**Hi guys :D So, the holidays have just started for me and-**

**Iggy: WHAT?! Does this mean that we don't have to go to school or watch pointless movies anymore?**

**Me: Yep, that's why we're sitting at home with nothing to do except make a bomb out my moms hair dryer**

**Iggy: You're actually _letting _me make a bomb?!**

**Me: This is what happens when I get sooooo bored that I can't be bothered in stopping you. Also, it feels good to release my _Inner Pyro_, as my friend calls it**

**Iggy: So, you actually don't mind bombs?**

**Me: No, not really, I just kind of want my house in tact when we're finished. Also, I don't really want to get expelled from school for having homemade bombs in class......**

**Iggy: That would be funny....**

**Me: no, it wouldn't! Shut up!!!**

**Iggy: Fine then, let's thank your reviewers**

**Me: Good idea......for once**

**Iggy: HEY!**

**Thanx to: _:_** **Me:** you actually read it twice?! And laughed at it, thanx :D **Iggy:** I'm sorry, but who wastes time reading something twice and laughing at it both times?! **Me:** -whacks- SHUT UP! She is my awesomest friend EVA! **Iggy:** More awesome than me? **Me:** Yes!  
_**Hannah Brandon 1234321:**_ **Me:** Yeah, that's understandable. It is a fun thing to do. **Iggy:** You find me fun to talk to? I knew it!!! **Me:** Whatever, anyway, yeah thanx 4 the review.** Iggy:** And, Max and Fang sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I- **Me:** -whacks! Shut up!  
**SnapCracklePop poPelkcarCpanS: Me:** Thanx, being serious all the time does get boring..... **Iggy:** Wow, your name is reeeeeaaaallllllyyyyyy long! It took Bell 4eva to pronounce it and she still cant say it without messing it up! **Me:** I can too! Snapcracklepop popeljekjfewljekm **Iggy: **See what I mean.....  
**Zeorzia: Me:** Thanx :D I know, but Saint is the one exeption cause she is quite famous here on fanfiction-** Iggy:** yes, for kidnapping one of the Flock, she must be really smart!** Me:** -Whacks, then sighs- I still haven't got him under wraps yet... So, Thanx I'm glad that u enjoyed my randomness, I didn't think that it was that funny, but I'm glad that someone liked it** :D Iggy:** I'm just surprised that people actually read your random stupidness!!!!! **Me: **-smacks- Oh, and yes, Saint appearing and Whacking Iggy _is_ an act of random stupidness, like Ig just said :D

**Me: -massive sarcasm- Thanx 4 helping me with the review thankyou's! You are SUCH a big help**

**Iggy: I try, -almost finished with the bomb-**  
**  
****Mom: BELL! Where's my hairdryer!**

**Me: Crap...**

**Iggy: You can say that again...**

So..........Math. Our teacher isn't here, so we have a sub who, apparently, thinks that we're stupid and can't work out the volume of a simple shape! So, being the _best _teacher in the world, she has decided to give us a detailed description on how to do something we already know how to do! We've tried telling her that we know how to do this but she keeps going anyway, _Just like Nudge!!!!_

Iggy: -puts hand up- that's really interesting, Miss, but how do you work out area again?

Whole class: -groans really loudly-

Mrs B: Well, you start by.....

Me: Nice going Iggy! Now we have to listen to her talk even more!

Iggy: Well, I did buy you some time to write more of your other fanfiction in your notebook. So, your viewers for Hidden Secrets should be thanking me, and so should you!

Me: Yeah, whatever! Right now, I am so tired that I can't focus on math, so I am really thankful that I have my notebook to defeat boredom

Iggy: And, while you do that, I'll use your cell phone to call max's mom and see if I can get a lift

Me: No, I've got a better idea, instead of calling her, why don't you fly there by yourself and count how many things you can bump into on the way?

Iggy: Oh ha-ha, very funny. Enough with the blind jokes already!

Me: You asked for it

Iggy: -dials number into phone- ooooo, I got a dial tone!

Mrs B: Hey! What are you doing with that phone? It is strictly forbidden to have your phone in class! Give it to me!

Iggy: But-

Mrs B: NOW!

Iggy: -sighs and gives the phone to the teacher-

Me: -snickers-

Iggy: shut up!

Me: At least she didn't catch you making that bomb that I can clearly see you making under the table

Iggy: -sighs, gives bomb to Bell- so, how long am I stuck here for?

Me: Until you can find a way to get home.....And, before you get any ideas, I'm not getting my parents to drive you all the way from Australia to America!

Iggy: -slumps back into chair-

Me: -smiles- Let's play a game. It's called, 'how many bombs did Bell manage to confiscate from Iggy today?

Iggy: Four

Me: Wow, in one day?

Iggy: Yep, that's why your pencil case is so fat

Me: Oh..........CRAP! I'm supposed to be doing maths right now!

Iggy: Yes, you are. And I'm supposed to be _pretending _to do maths right now

Me: -sighs- you have to do _something_!

Iggy: I'm blind! I can't read the textbook!

Me: -sighs- I knew that you'd pull the 'I'm blind I can't do anything' trick! How about I read it to you and you can help me answer the questions?

Iggy: -thinks for a moment, then nods-

-Half an hour of maths equations later-

Me: You know, you're not much help on this topic, Ig?

Iggy: Hey! It's not my fault that I didn't get a proper education! Blame the whitecoats!

Me: You're right, I guess it isn't your fault-

-Bell rings-

Me: Maths is over! FREEDOM!!!!!

Iggy: I should really reconsider who I choose to hang out with while I'm here.......

Me: Well, I don't think that anyone else but me will let you stay over

Iggy: What do you mean?

Me: What I mean is, the day is almost over and you have nowhere to go.

Iggy: Oh, right...........um....

Me: You can stay at my house if you want

Iggy: hmm.........I'd rather not

Me: Or you could sleep in the park....

Iggy: That doesn't sound too bad, I've done it before....

Me: All by yourself......at night........with no-one on watch.........no-one to protect you from flyboys or M-Geeks......

Iggy: Your house it is!

Me: -smiles evilly at my powers of persuasion- Okay, let's get home so I can explain the situation to my mom - sighs-

Iggy: I finally get a warm bed to sleep in

Me: Yep

* * *

**Mom: What are you two doing? Is that my hairdryer?! You two are in so much trouble-**

**Me: I'm sorry mom, but we were bored and.........Why don't you use my hairdryer, it's better than yours anyway.**

**Mom: Alright, but this doesn't mean that you're off the hook! No more bombs in the house!!!!**

**Me: Fine**

**-Mom leaves-**

**Iggy: -snickers-**

**Me: SHUT UP! You got me in trouble for something that YOU did!**

**Iggy: Oh come on! You're the one who didn't stop me!**

**Me: I guess that this is kind of......sort of.......slightly................You know what, it IS your fault!**

**Iggy: WHAT?!**

**Me: Get in the closet!!!**

**Iggy: No, I'm not doing what you say anymore!**

**Me: -shoves Iggy in closet- Alrighty, I'll get you under control eventually.....**

**R&R?**

**Bell :D**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: BORED!

**Hey guys :D So, right now I'm-**

**Iggy: Lemme guess, BORED!**

**Me: -gasps- how did you know? Are you psychic?**

**Iggy: Yes. -closes eyes and rubs temples- I see all there is to see**

**Me: -says sarcastically- yeah, everything except for what's in front of your face.**

**Iggy: Enough with the blind jokes!**

**Me: -snickers-**

**Iggy: Now, where were we.....Oh, right. I now predict that you will be bored again tomorrow and you will put up another chapter of Hidden Secrets....**

**Me: We'll see about that. I don't think that I'll be bored tomorrow cause I have a ceramics class. But You might be right about hidden secrets though.......**

**Iggy: But if you're at the Ceramics class....then what will I be doing?**

**Me: Listening to the game with my dad on TV**

**Iggy: AWESOME! That's way better than a stupid ceramics class!**

**Me: -smacks- HEY! Better for YOU maybe. But, I'd rather do the ceramics class than have to listen to you and dad screaming at the TV! I'm really just thankfull that my parents actually LIKE you!**

**Iggy: What's not to like?**

**Me: Well,........I'll write a list after the chapter -smiles evilly- :D**

**Iggy: This isn't going to be good, and that's a prediction......**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Me: Bored.......at home.........typing on computer.........Not speaking in full sentences.....

Iggy: Just like Fang. Would it kill you two to use more than five words in a sentence?

Saint: -appears, whacks- Fang is awesome and he is MINE! Mine I say! –Disappears-

Iggy: Ow, and once again, WTF?!

Me: -whacks again- Watch your language! And stop bagging Fang and Saint and then she'll leave you alone!

Iggy: -whines- But it's fun!

Me: -rolls eyes- That's not the point...... –sighs- never mind

Iggy: What the hell is that? –Points in random direction-

Me: What? What is it........Wait a minute.....

Iggy: -snickers-

Me: -whacks- God, I hate that trick! My friends run around shouting-

Iggy: NO! It's okay, I know what they shout!

Me: Okay........They yell out a rude word and see how many people turn to look

Iggy: And the trick never gets old!

Me: Yeah, but you can't tell if people actually turn to look

Iggy: Oh.....

Me: Precisely! It defeats the whole purpose of the joke!

Iggy: Precisely?!

Me: I opened up my thesaurus 'cause I got sick of saying exactly.......

Iggy: Whatever, back on topic, it's still a fun joke to play!

Me: Whatever floats your boat?

Iggy: I hate that saying

Me: -shrugs – Not my problem

Iggy: Could you say something that I like for a change?

Me: let me think about it.....NO!

Iggy: -grumbles- Fine, I'll change the topic then........Your house is so freaking BIG! Almost as big as Anne's!

Me: Random........But, yeah, I guess so......

Iggy: It even has a balcony! I'm gonna go check it out!

-leaves-

Me: So, now I guess I'm back to being bored again, now that my entertainments gone. I guess that I should write some more of my fanfiction before it is left too long and I forget to update.....

-loud banging noise-

Iggy: Owwwwww.......

Me: What happened? Are you alright?

Iggy: Tripped......over........your.......saxophone case........owww........

Me: -snickers- smart move

Iggy: Shut up and come help me!

Me: I guess that my fanfiction will have to wait.......-goes to help unco blind pyro friend-

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Annoying things about Iggy:  
**

**1. He cotinuously asks me what is going on becasue he can't see. Although it is okay that he asks me this question becasue he has a good reason for it, most of the time. Asking me what is happening if he already knows whats going on just to annoy me....well, that's a different story.  
**

**2. He is always making bombs in class. This could lead to us getting suspended and making my parents REALLY angry!!!!!  
**

**3. He has learned the 'look over there' trick, as seen in the last chapter, which makes you turn to look at something that isn't there.**

**4. He is currently teaching my little brother, who is Gazzy's age, to make bombs. This worries me becasue my bro is very innocent and cute.....which will change if Iggy has his way**

**5. He has started to get me into trouble in class. Meaning more detentions for me!! YAY!!! (luckily i'm on holls 4 now)**

**6. He is destroying a lot of my personal items to make bombs. So far, my iPod, my lamp, my D.S, my laptop (managed to save that), my hairdryer (after we broke moms), my karoke machine, my TV.......you get the picture, it's a long list!**

**7. He is bothering my mom in the kitchen to let him do some cooking. She is still not sure about letting the blind pyro near the stove....**

**8. He is suffering from homesickness. As in missing the Flock too much and is constantly talking about them to me until I get to the point where if I hear the words Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, or Angel I want to throw myself off a cliff**

**9. He always wants to know what's going on in my personal life. Trying to get the latest gossip from my friends and trying to get me and my next door neighbour together, even though I have stated many times that we are just friends!**

**10. (Saved the worst until last) Whenever we leave the house, he is always asking if there are any hot girls around, and if there are, he asks me to describe them.......**

**Me: And those are the top ten things I hate about Iggy :D**

**Iggy: Oh COME ON!!! Those were harsh!**

**Me: But, if I had to make a list of things that I like about him, it would be a lot longer**

**Iggy: AWWWW, you're too kind. But how about you write about the nice things instead**

**Me: Okay......But in my next chapter I promise. If you guys have ever wondered what it would be like if Iggy lived with you, get ready for the good points the next time I post**

**:D Bell and Ig :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Iggy meets Raz and Jov

**Hi peeps, Iggy's prediction was wrong!!!!! I don't think that I'll update Hidden secrets cause my friend is over today :D**

**Iggy: Yep.**

**Me: okay.......No snide remark, no clever comment......what's up with you and your happy mood?**

**Iggy: I've been helping you email Saint and Fang, and even though they were mean to me, I get to talk to one of the flock!!!**

**Me: I guess that's helping with the 'flock seperation anxiety' issue then.**

**Iggy: Yep! :D Hey, what about that list of things that you _like_ about living with me?**

**Me: .....I'll put it at the end of the chapter, but, right now, I have to thank my reviewers**

**Iggy: OOOOOO! Do I get to help?**

**Me: -sighs- fine.....**

**Razamataz:** **Me:** lol, thanx. I got permission from Saint, so now Iggy is at my place.** Iggy:** Unfortunately........ **Me: **I'm not that bad, and plus, you like hanging out with my friends, admit it! **Iggy:** Okay, I like Raz and Jov, they're okay..........Oh, and about that comment Raz, um, yeah.......I have nothing to say..... **Me:** -snickers- U've got all the crazy fangirlz after u. Hey Raz, this is your chapter!  
**St. Fang of Boredom and Fang: Me:** I'm not gonna bother writing a reply to you guys, as it would take too long, and I already replied in my email.** Iggy:** And, she's too lazy to do it **Me:** -whacks with herring- haha, the only way to stop the Birdkids from getting too annoying! Thanx for reading and reviewing! :D  
**SeekDreamsAndFindHope: Me:** Saint, Fang, Iggy and I have had this conversation and we are still not certain if Max has a search party going yet...** Iggy: **What do you mean? I'm sure that she's worried about us!** Me:** You don't know that for sure! Oh, and my house is very neat, Iggy is just stupid enough to fall over my case that is nowehere _near _the door!!! **Iggy:** Hey!** Me:** He just needs time to adjust to his new surroundings and then he'll be alright :D  
**soon2Beme: Me:** Thanx, I'm glad u liked it :D **Iggy:** Yep, the more reviews she gets, the nicer she is to me....** Me:** I'm not that nasty too u :( **Iggy:** -sighs- I know, whatever  
**jayd-n33: Me:** Thanx.... I'm happy :D:D:D:D** Iggy:** Oh, please don't go on a high!!! When you do you won't shut up and you become worse than Nudge!** Me:** -smiles evilly-  
**Sapphira Majoram: Me:** yep, hanging out with the characters is fun......except 4 when you have to feed them!** Iggy:** Yeah! Right, food, now! I'm hungry!!!! **Me: **go make yourself something!** Iggy:** But Saint makes food for Fang, why can't you do it for me?! And your mom won't let me near the stove yet, rememeber?** Me: **Yeah, but Fang has a good reason, he can't cook for crap......... -sigh- let's continue this argument later!  
**Sonya Rivers: Me:** I'm sorry, but it was Iggy who started it!!!! We won't make fun of them anymore, humblest apologies. **Iggy:** Okay, who are you, Bhuda?** Me: **Nope, I'm just a writer is has nothing better to do with her time :D

**Me: Right, okay, that took forever!**

**Iggy: Haha!**

**Me: SHUT UP! You weren't any hep AGAIN!!!!**

**Iggy: OOO! That's another one to add to the list!**

**Me: 11. He doesn't make it easy to do when it comes to thanking the reviewers!  
On with the chapter!!!!!**

******************************************************************************************************************************************* **

Me: Guess what we're doing in Marine Biology?

Iggy: Watching another pointless movie?

Me: Wow, your good at this game. –Sigh- at least the movie has something to do with the subject

Iggy: Why are you watching so many movies in class?

Me: Because it is the last week of school before the holidays and my teacher, Mrs T, has run out of stuff for us to do. Weren't you listening to her at the start of the period?

Iggy: Nope

Me: -sigh- You'd think that since you're blind, you would be very good at listening to what people say?

Iggy: Yeah, you _would _think that, but I guess that it doesn't apply to me

Me: Great, now _I _have to pay attention in class and tell you what the teachers say...

Iggy: -shrugs- Whatever

Me: Umm.......NARNIA!

Iggy: What are you on about _now?_

Me: The movie finished so now we're playing Pictionary on the whiteboard

Iggy: Okay then, so the topic is movies?

Me: Yep, and the last one was Narnia but the idiot that drew the picture put five kids instead of four........stupid kid......

Iggy: I should be good at this game!

Me: -smacks forehead- you can't _see _the pictures on the board!

Iggy: Oh, right.....but if you tell me what's on the board, I might know the answer.....or, better yet, you can just tell me the answer!

Me: But that will ruin the game!

Iggy: Whatever, it would be fun for me!

Me: -starts banging head on the table continuously-

Iggy: Umm, Bell, what are you doing?

Me: What does it look- _sound _like I'm doing?

Iggy: Banging your head on the table?

Me: Good guess –continues to bang head on the table-

-Bell rings-

Iggy: I'm going to go hang out with some of your _normal _friends now. Yeah, I'll go find Jov or Raz, they're not as weird as you.

Me: -stops banging head- Are you implying that I'm weirder than Jov? Because if you are, you couldn't be more wrong!

Iggy: You're right........you're _BOTH_ weird! I'll go find Raz.

-leaves-

Me: WAIT! Jaz isn't normal either!

-goes after Iggy-

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jov: I LOVE YOU IGGY! –gives Iggy hug-

Iggy: -forced to stop walking- BELL! HELP ME!!!

Me: -rushes around corner and see's Iggy and Jov- Why should I help you after you said those mean things to me?

Raz: ZOMG! IGGY! –joins Jov in hugging Iggy tightly-

Iggy: Can't........breathe........getting.......awkward........now..........Let go!

Raz: My job _is _to make people feel awkward

Iggy: Well, it worked! –takes in shaky breath- LET GO!

Jov: BUT I LOVE YOU IGGY!

Me: okay guys.... I think he's suffered enough, let go before you suffocate him

Raz and Jov: -reluctantly let go-

Raz: So, uh, what's he doing here anyway?

Me: He's staying with me until he finds the flock, or at least until my boredom dies

Raz: Okay, that's understandable

Jov: ZOMG! So that means he can stay longer?!

Me: -Nods-

Jov: YAY! –Hugs Iggy tightly-

Iggy: Oh dear lord! I picked the worst place to get lost!

Me: -snickers-

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Advantages of living with Iggy:**

**1. If something electrical breaks, he can fix it! I love this 'cause we don't have to hire a mechanic!**

**2. He stops me dying of boredom in class when we're at school.**

**3. He, Raz, Jov and I, have a good time when they come over. He is entertaining to my friends as well :D**

**4. Emailing Saint and Fang. This is a fun to do together and we get a lot of laughs out of it too :D**

**5. We get to make bombs and blow up anything we want (as long as we don't get caught)**

**6. When mom and dad go out, he makes the BEST food ever!!!! Us kids (me, my bro and sis) get awesome food that could be served at a resturaunt!**

**7. He makes me laugh! This is a very important part to the list, he is quite funny when you get to know him:D**

**8. Even though he sucks at it, he does sorta, kinda, help me with thanking the reviewers and reviewing my stories :D**

**9. He helps me write my fanfictions and gives me a message to write at the start of each one**

**10. He reminds me to do things that I forget because I have a memory like a goldfish.....**

**11. Helps my brother with his bionical/lego things.**

**12. Keeps my dad company by watching/listening to the football with him**

**13. Helps me get my lil sis out of my room when she starts to invade my personal space**

**14. Helps me to walk the dog**

**And those are the top fourteen things I like about Iggy :D**

**Iggy: Wow, that was longer than the last one....**

**Me: See, I DO like you -huggles Iggy-**

**Iggy: -sighs- great, attacked by the fangirls AGAIN!!!**

**Me: I know that you secretly like it :D**

**R&R?**

**:D Bell and Ig :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Damon Vs Iggy Who will win?

**Iggy: Okay, so this goes here, and this connects to here. See?**

**Me: Yep**

**-Danny, my little bro, comes in-**

**Danny: What are you guys doing? Are you making a bomb?!**

**Me: -slowly hides bomb behind back- Umm.......no.......**

**Danny: You are too! Let me help!**

**Me: Oh great......Iggy has already infected my brothers brain with stuff that he shouldn't know**

**Iggy: I have not! He's Gazzy's age so he's old enough to learn about this stuff. And, besides, if he ever gets into trouble, knowing how to make a bomb can come in handy.......**

**Me: Alright, but Danny, under NO circumstances will you blow up anything if it isn't necessary! Understand?!**

**Danny: Yeah, yeah.........**

**Iggy: -whispers something to Danny-**

**Me: What did you say?!**

**Iggy: Nothing.....-goes back to making bomb-**

**Danny: Yeah, nothing.......So, Ig, where does this wire go?**

**Iggy: Which color?**

**Danny: The red one...........**

**Me: -typing instead of saying- Those two are up to something!**

**Iggy: Bell, are you gonna thank the reviewers?**

**Me: Yep**

**Iggy: Can I help?**

**Me: -sighs- Fine.....**

**soon2Beme: Me:** Yeah, I am lucky to have him -smiles- But the fridge does get empty quickly.... **Iggy:** It's not my fault us Bird kids eat so much!** Me:** I know, and they do get annoying, as seen from the list-** Iggy:** Okay, let's finish this thankyou up before she goes into too much detail. Thanx 4 reviewing!  
**Rainbow Wings: Me:** I'm glad that you liked it :D:D:D:D:D I:D-smiley with a unibrow!!!! **Iggy:** What. The. Hell?** Me:** Inside joke, you won't get it :D Thanx 4 reviewing :D  
**Razamataz: Iggy:** As I said in our e-mail, I DO NOT LOVE YOU AND JOV!!!!** Me:** Exactly! He loves me the most! **Iggy:** I don't love any of you! **Me**: Face it, Ig, you are soooooooooooo in denial! **Iggy:** I'm NOT! And, Raz, even with the threats, I will not let you have control over me!** Me:** Yeah, that's my job! Anywho, here is another chapter 4 ya :D  
**Bookworm: Iggy:** Yes I have heard of that saying......I just wish that I had paid attention to it.......-waits for wish to come true- Nope, nothing......-sighs-** Me: **lolz, I am actually an optimist so we are complete opposites:D** Iggy: **Yep, exactly like you and me!** Me:** Oh, yeah.....Your eyesight sucks, but mines great and my hearing sucks but yours is great.....this is weird. **Iggy:** Very **Me:** So, yeah, I do live in Australia and I guess that's why Iggy is having an even tougher time time getting back.....Thanx 4 reviewing :D  
**You don't need to know my name: Me:** I thought it best to leave all the Fang stuff to Saint as I don't actually have him here with me....**Iggy:** We could email Saint again and ask her if we could borrow Fang for a chapter......**Me:** Yeah, I guess it's a possibility.....I'll think about it :D Thanx 4 the review :D

* * *

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Jov: -laughing uncontrollably-

Me: -snickers-

Iggy: Uh, why is she laughing?

Me: Because Raz is pretending to be blind

Iggy: -sighs- Are you guys doing this to make fun of me?

Me: No, she just wants to see what it's like

Iggy: Should I just save her the trouble and tell her that it _**really sucks!**_

Me: NO! This is waaaaayyyyyyyy too funny! She'll figure it out eventually, and, besides, you can enjoy this too

-crash-

Iggy: What the H-e double toothpicks was that?

Me –laughing uncontrollably- She just crashed into a pole! –laughs harder-

Iggy: -whines- Awwwww, I wish I could see this!

Raz: Shut up Iggy!

Me: Raz, maybe I should _guide _you around the school to stop you from crashing into things

Raz: Maybe....

Iggy: -snickers-

Raz: -attempts to whack Iggy across the head, but misses- -whines- Iggy!

Me: Ig, leave her alone. You've been blind for years and she's only been blind for a few minutes.

Iggy: Admit it, Bell! It is still pretty funny!

Jov: Try HILARIOUS!

Jaz: -attempts to whack Jov, misses _again_-

Jov: -laughs-

Me: Come on Raz –takes her arm- Let's go to Home economics.

-Raz, Jov and Bell leave-

Iggy: Umm, guys? What about me? I really _am _blind and I don't know where to go! Guys? Hello?

-leaves to go find friends-

-In home economics class-

Iggy: Are we watching _another _movie?!

Me: -sighs- Yes we are, in Home economics THEORY, the dreaded word that makes little kids cry, the teacher, Mrs. S, has put on a boring movie about food. This said movie has managed to make Jaz and I drowsy, and as for Jov, she's reading a book.

Iggy: And I'm listening to my iPod –smiles evilly-

Me: Wait a minute......that's MY iPod! And you're not _listening _to it, you're making a bomb! Give it back!!!

Iggy: Awww –gives it back-

Me: -looks at destroyed iPod- Can you please fix it –gives bambi eyes-

Iggy: If you're giving me bambi eyes, I'm immune to them as I can't see them! –sighs- But fine, I'll fix it

Me: YAY! Thanks Iggy! I love you!

Iggy: Right, you are some crazy fan....

Me: -whacks- But I really do appreciate you fixing my-

Damon: I bet that I could beat Iggy in a fight!

Me: -gives death glare- You couldn't beat up Iggy! He's way stronger than you, you'd lose!

Damon: But he's blind!

Iggy: -glares in Damon's direction-

Me: Oh snap! He went there!

Iggy: You think that you can beat me? Fine then, I accept your challenge! -turns to teacher- Miss? Damon and I need to.......go outside for a few minutes for some.......air

Mrs S: Fine boys –stares at the television as if she's in a trance-

-Damon and Iggy leave-

Raz: This ought to be good

Me: Hey! Do you wanna watch them?

Raz: Hell ya!

Me: -stand up and signals for the whole class to as well, then we all sneak out without Mrs. S noticing-

-outside, the whole class has gathered to watch them fight-

Iggy: Okay, since you're the challenger, I'll let you go first

Damon: -shrugs then punches Iggy in the face-

Iggy: -staggers slightly, then sends roundhouse kick into Damon's chest, making his ribs crack-

Damon: -howls in pain, then comes back with a punch to Iggy's chest-

Jaz: -eating chips, passes packet around-

Iggy: -takes small step backwards before punching Damon in the face, completely knocking him out-

Class: -cheers really loudly-

Me: Okay Iggy, you've proven your point........

Iggy: -jumping up and down, and signalling for more cheers-

Me and Raz: -sighs-

Me: Raz, you drag Mr. Attention Seeker inside while Jov and I get Damon

Raz: -nods-

-Jov and I pick up Damon and drag him inside. We then put him upright in a chair, so he looks like he is awake-

Me: I can't believe that we were able to get the whole class outside, watch a punch-on and then come back inside without Mrs. S noticing!!!!

Mrs. S: That was the shortest punch-on ever!

Me: -sighs- Yep, I can't believe that Damon thought that he could beat up a bird kid....

Iggy: Hopefully, he learnt his lesson from this little experience –cracks knuckles-

Damon: -slowly drifting back into consciousness- What happened?

Me: You got beaten up by Iggy

Damon: CRAP! I just lost to the blind kid!

Iggy: -snickers-

Me: I told you so! I warned you and you completely ignored me! Also, you have a black eye...

Damon: You have GOT to be kidding me!

Me: Nope

Iggy: Did I seriously give him a black eye?! AWESOME!

Damon: Shut up! My head hurts! And my ribs......

Me and Ig: -snickers-

* * *

**Iggy: That was the best class ever!!!!**

**Me: As much as I would like to say that that didn't happen......it actually did. While Iggy and I were writing this in the notebook, Damon randomly exclaimed 'I bet that I could beat Iggy in a fight,' and then, with Damon and Iggy's help, we wrote about what would happen if Damon got into a fight with Iggy........**

**Iggy: And you got to watch a punch-on!**

**Me: Yes, the shortest punch on ever. Damon was such an idiot!**

**Iggy: I know! He said that he read the books, so he should know how strong we are!**

**Me: -sighs- Well, he learnt his lesson......So, what are you guys up to?**

**Iggy: NOTHING! I am just teaching your brother how to-**

**-Heather, my little sis, walks in the room-**

**Heather: Are you guys making a bomb?**

**Me: Heather, this is **_**Iggy **_**we're talking about here! Does that answer your question?**

**Heather: Soooo........It is a bomb**

**Me: No shiz Sherlock!**

**Heather: Can I help?**

**Iggy: Sure!**

**Me: Oh God help us all.......**

**Iggy: What do you mean?**

**Me: NOTHING!!!!!!!**

**Iggy: -sigh- you're just doing that to get back at me for not telling you what I said before, aren't you?**

**Me: Yep, tell me!**

**Iggy: You don't wanna know.......**

**Me: Yes I DO! **

**Iggy: -sigh- You really wanna know?**

**Me: YES!**

**Iggy: I said 'You don't have to listen to her, Gazzy and I never listen to Max. Also, they both go on and on and on.....' **

**Me: -glares at Iggy-**

**Iggy: You're glaring at me right now, aren't you?**

**Me: -says menacingly- Yes.....**

**Iggy: Crap -gets up and runs out of the room-**

**Me: Yeah, you better run!!!!!**

**Heather: Why do you two fight all the time?**

**Me: -shrugs- Dunno, it's fun to stir him up....**

**Heather: So, you're not really angry at him?**

**Me: Not really.......But he will pay for what he said later........**

**Bell, Heather and Danny......And Ig, if he comes back.......**

**R&R?**

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Movie Madness

**Iggy: Hi everyone!!! The other day, Bell was fiddling with her computer and she discovered this thing where she can talk into her computer and it types stuff up for her!!! She said that it was her new way of being lazy but I have found a better purpose for it!!! I decided to take over the AN at the start of the fanfiction :D I even worked out how to do the smiley thingies :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
For once, Bell actually pulled a stupid stunt! I know that it sounds impossible, because she is soooooooo perfect and stuff (sarcasm there for all you clueless people), but she left the fanfiction up before going downstairs to play the Wii. And, since I can't play video games, I decided that I would talk to all you awesome people!  
I also wanted to let you know that Saint and Bell are orginising a sleep over for me and Fang, so be expecting a chapter called Iggy's sleep over soon too :D**

**Thankyou to: Rainbow Wings:** No, Damon doesn't pay attention to what he reads and he is always asking me about what the hot girls on Venice beach looked like as he hasn't read that far through the books yet.....-sigh- he's asking the blind guy what the girls looked like....maybe he really has lost it........After Bell explained to me what was happening with Raz we laughed for a lot longer than explained in the story.......Thanks for the review :D  
**Razamataz:** That's the story of my life..........It took you a while to realize how much being blind sucks!!!!! I'll thankyou later when you come over to Bells soon  
**Bookworm:** The mighty Iggy can take down anyone!!!!!!! Another me? Hmm, that's a bit weird.....But at least I can find my way around once I get my bearings......Thanks for telling me, I'm gonna tell Bell about it soon. Also, Gazzy isn't left anymore.....As said in this chapter, I think this is the right chapter.....I dunno, I can't read it, I think that Gazzy has been taken by Razamataz....So sad, but true. And, thanks for the compliments on our life story and I will pester Bell to keep updating :)  
**I Talk A Lot:** When Bell first read me your name, I laughed and said 'another Nudge.' Back on topic, I would like to control the teachers so that I could make bombs without Bell getting into trouble......But I don't really want to drag Angel into this.......I'll get back to you on that one....  
**XxXOnlyMeXxX:** Sorry, but rumour has it, that Razamataz has kidnapped Gazzy......But, we'll wait and see, so to speak, about that and I'll get back to you....Thanks for the review  
**Saint and Fang:** FanGUYS????? -sighs- that's sad dude... And trust me when I say, _anyone _could beat that dude! Even Bell could! And she hasn't had any fighting experience......But, it does help if you're physically enhanced. Looking forward to the sleepover Fang!  
**Jayd-n33:** Thanks for the review and here is the next chapter.  
**Soon2Beme:** Thanks for the congrats and the review! No one should mees with us!!!! We are almighty and powerful!

**Wow, Bell wasn't kidding when she said that it took soooooooooooo long to type/talk this into the computer! So, here is another chapter. It was written while Bell and I were staying at her family friends house. Well, here you go.**

* * *

Iggy: What are you watching?

Me: Alvin and the chipmunks

Iggy: And why are we watching that......?

Me: Well, _I'm_ watching it

Iggy: ENOUGH WITH THE- -sighs- forget it. Why are _you_ watching this movie?

Abbie: Because _I_ wanted to!

Me: Yep, and I decided to join her....Do you want to listen to it with us?

Iggy: Well, I would love to -cough- but their high pitched voices are too hard on my ears...

Me: -sighs- Well, you're going to watch it with us wether you like it or not! -shuts door-

Iggy: And why would you want me to watch it with you anyway?

Me: -shrugs- Dunno, but you are

Iggy: -sighs- okay, fine.....considering I have no choice....

Me: -snickers-

Abbie: Would you two shut up so I can watch the movie!!!!

Iggy: Nope...

Me: -whacks with Herring- HA! I took Saint's advice and got myself a Herring to keep you under control!

Iggy: -grumbles-

Abbie: for the love of all birdkids SHUT UP!!!!

Me and Iggy: ........

Me: -whispers- you are such a Richard Cranium

Iggy: A what?

Me: Think about it......

Iggy:......Nope I still don't get it

Me: -sighs-

-half way through the movie-

Me: I don't get this Uncle Ian guy! He's such a, a, a......

Abbie: Prick!

Iggy: Yeah! He isn't uncle Ian any more.....he's Uncle Prick!

Me and Abbie: -laughs-

Me: Heck yeah!!!! Oh, so I see that you've got into no into the movie now, Ig!

Abbie: Yeah exactly!

Iggy: Okay, so it isn't THAT bad......

Me: -snickers-

Iggy: But their voices are still annoying

Me: -smiles evilly- Hey Abbie, do you want to listen to Alvin and the Chipmunks ALL NIGHT?

Abbie: YES! Definately! We can use your speakers and turn it up really loudly.....

Iggy: I'm sooooo leaving

Me: -locks door-

Iggy: -sighs- Come on Bell. I thought that you would know me better by now......

Abbie: She does, that's why she told me to steal your lock picking kit at the start of the movie

Iggy: -groans- I'm gonna die.....

Me and Abbie: -snickers-

-watching Nanny Mcphee-

Iggy: Okay, this movie isn't too bad as the kids don't have high pitched voices...

Me: Yep.

Iggy: But I don't like that Mrs Quickly person. What does she look like?

Abbie: A Prick

Me: Real descriptive there Ab.

Iggy: They can get married!!!!!!!!!

Me: What the Hell?

Iggy:Uncle and Aunt Prick!!!!

Me: Oh.....you're right! ZOMG!!! Selma Prick!

Abbie: No, forget her first name. She's just Prick Quickly!

Me and Iggy: -laughs-

-the movie ends-

Abbie: Guess what?

Iggy: What?

Abbie: Guess!

Me: Fine. I guess.....what?

Iggy: -hits florehead-

Abbie: It's your turn to choose the movie!

Me: Why me?!

Abbie: Because I chose the last one!!!

Me: -sighs- I dunno what to watch....You choose!

Abbie: No YOU CHOOSE!

Me: YOU!

Abbie: YOU!

Me: YOU-

Iggy: Will someone just choose a freaking movie already!!!!!!!

Me: FINE THEN! Iggy, YOU choose!!!!

Iggy: WHAT?! How am I supposed to choose? I can't see the movie cases! And, I don't really care what we watch!!!!

Me: -sighs- FINE! I'll choose the bloody movie!

Iggy: -laughs-

Me: What's so funny?

Iggy: You sound so freaking Australian!

Me: Well, I am! And I hate how you Americans spell!

Iggy: Why are you taking this up with me?! I don't even know how to read!!!

Abbie: BELL! JUST CHOOSE THE MOVIE!!!!!!!

Me: -grumbles-

Abbie: And make sure it's not a gay movie!

Iggy: I never knew that movies could be homosexual....

Me and Abbie: -smacks forehead-

-watching Kung fu Panda-

Iggy: And what influenced you to choose this movie?

Me: -shrugs- I just randomly chose a movie out of the case...

Iggy: HEY!! Is that uncle Prick?!?!?!?!

Me: Umm......what are you talking about? Uncle Prick is in Alvin and the chipmunks not in Kung fu Panda.....

Iggy: Well, which character is Po talking to now?

Abbie: Crane...

Me: OOHHHHHH.....I get it! Uncle Prick, AKA Uncle Ian, is played by David Cross. The same person that plays Crane...

Iggy: That makes sense. I must have recognised the voice

Abbie: The Prick legend continues!!!!!

Iggy: -rolls eyes- Yep!

Me: The legend of the Prick family will prevail!!

Iggy: Hey Bell, can you call your mom and ask her to come pick me up?

Me: Why?

Iggy: Because I have had enough of your weirdness

Me: -frowns- who do you mean....

Iggy: Both of you!

Me and Abbie: HEY!!!!!!!

Abbie: You will stay!!!

Iggy: WHY?!

Abbie: Because he's entertaining...

Me: See Iggy, all my friends agree that you're entertaing!

Iggy: Yes, i guess it's my charm

Me: -smacks- sexist pig!....... I'm going to go to the toilet....

Iggy: Thanks for informing.

Me: -sighs, then leaves-

Abbie: So......

Iggy: Hmmmm.....

Abbie: So, this is awkward.....

Iggy: Yep

Abbie: Do you know where the rest of the Flock are?

Iggy: I don't know where Max, Nudge and Angel are, but Fang has been kidnapped by St. Fang of Boredom, and I'm pretty sure that Gazzy has been kidnapped by Razamataz....But I'm too sure about that....

Abbie: Wow, that's a lot of people that were kidnapped....

-Bell enters the room-

Me: He wasn't exactly kidnapped......He was just stupid enough to actually end up here

Iggy: -sighs- Will you drop it already

Abbie: What happened?

Iggy: Bell, please don't tell her about-

Me: About what? Your stupidity? -tells Abbie about how Iggy got here-

Abbie: -laughing hysterically-

Iggy: -sighs- great......why did you tell her....

Me: It doesn't really matter does it? It's already on fanfiction so more people than Abbie know about it anyway

Iggy:.......

Me: Exactly!

Iggy: You say that too much....

Me: Precisely, definately......whatever....

Iggy: -snickers-

**Me: IGGY!!!!!!! WHAT THE H-E DOUBLE TOOTHPICKS ARE YOU DOING ON MY LAPTOP?!!!!!!!! IF YOU ARE MAKING A BOMB I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT AND USE IT AS A-**

**Iggy: Bell, chill out! I was writing the AN at the start of the story.**

**Me: How were you doing that exactly?**

**Iggy: I was using that new programme that you found where you talk to the computer.....What was it called?**

**Me: Speech recognition?**

**Iggy: Yep. Can you correct it for me and make sure that the computer hasn't screwed it up?**

**Me: Yeah, umm......thanx for doing the revie thankyous.....**

**Iggy: I know, I'm a Saint.**

**Me: Yeah, whatever......**

**Iggy: And while you're at it, you might want to explain the whole 'Richard Cranium' thing too. Cause most of your readers probably won't get it.......Like Abbie**

**Me: -whacks with Herring- YOU didn't get it either!**

**Iggy: -shrugs- just explain it!**

**Me: Well, Abbie's friend came up with it and she told me what it meant. Basically, another word for richard is Dick and another word for Cranium is another word for head......And I'm not explaining it any further.......**

**Iggy: Your life is really random......**

**Me: Yep, once again, this really did happen guys........ I know that it's sad that I base fanfiction on my life....**

**Iggy: Very**

**Me: But it's easier to write about real events :D**

**Iggy: -sigh-**

**Me: Anyway, Ig and I have gotta go and watch another Movie with Abbie now....**

**Iggy: What are we watching/listening to now?**

**Me: Like Mike**

**Iggy: Oh, I think that the Flock and I watched/listened to that at the E-shaped house....And now I get to hear it again!**

**Me: I'll update soon guys :D**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	8. Chapter 8: A day at the Ride household

**Me and Heather: -laughing hysterically-**

**Iggy: Honestly guys, it isn't that funny**

**Me: You just don't like it because it mentions your blindness....**

**Iggy: No, it actually mentions it NINE times!**

**Me: -laughs- So, Heather and I were bored so we composed this incredibly random story that got us laughing for ten minutes straight!!!**

**Iggy: And I don't think that it's that funny!**

**Me: Why not?!**

**Iggy: Because you won't stop the blind jokes!!!!!!!**

**Me: Oh right, I forgot to mention that we had been saying a LOT of blind jokes lately and I think that it has started to get on Iggy's nerves....**

**Iggy: YOU THINK?! I believe that you KNOW that it annoys me!**

**Heather: But that doesn't mean that we have to stop!!!**

**Iggy: -sighs- Just thank your reviewers!**

**Thanx 2: XxXOnlyMe: Me:** Thanx :D I don't think that Nudge will drive you crazy! **Iggy:** No, she won't. But if you want your ears to bleed, she is the person you want :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **Me:** -whacks with Herring- Don't be mean! **Iggy:** -shrugs- She knows that she talks too much and she doesn't mind. **Me:** -sighs- Thanx for the review :D  
**I Talk A Lot: Iggy:** That is such a good idea!!!! **Me:** NO IT ISN'T!!! Don't give him any ideas! **Iggy:** No, give me more ideas!! **Me: **-sighs- You do realize that if they send you an idea in a review I have to read it to you! **Iggy:**....... **Me:** HA! I got you there! **Iggy:** -sighs- Thanx for the idea but I don't want to bring little innocent Angel into this.... **Me:** _Innocent_ my butt! **Iggy:** -rolls eyes- Thanx for the review :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
**soon2Bme: Me:** Don't worry, I will be watching my laptop..... **Iggy:** And the one time that you screw up, I'll be on it again :D **Me:** -Rolls eyes- I like the richard cranium thing too :D Too bad it took Iggy forever to figure it out... **Iggy:** HEY!!** Me:** Thanx for the review :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
**bookworm: Me:** I know, poor Gazzy. But at least he, Ig, and Fang are still in contact :D **Iggy:** Yeah, in a way that we don't know where each other live! **Me:** That's the only way to stop them from escaping! Anyway, Let me know when your friend gets an account so I can read your stories :D **Iggy:** And so I have something more productive to do with my time! **Me:** -sighs- Thanx for the review :D  
**Saint and Fang: Me:** I do believe that you wrote the longest review in the history of reviews!!!!!! **Iggy:** Yeah, and since we don't have enough room on the review thankyou spot we had to thankyou in the email :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D** Me:** Enough with the freaking smilies! **Iggy:** I'll stop the amilies when you stop the blind jokes! **Me:** NEVER! **Iggy:** :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D- **Me:** -whacks with herring- STOP IT!!!! Saint and Fang, Thanx for the review, and we hope that you enjoy the random story :D  
**Razamataz:** **Me:** It does rhyme....That's weird...**Iggy:** Hooray for the sleepover!!! Maybe if we orginise it on the same day as Fang's, we can escape together!! **Me:** Yeah, how about NO!!! Fang will be heavily guarded and you will have Raz, Heather, Danny and I to watch you and Gaz!!! You will not get away! **Iggy:** -sighs- It was worth a try.... **Me:** Thanx for the review, I'm going to read more of your story now :D  
**Rainbow Wings: Me:** A herring is a bird :D Weird huh? But, somehow, it keeps the bird kids in check :D **Iggy:** Unfortunately..... **Me:** -whacks with Herring- **Iggy:** Ow......I know! I did the authors note!!! YAY!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **Me:** Right.......Anyway Rainbow Wings, I was going to kill him, but since he actually went to the trouble of thanking the reviewers, I let him off the hook :D Thanx for the review :D  
**Rainbowstrike: Me:** I am glad that you know what it means....cause Iggy didn't! **Iggy:** Would you please let that go?! **Me:** Nope. Anyway, I'm glad that you like the story :D  
**Jayd-n33: Me:** Here it is :D **Iggy:** You can't think of anything else to say, can you?** Me:** -sighs- Nope. Thanx for the review :D  
**Kara Nichole: Me:** Hahahahahahaha. **Iggy:** What's so funny? **Me:** She asked me not to let you SEE her review....**Iggy:** -sighs- And you just set her up for another blind joke...... **Me:** I don't think that Iggy will be SEEING that review any time soon..... **Iggy:** And....there it was. **Me: **Thanx for reading it, I beter go read and review yours now. I liked it :D **Iggy:** And, amazingly, so did I!!!! This girl has talent :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **Me:** And I don't!?!?!?!?! **Iggy:** Nope, you don't.... **Me:** -whacks with Herring- Shut up!!! Anyway, thanx for the review :D  
**bookworm.....again: Me:** Sorry.... I only just realized that u reviewed twice to try to get me to update.....So sorry, and here it is....** Iggy:** Oh, smooth.... **Me:** SHUT UP!!!! I really am sorry :D  
**Madeline Cullen: Me:** -sighs- Not Max too....** Iggy:** This is starting to get way out of hand......**Me:** Yeah, I think so too... Thanx for the review :D Cookies are awesomene!!!!!  
**RockenRollTurtle: Me:** I liked that part too. Iggy does have his moments... **Iggy:** -smiles- Yep :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **Me:** I'm glad that I made your day :D I enjoy writing it too :D:D:D:D:D:D **Iggy:** Umm.....thanx for the compliments....I guess...... **Me:** ADMIT YOUR LOVE!!!! **Iggy:** I DO NOT LOVE HER!!!! But I do say 'hi' Back. **Me:** I tried......Thanx for the review :D

**Me: And, once again, that took forever....But thanx for all the reviews guys!!!! It really means a lot to me and Ig :D**

**Iggy: :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Me: Thats his way of saying thanx :D So, as I mentioned before, we are taking a small trip away from the dialogue today....for my little sister who helped me write this hilarious story :D**

**Iggy: And, as much as I hate to admit this, she did a good job at helping Bell to write it. She started the idea and Bell gave her some tips.**

**Me: -sighs- Sometimes I think that she has the potential to be a better writer than me :D So I am dedicating this chapter to her:**

**This chapter is dedicated to Heather who was the inspiration for the story :D**

**Here we go, we hop you like it :D**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**_The story of a normal Saturday at the Ride household....._**

Max lost it....

Fang lost it...

Iggy found it.....then lost it...

Nudge lost it...

Gazzy thought he lost it....but it was just gas...

Angel lost it....then she _found_ that she had a new power

Total lost it....then peed on the rug...

Max was annoyed...

Fang was annoyed because Max was annoyed....

Iggy wasn't annoyed.....but Max made him be annoyed...

Nudge was annoyed....because everyone else was....

Gazzy was annoyed....because Angel got a new power and he didn't....

Angel was annoyed.....because Total peed on the rug...

Total was happy.....because he found out where they kept the cookies....

Max was being negative....

Fang was being negative.....as he always is.....

Iggy was being negative.....because he bumped into a chair....._because he was blind.... _**(1)**

Nudge was laughing.....because Iggy bumped into a chair....

Nudge then stopped laughing and became negative like Fang......because Iggy was angry at her for laughing at him...

Gazzy was being negative....

Angel was being negative....

Total was eating.....

Ella came in....

Dr. Martinez came in....

NBut nobody cared....

Iggy was yelled at by Ella...

Ella said it was something about not paying attention and being negative....

But Iggy wasn't paying attention.....He was too busy being negative.....

Dr. Martinez was annoyed.....because Total peed on the rug....

Max yelled at Total....

Fang yelled at Total.....Because Max did.....

Iggy yelled at the chair, thinking it was Total.....

Nudge yelled at Fang and Max for yelling at Total....

Gazzy yelled at the chair, mimicking Iggy.....

Angel yelled at everyone for yelling at Total, and at Nudge for Yelling at Fang and Max for yelling at Total....

Ella yelled at Iggy....for yelling at the chair and not listening....

But Iggy wasn't listening....because he was too busy yelling at the chair...

Dr. Martinez sighed....

Total barked....because there was an army of Erasers outside....

Angel screamed at Total for barking....

Total hid under the sofa....

Erasers busted in expecting to hear screams......but nobody cared because there was pee on the rug....

Dr. Martinez was running out of wet cloth to remove the pee stain....

The Erasers were confused....

Everyone was yelling at each other....

The Erasers started to growl and snarl to get everyone's attention...

But nobody cared.....

Iggy apologised to Ella.....and gave her a hug.....

But it turns out he hugged an Eraser....._because he's blind..... _**(2)**

Ella yelled at him and whacked his head....

Max responded by whacking Iggy in the head as well....

Iggy tried to whack Max back, but missed....._because he's blind.... _**(3)**

Fang hit Iggy in the head because Iggy _tried _to hit Max.....

Iggy gave up....._because he's blind....._ **(4)**

Max made Fang fight the Erasers by himself by nagging at him...

Fang was scared....not of the Erasers, but of Max....

Ella grew annoyed with Iggy and went to her room....

Nudge joined Max in nagging Fang.....

Iggy tried to chase after Ella.....but crashed into a wall....._because he's blind..._ **(5)**

Total was weeping under the sofa....

There was a BIG pee stain on the rug that couldn't be removed....

Dr. Martinez was furious.....

Angel yelled at Total again....

She said that Total would have to go outside next time....

Total disagreed and started to argue....

Fang was getting beaten up by the Erasers....because he was the only one fighting.....

But nobody cared...

Everyone was shouting.....

Angel lost it again and blew up in rage....

She then used her mind control and sent everyone to bed....

The Erasers exploded from Max's nagging.....

Max was asleep in bed......

Fang was trying to sleep, but he was badly injured.....

Iggy's head hurt from crashing into the wall....._because he's blind...._ **(6)**

Nudge was asleep....because she's good at it....

Gazzy was laughing...._because Iggy was blind...._ **(7)**

Angel told Gazzy to shut up because he was being mean....

Gazzy shut up..... and then Angel went to sleep....

Total felt sick.....and threw up on the rug....

Dr. Martinez gave up.....and went to bed....

Ella was asleep....and still annoyed with Iggy....

There were bits and pieces of Erasers on the rug....because of Max.....

It was quiet.....

Very quiet.....

Until Iggy's bomb blew up......

It blew up the half of the house that the flock wasn't sleeping in.....

But, fortunately, it blew up the rug....which meant no more vomit and pee stains or Eraser parts.....

Iggy had to fix the house....but couldn't...._because he was blind....._ **(8)**

_Lessons so that this incident never happens again:_

1) Fang needs to train some more as he was weak against the Erasers.....

2) Total had to learn to pee outside, so that there were no more pee stains....

3) Max needs to control her nagging.....(Poor Erasers...But mainly poor Fang....)

4) Angel needs to control her temper.....

5) Hide the cookies from Total so that he doesn't vomit on carpet....

6) Gazzy needs to control his gas....

7) Nudge needs to control her talking....

8) Ella has to stop yelling at Iggy before he becomes deaf......Which would be bad.....

9) Iggy has to listen to Ella or Max will hit him....

10) Dr. Martinez needs more wet cloths.....

11)T he Erasers need earplugs.....

12) AND.....Iggy needs to stop being blind....too bad he can't..... **(9)**

_Did I mention that he's blind......?_ **(10)**

THE END

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Me: And there's the story. I'm guessing that you noticed the little bold numbers next to the blind parts? Well, that was the amount of times that we mentioned Iggy being blind.....**

**Iggy: How many times?**

**Me: 10, you didn't count properly!**

**Iggy: Well, I'm sorry! You know that I'm no good at maths!!!!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah.......Anyway, I hope that you guys liked it and I will update soon with the usual dialogue.....**

**Iggy: Thank god! Some people say that change is good, but not in this situation!**

**Me: -whacks with Herring-**

**R&R?!**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Because he was blind

**Me: -whistling-**

**Iggy: Could you stop that?! It's annoying!**

**Me: -sighs- Sorry Mr. Grumpy! What's wrong with you?**

**Iggy: You know perfectly well what's wrong with me!**

**Me: -shrugs- So, I have another short story written by yours truly and Heather :D It isn't as good as the last one, but Heather and I were still laughing when we reread it and so was Iggy!**

**Iggy: Okay.....even I was laughing**

**Me: -gasp- And he even laughed at the blind jokes!**

**Iggy: -shrugs- I got over it.....**

**Me: -snickers- It took soooooooo long for that to happen!**

**Iggy: Well, it did. So you should just get over it!**

**Me: -snickers- Anyway, thanx again to my sister who helped me write this story and there are more ideas to come :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Iggy: Oh, JOY!**

**Me: Here's another way to torment Iggy :D**

**Iggy: Bell, you are an idiot!**

**Me: What?!**

**Iggy: You almost posted this chapter up without thanking the reviewers!!!!!**

**Me: Oh, right.....**

**Thanx to:  
Kara Nichole: Me:** Iggy is never going to live down the 'because he's blind' thing..... **Iggy:** Unfortunately...... **Me:** -snickers- Too bad you couldn't see Kara laughing her but off......because you're blind..... **Iggy**: -sighs- **Me:** Thanx for the review :D  
**rainbowstrike: Me:** Here's another chapter like that :D I am so happy! **Iggy:** And I'm not.... **Me:** -snickers- You're never happy! **Iggy:** -shrugs- I will be when I'm back with the flock **Me:** Which probably won't be for a while... **Iggy:** Damn.... **Me:** Thanx for the review :D:D:D:D:D:D And I can't wait to read the list and the grand finalle!!  
**IgGySgIrL: Me:** Thanx, I'm glad that you enjoyed it :D **Iggy:** And I'm glad that you enjoyed my torment! **Me:** Stop being such a drama queen **Iggy:** I'm not! -sulks- **Me:** -snickers- Don't worry, he'll get over it... **Iggy:** One again, thanx for the compliment and I think that it's because of my charm!:D **Me:** Stop being such a sexest pig! **Iggy:** Sorry, can't. It comes with the whole personality thing **Me:** -sighs- Thanx for the review :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
**I Talk A Lot: Me:** Well, ten is pretty big. But this chapter has more than ten.....I'm not sure how many, but we'll count. Iggy, what's you guess? **Iggy:** Fifteen **Me:** Alright, I guess fourteen....one less **Iggy:** You're on! **Me:** So, anyway, don't worry about giving Ig some ideas.....but it'll just crush his spirit a bit.... **Iggy:** HEY! **Me:** -snickers- Thanx for the review :D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
**SeekDreamsAndFindHope: Me:** Thanx :D I'm glad you liked it :D **Iggy:** -rolls eyes- Thanx for the review....Ignore the antisocial side of Bell :D  
**Madeline Cullen: Me: **I know that the kidnapping is getting out of control....but there is nothing that I can do about it........I just started to write a story! Why am I to blame?! **Iggy:** Because you are always to blame!!! So, how about you tell Maddie about your stupid moment today?** Me:** Umm....I'd rather not.... **Iggy:** Fine then, _I _will. So, Bell was reading your story, Dark Blue, and she was happy and stuff. Then, when she read the end, she realized that you had mentioned her name....And then after a few minutes of Bell's _small _brain thinking reeeeeaaaalllllyyyyyy hard, she realized that you were also the author of Dark blue and she had a screaming fit!** Me:** Okay.....great story Ig. The point is, I didn't know that you were the author of Dark blue. I absolutely loooovvvvvveeeeeee your story and when I realized that you were reviewing my story I got excited and happy!!!! I wish that Tally was a real character!! She is awesome and I love her mind rambling and- **Iggy:** BELL!!!!! Save your rambling for the reviews!!!! **Me:** Oh, right....sorry :D Thanx for the review :D Also, don't send him the freaking fireworks!  
**Little Miss Poe: Me:** I'm glad that you liked it :D **Iggy:** And so am I **Me:** For once..... **Iggy:** -sighs-  
**XxXOnlyMeXxX: Me:** Poor girl.....having to listen to Nudge's rambling.... **Iggy:** -snickers- Ears bleeding yet? **Me:** -sighs- I'm glad that you liked it. And Iggy took your advice and moved on.....Thank god.... **Iggy:** Yep, I'm smart! **Me:** Not really... **Iggy:** Who is the fourteen year old blind kid that can cook and make bombs?!** Me:** Touche  
**Jayd-n33: Me:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it :D Also, there are tons more blind jokes in this chapter along with new challenge that Iggy has to face -smiles evilly- **Iggy:** Oh great....I can't wait... **Me:** Thanx for the review :D  
**Saint and Fang: Me:** Alrighty, Heather was very thankful for the compliments and it has boosted her confidence :D Thanx for that :D I also wanted to let you know that I used your diaper idea in the newest chapter....so :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **Iggy:** That makes no sense.... **Me:** -shrugs- It works for me :D Oh, and why did Fang give you a compliment? **Iggy:** -gasp- How could you Fang?! **Me:** -sighs- Tsk Tsk ,Fang, I guess you really are being controlled! **Iggy:** Oh no, the world is coming to an end...... **Me:** -grins-  
**RockenRollTurtle: Me:** You aren't really depressed are you? **Iggy:** Cause Bell and I are starting to feel very concerned.......**Me:** But we are happy that we can make you laugh! That's one of my favorite parts about writing this! Making people happy :D:D:D:D:D:D Thanx for the reviews :D  
**Razamataz: Me:**Yes Gazzy, we all know about your issues....**Iggy:** Some of us more than others! Bell, you haven't smelt that kid when he lest one go off!!!!! **Me:** Right, and I hope that I will never have to...... **Iggy:** That's one thing that we agree on! **Me:** Thanx for the review :D:D:D:D  
**Rainbow Wings: Me:** Thanx :D It was VERY funny! And Heather and I were laughing hard as well! My fav part was when **Iggy** yelled at the chair, thinking it was Total :D **Iggy:** I liked it when I blew up the house!!! **Me:** -smiles- Yep, it was one of our genius moments I think! **Iggy:** Yeah, I guess so. **Me:** Thanx for the review :D

**Me: That was the most amount of reviews that we ever got, so thanx :D Here's the story :D**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**_The story of a blind pyro's day at home...._**

Max was out flying......

Dr. Martinez was grocery shopping............

Nudge was out clothes shopping...........

Ella was out clothes shopping with Nudge...............

Fang was forced to go clothes shopping (Poor Fang)............

Iggy faked illness to get out of clothes shopping...........

Gazzy was _really _ill, so he couldn't go clothes shopping.............

Angel stayed home...........

Total stayed home.............

Gazzy stayed home and slept...........

Iggy stayed home.......

....._and continued to be blind_............(1)

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Iggy _listened _to music................

Angel played with her dolls...........

Total hid from Angel......because she wanted to play baby doll........

....this involved sticking Total in a pram with a bib and diaper on **(AN: Thanks to Saint for the diaper idea)**

Iggy thought he went to his room........

But he went to the wrong room....._because he's blind..........(2)_

Iggy went to Ella's room.............

Iggy walked into the draws and knocked them over......_because he's blind.................(3)_

Iggy hurt his leg...............

Iggy walked into Ella's mirror and got seven years bad luck....._because he's blind................(4)_

Ella was gonna kill Iggy.................

Iggy tried to leave..........

But crashed into the wall....._because he's blind.............(5)_

Before he left, he found Ella's diary.............

But he couldn't read it and find out if Ella liked him......_because he's blind.................(6)_

Angel yelled for Iggy to come to her room.........

But he didn't hear her because he was now deaf too, due to the fact that he had headphones on...................

Angel screamed at him................

Iggy finally heard............

Iggy sighed............

Iggy went to Fang's room by accident and messed it up....._because he's blind.............(7)_

Fang was gonna kill Iggy.............

Iggy went to Max's room by accident..............

Iggy messed it up....._because he was blind................(8)_

Max was gonna kill Iggy..............

Poor Iggy..............

Iggy _FINALLY _found Angel and Nudge's room.................

Iggy was pissed off...._because he's blind..................(9)_

Iggy tripped over Angel's skipping rope....._because he's blind..............(10)_

Angel heard lots of rude words inside Iggy's head.................

Angel glared at Iggy................

But he couldn't see it......._because he's blind...................(11)_

Angel told Iggy she was glaring at him..................

But Iggy didn't care.....because he was too busy strangling the skipping rope....................

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Angel wanted Iggy to play dolly girls beach party with her..................

But Iggy didn't want to play with dolls in bikinis....because he wanted to play with _real_ girls in bikinis....................

Angel blackmailed him by threatening to tell Nudge that he wasn't really sick...................

Iggy was pissed..............

Iggy was the blonde Barbie in a red bikini....................

He knew this because he _felt _her.................

His Barbie's name was Jess...................

Iggy said that he'd rather be the boy doll Steven......................

But Angel wouldn't let him.....because she was playing with Steven to annoy him.....................

Jess and Steven went out on a date................

Iggy had to change Jess into something trampy......................

But he put the dress on upside down......_because he was blind..................(12)_

Angel didn't tell him....because it was funny...................

Angel made Jess and Steven kiss.....................

Steven and Jess kissed...................

Iggy then stated 'This is something Max and Fang should do more often'.......................

Soon Max came home.....................

Dr. Martinez came home with lots of food.......................

Ella and Nudge came home squealing with all the things they bought.....................

Fang followed them, half dead from the experience....................

Gazzy woke up from all the noise...................

Total came out from his hiding place....because it was safe.......................

Iggy went to go greet them but.............

....he crashed into a wall...._because he's blind................(13)_

....he crash into a sofa...._because he's blind...............(14)_

.... he crash into a chair....._because he's blind.................(15)_

.... he crash into a table...._because he's blind....................(16)_

....and tripped on Total....._because he's blind......................(17)_

Total shouted at Iggy..................

Iggy answered with 'Hey! I'm blind'....._because he's blind...................(18)_

In the end, Angel had to help him get to the Flock..._because he's blind......................(19)_

Ella cried to her mom because her room was destroyed......................

Max was completely pissed because her room was destroyed.........................

Fang was ready to kill because of the day that he'd had and because his room was also destroyed.........................

It was as though some blind bird freak had crashed into everything..........................

Iggy blamed it on the blind erasers......................

Poor Erasers...................

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Me: Personally, my favourite line was 'It was as though some blind bird freak had crashed into everything..........................'**

**Iggy: And mine was 'He knew this because he _felt _her.................'**

**Me: -sighs- Get your mind out of the gutter!**

**Iggy: -snickers- You're the one that wrote it!**

**Me: Shut up!!! So, as you can see, at least you guys can-**

**Iggy: Bell.....**

**Me: As you can _tell, _we have taken a short detour away from the whole purpose of this fic!**

**Iggy: Clearly....**

**Me: -glares- So, I will write a few more of these stories randomly in between chapters, as to not stray too far from the summary.**

**Iggy: Thank god!**

**Me: But this doesn't mean that Iggy will ever live down the 'because he was blind' thing.....as it was too funny!**

**Iggy: -sighs-**

**Me: -snickers- :D**

**Iggy: :D:D**

**Me: :D:D:D**

**Iggy: :D:D:D:D**

**Me: :D:D:D:D:D**

**Iggy: :D:D:D:D:D:D- Wait a minute! What the hell is the point of this?!**

**Me: -shrugs- So, before we go. Ig and I made a bet. Iggy guessed that we had mentioned hi blindness 15 times. I guessed 14. The final Talley was 19.**

**Iggy: SO I WIN!!!! I should have bet something!!!**

**Me: Well, you didn't! HA!**

**Iggy: All well, I beat you!!!**

**Me: Whatever.....**

**R&R?!**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	10. Chapter 10: To the chocolate cupboard!

**Me: So........Hi everyone! :D Well, I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have a break from the mini stories for a while because I wanted to give my little sis a break and get back to the purpose of the fic. However, there will be more of the stories to come, so don't worry. :D**

**Iggy: And there goes the last of my hope...**

**Me: -snickers- And that was my goal for the day.....**

**Iggy: That wasn't very nice... :(**

**Me: Well....Hey! You worked out how to do a sad face!!!**

**Iggy: -smiles-**

**Me: So, sorry for the late update, but...well, I don't have a good enough excuse apart from the fact that I was too lazy.....**

**Iggy: And to make things worse she has tons of chapters for this fic already written! She just couldn't be bothered to put them up!!!**

**Me: Well, I'm not sure that they're that interesting so I'm trying to make them better!**

**Iggy: -sighs- I'm pretty sure that you have pretty loyal reviewers for this fic, Bell!**

**Me: Okay, thanx for everything guys, seriously!!!**

**Iggy: Okay! Enough with the boring mushy stuff lets-**

**Me: SING!!!! **

**Iggy and Ella, sittin' in a tree**

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**First comes love**

**Then comes marriage**

**Then comes Iggy pushin' a baby carriage**

**He pushes it into a car**

**He pushes it into a wall**

**And that's why you don't let the blind kid**

**Push the carriage at all!**

**Iggy: Oh no! Not that song, AGAIN!**

**Me: Saint came up with that and I was laughing myself silly!**

**Iggy: -sighs- Just thank the reviewers already!!!**

**Thanx to:  
Kara Nichole: Me:** We all know about the stupidness of Iggy's actions!** Iggy:** HEY! I'm not stupid! **Me:** Who blew up the living room? **Iggy:** But- **Me:** There's no point in arguing Iggy! **Iggy:** -sighs- **Me:** Thanx for the review and once again, sorry about not reviewing your story..... :( I'll try to be a better reviewer from now on! **Iggy:** Yeah, you better be!  
**mojomacy: Me:** Go for it :D I don't mind at all :D Just tell me when you put it up so that I can read it :D **Iggy:** Yeah! We need some more stuff to read! **Me:** You mean listen to? **Iggy:** Yeah, whatever. **Me:** Yep, so Ig and I are kind of running out of stuff to read/listen to atm....So we would be happy to read it :D Thanx for the review :D  
**Saint and Fang: Me:** Hi guys! Yes Fang, I've told Iggy soooooo many times to stop feeling the Barbie dolls, but he just won't listen! **Iggy:** I know, I'm such a bad boy! **Me:** -laughs- So, Spiffy and Pooky went to Fiji?! How lazy can you get?! **Iggy:** Yeah, I know. And when Fang comes over, he is soooooo going to get it! **Me:** Whatch out Fang. Sleepover time soon!!! Thanx for reviewing and, not to be pushy, but I really am looking forward to writing the sleepover chapter, so can you get back to me on the date that Fang's coming :D **Iggy:** Yes, the sooner he gets here, the sooner I can have payback.... **Me:** Great...... Say hi to Spiffy and Pooky for Ig and I :D  
**IgGySgIrL: Me:** Yes Iggy is a sexest pig, glad that you noticed :D** Iggy:** -sighs- That's really getting old... **Me:** Well, you can't hide from the truth! **Iggy:** Whatever! **Me:** Thanx for the review :D  
**I Talk A Lot: Me:** Awwww, poor Iggy..... :( **Iggy:** Bell, knock it off! **Me:** Sorry I won't feel sorry for you ever again! **Iggy:** Good! **Me:** FINE! -snickers- It's so fun to fight with you! **Iggy:** -sighs- Whatever... **Me:** Thanx for the review D  
**bookworm: Me:** Was this story, the one where Iggy gets beaten up, Homesick? Cause, from your description, it sounds like it......And if it is, Ig and I actually enjoy that story... **Iggy:** Umm, even though I do get beaten up...A LOT, it has an awesome ending!!! **Me:** So, if it is the one that you were talking about, you should reconsider cause it gets better as it goes along....Now, back on topic, Congrats on somehow getting another Gazzy and thanx for reading and reviewing :D I'm glad that you both like it :D :)  
**Nova Ride: Me:** How many obsessed fangirls are there!? **Iggy:** Tons, and they are after me!!!! -grins- **Me:** Cough_and_cough_Fang_coughcough... **Iggy:** Yeah, well, he's taken! He's probably not interested! **Me:** Jealous! **Iggy:** I am not! **Me:** Anyway, thanx for the review and I'm glad that you liked it :D  
**RockenRollTurtle: Me:** I love posting my fav quotes too! It's soooooo much fun to do and it lets the author of the story know what parts you liked the most! Also, I'm glad that you aren't depressed :D **Iggy:** It was just that in your review you kept mentioning it......** Me:** Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. The point is, I'm glad that you enjoy reading my story and I'm glad that we can make you laugh :D **Iggy:** Well, I'm the funniest! **Me:** What, since when were YOU funny?! **Iggy:** Since...forever! **Me:** Well- -sighs- There is really no point in arguing, is there? **Iggy:** Nope **Me:** But it sure is fun! Thanx once again :D  
**6464MiniDiceofRandomness: Me:** Yes -strokes toy cat- I DO have Iggy :D -lol- I ALWAYS wanted to do that! **Iggy:** Get on with it! **Me:** Well, I am pretty bored most of the time, so I do write chapters.....I just forget to put them on!** Iggy:** LAZY BUM! **Me:** -sighs- Whatever Ig. So, I hear that the only person available is...Angel. **Iggy:** Oh, don't bring Angel into this! **Me:** What? Shes the only one left! **Iggy:** Yeah, leave her alone! **Me:** He's now in his 'protective brother mode.' Thanx for the review :D  
**Madeline Cullen: Me:** I'm glad that you liked it :D And yes, I DID confiscate the fireworks! No need to worry Max! Everything is under control! **Iggy:** Or at least that's what she'll think until she reads the chapter.... **Me:** Well, let's just let her believe it.....just for a while....So, I'm glad that you liked it :D  
**Rainbow Wings: Me:** Thanx, I'm glad that you liked it....and when Heather and I read it together we were laughing ourselves.... **Iggy:** And who laughs at their own work? **Me:** We do! Got a problem with that? **Iggy:** Yes I do. **Me:** -whacks with Herring- Well, we don't! Thanx for the review :D  
**Razamataz: Me:** Yeah, see you at school on monday :D You're just as lazy as me Raz!!! **Iggy:** No-one is as lazy as you Bell! **Me:** -rolls eyes- I can be as lazy as I want! Thanx for the review :D  
**Vera A: Me:** So many kidnap attempts that I lose track! **Iggy:** I know! Saint says that the flock is doomed! **Me:** And I am very close to actually believing her.....** Iggy:** Wow, So, taking over Bells roll, thanks for the review and we are glad that you enjoyed it :D :) **Me:** Nicely done, and you worked out how to do TWO different smilies!! **Iggy:** WOOHOO!!!

**Me: So........Here's another chapter :D**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Iggy: How many freaking sleepovers do you plan on having these holidays!?

Me: -shrugs- I have a lot of friends....

Shelby: But I'm the_ best_ friend :D

Iggy: And your point is?

Shelby: I'm the best and you can never beat that

Me: Exactly, you aren't as cool as Shelby and you never will be

Iggy: Oh really? Can she build bombs, pick locks and cook?

Me: Well no but-

Iggy: HA! Well, I _am_ cooler!

Shelby: Yeah but have you ever had a girlfriend?

Iggy:......

Me: Well, he does like-

Iggy: BELL!!!!! How many people do you plan on telling?

Me: Everyone that knows you! -pauses- He likes Ella.

Shelby: Yeah, but, have you got the courage to ask her out even though your blind?

Iggy: ....And she played the blind card -rolls eyes-

Shelby and Me: -snickers-

Iggy: The only reason that I haven't asked her out is because that I'm here with you and you won't let me leave!

Me: Hey! Don't blame this on me! You've had _plenty _of time to ask her out before I kidnapped you!

Shelby: So, on that note, it's your fault!

Iggy: -sighs- Whatever, can we talk about something else?

Me: -ponders- Okay, fine.....like what?

Shelby: Like the footy!!!!

Me: -sighs- Of course.......why does it not surprise me that you want to talk about the football Shelbs?

Shelby: -shrugs-

Iggy: What about the football?

Me: We're going to the football tomorrow

Iggy: And you didn't tell me this why?

Me: 'Cause, you didn't like it at the football in the third book because of the noise, so I assumed that you wouldn't want to go....

Iggy: And what if I do?

Shelby: There aren't any cheerleaders there, you know?

Iggy: WHAT!!!???????

Me: Sorry, cheerleaders are an American thing........

Iggy: As if they don't have cheerleaders you liars!

Me: Believe me when I say that we _really don't_ have cheerleaders, seriously!

Shelby: But I guess you could always look at the footballers in their tight shorts, with their fit bodies and picture them as cheerleaders......oh wait! You can't see them anyway, so what's the difference?

Iggy: -rolls eyes- Well, if you guys _did _have cheerleaders, I'd just get Bell to describe them to me!

Me: NO WAY!!! I would not describe the girls in mini skirts to you!!!!

Iggy: -sighs- It was worth a try....

Me: Not really...

Iggy: Shut up!

Me: -snickers-

Shelby: What is with you two and arguing?

Me: -shrugs- We just argue.....

Iggy: All the time.....

Me: Because we can.....

Shelby: And now you're finishing each other's sentences.....How sweet

Me: -snickers-

Iggy: -glares in Shelby's direction-

Shelby: -smiles innocently- Maybe you should get married like Saint and Fang!!!

Me: -bursts into hysterical laughter-

Iggy: -narrows eyes-

Me: Don't you just loooovvvveeeee Shelby?

Iggy: Sure, whatever

Shelby: Everyone loves me :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Iggy: Right.....suuuurrrrreeeeee they do

Me: It's true. I wouldn't argue with her if I were you.

Iggy: -shrugs- She can't do anything worse than what you do to me

Shelby: Well, I have the hand power -smacks-

Iggy: Ow.....

Me and Shelby: -snickers-

Iggy: At least you're not a crazy fangirl.....

Shelby: Well I am reading the first book, but haven't finished it 'cause I hate reading. But I am really into your life story though. You only think I'm not a crazy fangirl because you're not my favourite person in the flock!

Iggy: -gasps-

Me: -laughing hysterically- Once again, don't you just love Shelby.......?

Shelby: Also, Fang isn't my favourite person in the flock, but I like him a bit more than you 'cause he is a very interesting personality. But I mostly love Max because she has to take care of all of you when she is only BLOODY 14, and that's how old I am. I also have a brother like Gazzy and he can smell out the house! He's like a ticking time bomb!

Iggy: Wow that was a Nudge-like speech...

Shelby: Thanks :D

Iggy: But, what is with you Aussies and saying the word 'bloody' all the time?

Me: -shrugs- What is with you Americans and using the word 'freaking' all the time? **(AN: Not saying that you do....I'm just implying that the flock say it a lot..... And, I just had to get back at Iggy for that comment :D)**

Iggy: -shrugs- It's better than bloody.....

Shelby: I guess so, because it is like someone has just been shot.

Me: -rolls eyes- I would now like to talk about a review we left the other day

Iggy: -narrows eyes- Which one?

Me: The one where we reviewed 'life lessons' by Saint....

Iggy: NO! Not that one.....

Me: -snickers- In the fic, Iggy said a really bad pickup line and, somehow, got a girl to sit next to him. After I read it to him, I warned him not to use any of those pick up lines on girls because they would either laugh at him....or slap him. He didn't believe me, so he decided to try it on Heather. He said "Heather, congratulations! You have been voted most wonderful girl here, and the prize is a seat next to me!" Heather looked at him for a moment before answering, "You're a loser!" And walked away. It was one of the funniest things that I'd ever seen.

Shelby: -laughing- Ig, what the hell were you thinking!?

Iggy: -sighs- It was bad enough that Saint and Fang knew about that, but now Shelby too?

Me: Yep

Iggy: Great, any more humiliation you would like to put me through?

Me: Umm...........How about how you love Ella. You love her _thhhiiiiiisssssss_ much –holds out arms-

Iggy: -smacks forehead- I think that we all knew that

Shelby: Well, I didn't know until _someone _told me.....-looks at Bell- coughBellcough.......

Iggy: -glares- Bell.....

Me: Umm, I'll be back in two minutes -runs out the door-

Iggy: She's dead!!! -goes after Bell-

Shelby: Those two are unbelievable......

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shelby: Finished killing each other yet?

Iggy: Almost, but we're not quite there yet.

Me: I'll win as soon as-

Shelby: Stop whatever you two are thinking about doing and get upstairs, we need to be careful and not to wake your parents up Bell!

Me: It will be fine! Just let me finish him off and I'll be there in a minute

Iggy: Finish me off!? How the hell do you plan on doing that!? I'm gonna finish you off!!!!

Shelby: - shakes head- -sighs- -walks off-

Me: -looks over shoulder- I think she's gone

Iggy: -smiles evilly- Quick to the CHOCOLATE cupboard

-Bell and Ig's theme music-

Me: What's the whole point in this again?

Iggy: Is it me, or do I know your best friend better than you do!? You know how Shelby loves chocolate, she'll eat it all.

Me: She's not that mean! She _always_ shares with me.....Well maybe not you, but....

Iggy: Well, since she most likely won't share with me, can you just go along with it?

Me: -sighs- Whatever.....

-Bell and Ig stuff their faces with chocolate, and then leave the cupboard-

Shelby:-coming down stairs- Oi! Have you two have you finished fighting yet?

Iggy: Hide the chocolates!!!!!

Me: Back to the cupboard!!!!!!!!

Shelby: -angry face- Did you have chocolate!?

Iggy: No! Why would you ask such a stupid question when you know I was attacking Bell after she told you about Ella!!!!

Me:-snickers-

Shelby: -sighs- Okay then, if you DIDN'T have chocolate, then why is it all over your lips Iggy?

Me: -smacks forehead- Nice going, genius!

Iggy:-sighs- What a waste of time with the chocolate! But, I still wouldn't have done it any differently...

Me:-laughs- Sorry Shelby, we were just in the mood to do something stupid and completely random.

Iggy: Considering that Bell is almost ALWAYS doing something stupid or random.....umm, actually she's just plain stupid altogether....

Me: -smacks-

Shelby: -sighs- It doesn't matter..... it's not like I wanted any chocolate, anyway.

Me:-laughs- See Ig, I told you that she doesn't care!

Iggy: Well.........how was I meant to know?

Shelby: Iggy, don't worry. Does it sound like I'm pissed at you or Bell?

Iggy: Umm........ Let me think........ Yep!

Shelby: What!? I'm not pissed what is wrong with you?

Iggy: Nothing, but I'm still a little worried about you and your mental state....

Me: Ok, calm down!

Iggy: -shrugs-

Shelby: Sorry....

Iggy: Don't apologise to her!

Shelby: And why not?

Iggy: Because you shouldn't waste your time saying such things to Bell!!!!!

Me: -whacks with Herring- Ok what do you want to do now?

Iggy: -shrugs- Whatever......

Shelby: I'm not really that fussed to be quite honest. -giggles-

Me: WTF!? Are you on a high or something?

Iggy: Yeah. She's probably high off drugs.....

Shelby: -whacks- And how would you know?

Iggy: 'Cause, I may be blind but I'm not stupid!

Me: I would gladly debate that point!

Iggy: -rolls eyes- Of course you would Bell. When have you ever agreed with me?

Me: -thinks- I do believe that it was once when I was really tired and I wasn't thinking straight....

Shelby: Guys, how about we just go to bed?

Me: Sounds like a plan......After we-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Me: -sighs- Too late

Shelby: WHAT HAPPENED!

Iggy: -snickers-

Me: Shelby, I'm living with a pyro! What do you think it was!?

Shelby: Congratulations, Ig, I'm sure that that little display would have definitely woken up Bells parents!

Iggy: Well, it sounded awesome!

Me: That's not the point! What are we supposed to do now?

Iggy: Umm.....Hide from your parents?

Me: Good plan! Let's go!!!!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Me: And _that _is how the whole freaking living room was destroyed!**

**Iggy: That was hilarious though!**

**Me: My parents were woken up and we got into soooooooooo much trouble that I can't even explain it to you!**

**Iggy: And, once again, Bell had to stop her parents from kicking me out of the house!**

**Me: Is that your secret plan or something!? Are you trying to get kicked out of the house so that you can get away!!!?????**

**Iggy: Umm......**

**Me: -glares- Too bad you can't see me giving you death glares!**

**Iggy: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Right, I would now like to mention something important. One of my friends from school started up this forum called The Writers Guild. It is this awesome place where you can talk about things to do with books, writing stories and fanfiction. I'm on it too, and you can basically talk about whatever you want. So, you guys should check it out and have a look around, and if you like what you see, you can register :D**

**And don't use this as a link......cause it won't work. Just replace the word 'dot' with an actual dot and put in the address bar......**

**The Writers Guild: http://fpinkbookofdoom(dot)11(dot)forumer(dot)com**

**Iggy: Bell is sooooo obsessed with this site that it isn't funny anymore....**

**Me: Well, I like it :D My friend even let me put this story on it :D**

**Iggy: -sighs- Just check it out guys and get her to SHUT UP!!! At least do it for me to save my hearing!**

**Me: -snickers-**

**R&R?!**

**Bell and Ig :D :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Heather Fools Ig and I

**Me: HI! Iggy has been bothering me to update this (And I know that I should have updated a lot sooner....)**

**Iggy: Yes. She's had this chapter written for ages and she's just been too lazy to put it up!**

**Me: Uh, yeah sorry :D But here it is. Now, the other reason that I didn't put it up is cause it isn't as funny as the other chapters, but more an idea that Heather had and she wanted me and Ig to write about it....**

**Iggy: And we both felt like killing her afterwards!**

**Me: And you'll see why after you read this. Iggy and I chased her around the house for half an hour wanting to, in Max's words, Rip out her spine and beat her with it!**

**Iggy: And that my friends, is what is called an 'understatement' Go look it up in the dictionary!**

**Me: -snickers- My sis is going to kill me when she reads this......**

**Iggy: Kill us......but what she does won't be as bad as what you can do...**

**Me: So, thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers :D**

**Kara Nicole  
Soon2BeMe  
bookworm  
Madeline Cullen  
XD IgGy JaKe SeTh R mInE XD  
RockenRollTurtle  
Razamataz  
BellaRide28  
Rainbow Wings  
Saint and Fang  
Ponyboy79  
Shelby  
Sapphira Majoram and Edward  
Nova Ride**

**And, if you haven't noticed, I have stopped writing those little speeches that I used to write as it wastes a lot of my time and I get so many reviews now that I can't keep up with them! SO guys, thanx!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, ona another note-**

**Iggy: Bell, kust let them read the chapter and I'll tell them about it at the end....**

**Me: YAY! Thanx Iggy! You really do come in handy you know :D -huggles Iggy-**

**Iggy: Uh, Bell, let go.......you're worse than Jov and Raz!!! Bell!!!!**

**Me: -snickers-**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Me: ZOMG!

Iggy: What is it, another email from Fang or Gazzy?

Me: Umm....No, it's nothing important....

Iggy: Yes it is, I can tell by the sound of your voice. Tell me what it is!

Me: It isn't anything! -pulls out laptop-

Iggy: Fine then, but what are you doing now?!

Me: Umm.....

Iggy: BELL!!!

Me: Emailing Saint and Fang, and Raz and Gaz

Iggy: Why? You did that that this morning! We don't need to do it again!

Me: Well, uh, yeah we do because, uh.....

Iggy: Bell, just tell me what it is!

Me: IT'S NOTHING!!!!

Iggy: It doesn't sound like nothing...

Me: Well, it is. It's nothing......

Iggy: Bell, calm down and tell me what it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Fine......It's a.....note.....

Iggy: And why is that so bad? You get them all the time from crazy fangirls wanting me and you just ignore them anyway!

Me: Well this one's different

Iggy: How is it different?

Me: ..........

Iggy: BELL!!

Me: It's from MAX!!!!

Iggy:........

Me: Ig?

Iggy:......HOLY CRAP!!!! So she is looking for us?!

Me: Yep.

Iggy: And she's going to come rescue us?!

Me: Yep.

Iggy: And we're going to leave this place forever?!

Me: No

Iggy: WHAT?!

Me: I don't want you to go and Saint and Raz won't want Fang and Gazzy to go either so I'm emailing them to warn them.....

Iggy: -sighs- Can you read the note to me so I can at least understand the full extent of the situation?

Me: Wow, those were some big words Ig.......... I didn't know that you were that smart!

Iggy: -rolls eyes- Just read it to me!

Me: Okay.....

_To whom it may concern,_

_I don't know who you are, or why you did this, but you have gone way too far. We are in the middle of a global crisis which we are currently unable to solve, due to the fact that three of my Flock are missing. Seriously, we miss them and we need them to help us save the world! So get off your ass and send them back before the whole world is burned to ashes and no-one will survive! And, if you don't send them back, I know where you are and I'll come and get them myself!_

_Maximum Ride_

Iggy: Okay......this is strange.

Me: What do you mean?

Iggy: Max had no idea where we were or who had us..... And how did she get onto fanfiction without a computer?

Me: -shrugs- She could have used her moms. And maybe she found my fanfic....

Iggy: When was it sent?

Me: A few minutes ago

Iggy: Can you reply?

Me: Are you the Riddler or something?

Iggy: Just answer the question!

Me: Yes I can

Iggy: Then reply and ask her how she knows where we are

Me: Fine Mr. Bossy

Iggy: -sighs-

_Dear Maximum,  
How do you know where Fang, Iggy and Gazzy are anyway? They are in Australia and America but they are very big countries and it would take you almost forever to find us! You will never get them back! NEVER!!!_

_Aleria14_

Me: Okay, I sent it.

Iggy: So now what?

Me: NARNIA!!

Iggy: -sighs- Not that again!

Me: Well, I got bored

Iggy: Have you got a short attention span?

Me: No, I just get bored easily.......

Iggy: Well, I think we all noticed that, Bell

Me: It isn't something that is easy to miss about me, is it?

Iggy: No.........

Me: Hey, do you know what feels good?

Iggy: Uh, Bell, I'm not sure that I actually want to know.......

Me: STICKING YOUR HAND IN A BOWL FULL OF COOKED SPAGHETTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: Uh........

Me: What?

Iggy: I thought that.....Uh.......

Me: Iggy, you have a really sick mind!! You know that?

Iggy: Yeah.........

Me: -sighs- OH! She replied!

_Dear Aleria14,_

_Jeb had a tracker put on them so that if any of us went missing we could find them. So, tell whoever else that has taken them to send them back NOW!_

_Maximum_

Me: -reads to Iggy-

Iggy: -snickers-

Me: Shut up! She's gonna have to come and get you back!

Iggy: Fine with me -leans back in chair- Just tell me when she gets here

Me: -glares-

-Heather walks in-

Heather: What are you two up to?

Me: -sighs- Max sent a note in a review saying that she's coming to get Iggy, Gazzy and Fang. So, now I'm sending a message to Raz and Saint to let them know that she's coming

Heather: -smiles-

Me: What's the matter with you? I thought that you didn't want them to leave either?

-Heather runs downstairs-

Me: Okay.....That was weird

Iggy: Who cares? She's your sister so she probably gets her weirdness from you!

Me: -whacks with Herring- SHUT UP!!

Iggy: You are really weird.....

Me: Says the Blind mutant Birdkid.....

_Dear Saint and Raz,_

_We have a crisis on our hands! Max has found out where we are and she is coming to get-_

Me: Hang on....

Iggy: What?

Me: I need to get a drink, and then I'll email them!

Iggy: What is with your randomness?!

Me: -shrugs- I want a drink!!!!

Iggy: FINE! I'll get it, you email them

Me: -smiles-

-Iggy sighs then leaves the room-

Me: Right, where was I?

_Dear Saint and Raz,_

_We have a crisis on our hands! Max has found out where we are and she is coming to get Fang, Iggy and Gazzy! Apparently, they have a tracking device on them so if they got lost she could find them. Saint, make sure that you have Spiffy and Pooky to protect Fang and make sure that he is with you at all times! Raz, Don't let Gaz out of your sight and make sure that your brothers help to protect him! And as for me, I will-_

Iggy: BELL!!!

Me: I am trying to write an important email!!! Just bring the drink up here!

Iggy: But, Bell, you might want to come see this!

Me: -sighs- Fine, I'm coming!

-Bell goes downstairs to find Iggy in the study-

Me: What is it?

Iggy: Your sister was on the computer at same time as you....

Me: Soooo........?

Iggy: What does the screen say?

Me: Umm..... SHE'S ON FANFICTION!!!!!!

Iggy: Exactly!

Me: THE LITTLE BRAT IS GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: After her!!

Heather: -laughing hysterically- I can't believe that you fell for the fake ransom note?!

Me and Iggy: -glares at her-

Me: You are so dead!

-Iggy and Bell chase her around the house-

-half an hour later-

-back up in Bells room-

Iggy: So, I guess Max isn't coming for us?

Me: Nope. I hate my little sister sometimes!

Iggy: -growls- Me too.........

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Me: And,there you go. The little brat almost tricked me.......**

**Iggy: Luckily she didn't get away with anything.....so, do you want me to bring it up now?**

**Me: Yup, please**

**Iggy: Okay, we've got three pieces of news to share with you. 1) I'm all assuming that all you crazed fans -cough_like_coughcough_Bell_cough- are excited for the upcoming Maximum Ride movie? Well, for all the latest news you can go to Flock Updates to learn about EVERYTHING that you are waiting to know. To get there, just get the link off 'Kara Nicole' Profile page. The little episodes that they do are very worthwhile and enjoyable.**

**Me: I would have put a link on here but I'm having a few problems with links lately, so it's probably just safest to get it off Kara's profile. She is also one of my loyal reviewers, so if you go to the reviews page you can click on her name and go to her profile from there :D**

**Iggy: 2) Look out for the highly anticipated chapter: 'Iggy's sleepover,' As Fang should be here sometime this week (Whenever Saint sends him through the portal of doom)**

**3) Bell has written a new story that she is currently obsessed with. Its is called: 'How long is forever?' And she would appreciate it if you would read it :D**

**Me: -nods enthusiastically-**

**Iggy: That's another reason why she hasn't updated this, as she is so obsessed with her new story that she has been neglecting her other ones....**

**Me: Yeah, sorry about that....I'll update more regularly from now on! :D**

**Iggy: Uh, did I cover everything?**

**Me: Amazingly, yeah......and you didn't screw it up! Congrats!**

**Iggy: -smiles-**

**R&R?!**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Marriage?

**Hi :D:D:D:D:D**

**Iggy: Bell is, for once, not being lazy and updating :D So now everyone's happy!**

**Me: -smiles- I know I'm special. Now, there's a few issues that I've got to address.....**

**Iggy: Oh yeah....**

**Me: Firstly, I need to do another disclaimer.......**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters. I also do not own Saint, Jov, Raz, Damon, Lola, Abbie or Shelby......**

**Me: Is that everyone?**

**Iggy: I think so...**

**Me: Everyone on that list is actually a real person and I don't own them......I forgot to put a disclaimer in for them, so I did it now :D**

**Iggy: Second order of business -slams down hammer-**

**Me: Uh, where did you get that?**

**Iggy: -shrugs-**

**Me: There was a bit of confusin in the last chapter. It was written before the flock/Cullen (Yes, Edward has been kidnapped by Sapphira Majoram) kidnapping epidemic. So it was written when Max had her freedom, so I was a bit on edge that she was coming for Iggy.......but that's all been taken care of :D**

**Iggy: Much to my dismay...**

**Me: -sighs- Okay, third order of business-**

**Iggy: THIRD ORDER OF BUSINESS! -whacks hammer on desk-**

**Me: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?!?!?!?!?!? -sighs- Whatever. Thanx to:**

**Soon2BeMe  
rainbowstrike  
Kara Nicole  
BellaRide28  
XD IGgY JaKe SeTh R mInE XD  
SeekDreamsAndFindHope  
Madeline Cullen  
RockenRollTurtle  
Sapphira Majoram  
Team Jasper and Volturi  
Desdemona-Kali  
Rainbow Wings  
tgypwya**

**All of your reviews make my day and they are very funny :D**

**Iggy: FOURTH ORDER OF BUSINESS!! -bangs hammer-**

**Me: -rolls eyes- You remember the "STICKING YOUR HAND IN A BOWL FULL OF SPAGHETTI!" Quote from my last chapter? That was actually thought of by my friend, Jov, and so now I'm disclaiming that quote too.....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the quote: **"**STICKING YOUR HAND IN A BOWL FULL OF SPAGHETTI!" As it belongs to Jov........**

**Iggy: FIFTH ORDER OF BUSINESS!!! -bangs hammer on table-**

**Me: Okay, that's it!!!! -throws hammer out window-**

**Iggy: -glares-**

**Me: -laughs hysterically- Thank god. **

**Alright. I'm sure that most of you have read St Fang of Boredoms fics, so you should know about the 'Emergancy Hiatus' update that she put up recently. It was very sad and it managed to make me cry........'Why cry for someone you hardly know?' You may ask. Well, if you did read it, you would notice that Fang mentioned that us fanfiction fans/reviewers were family, or something, and I agree. I guess that's why. I have a lot of friends on fanfiction (You know who you are) and I do care about them, even if I don't personally know them........**

**-please hold while Bell has a sappy moment-**

**Me: IGGY!!! TURN OFF THE SPEECH RECOGNITION!!!**

**Iggy: Sorry, but it was getting too sappy for your own good......**

**Me: Right, sorry guys. The order of business was that Fang and Iggy's sleepover has been temporarily cancelled due to the emergancy hiatus. And I don't mind as it is for a good and resonable reason (If that makes sense). And don't worry, Saint and I WILL organise another one, so don't worry :D**

**Sixth order of business:**

**_This chapter is dedicated to St Fang of boredom and her family with the hopes that they can get through this hard time......._**

**That is my way of praying. Now, enough of my sappyness, on with the funnyness!!!**

* * *

Me: It's my favourite time of day :D

Iggy: -sighs- Recess?

Me: Yup

Lola: HELLO PEOPLE!!!!

Me: -sighs-

Lola: -sighs-

Me: Did you just sigh because I sighed?

Lola: No....maybe.....yes.....

Iggy: -sighs-

Lola: - sighs-

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: OH GIVE IT UP!

Iggy: -snickers-

Lola: -sighs-

Me: -smacks forehead- I've started to forget the reason for this conversation....

Iggy: -shrugs- Just another random thought that occurred to you

Me: Probably...

Lola: I helped!!!

Me: Uh, yes and you are, umm, doing a very good job.....

Lola: Yep, that's right! I help you a lot! You couldn't complete a thought without me!!!

Me: She's like my day planner! Just like Iggy!!!

Iggy: Uh, sure. That's not weird at all......

Saint: -appears- -whacks with Herring- -disappears-

Iggy: Let me guess, Saint again?

Me and Lola: Yup

Lola: RANDOM TIME! Iggy, this is a very important question.......does Saint hate you?

Iggy: -sighs- Bell said that too......No, she doesn't hate me-

Me: Lola, remember what Mr. M said? Hate is a strong word....

Lola: Shut up!

Iggy: She doesn't hate me. She just gets annoyed at random times and magically appears in Bell's fics

Me: And it's highly enjoyable to watch.......Oh, and I should probably apologise to Fang about that comment that I made in a previous chapter.....

Iggy: That was hilarious! Fang was really angry! -smiles evilly-

Lola: Which comment was it?

Me: -joins Iggy in smiling evilly- The comment was about........Hang on! I didn't say it! Shelby did!

Iggy: Yes, but you wrote it!

Lola: What are you talking about!?

Me: I just wrote what she said though!!

Lola: Guys!? Hello? Person here that doesn't know what you're talking about!!!!!!!

Iggy: I know, but you could have cut that part out!

Me: But it was funny and-

Lola: -screams- GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me and Iggy: -stare in shock at Lola-

Lola: -snickers- FINALLY! What comment are you arguing about?!

Me: Oh, right. You don't know do you? It's probably best to tell our loyal readers what the hell they are reading about. It was when Shelby said: You should get married like Saint and Fang. In the review, Fang got pissed off and Saint gave him a hard time.....it was funny!!!!

Iggy: More like hilarious!

Lola: So......did they get married?

Me: Uh, dunno......I'm not sure, but I think that they're engaged. Right, Fang?

Iggy: Bell, I'm almost certain that he's going to kill you when he reads this.....but it is so worth it!

Me: -shrugs- Fang might want to kill me, but I'm sure that Saint will be happy with it :D

Lola: And I think that he wouldn't kill you! If he tries, I'll kill him first.....or I'll at least try!

Raz: -appears- So, uh, Ig, are you and Bell gonna get married? Can I be the maid of honour!?

Me: Yes of course, Raz!!!!!! This will be great!

Lola: Can I be the bridesmaid!?

Me: Sure

Lola: Do I have to wear a dress?

Me: Not if you don't want to....

Lola: WOOHOOOO!!!!!

Jov: -appears- Can I come too!?

Me: Okay, what do you want to be then?

Iggy: DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS AT ALL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Me, Jov, Raz and Lola: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: So, Jov?

Jov: The wedding crasher!!!!

Iggy: YES!!!

Me: NO!!!

Jov: Fine, I'll be the priest....

Iggy: AHA! But you need a license!

-license appears-

Me: -gives license to Jov- Here you go....

Iggy: Damn.....

Lola: SUCK!!!!

Jov: Krill is yum, yum, yum........

Iggy: WTF!!!!

Me: -sighs- Ig, remember who you're talking to. It's Jov........

Raz: Iggy, have you met Jov?

Iggy: Yes

Raz: Have you hung out with Jov?

Iggy: Yes

Raz: Have you talked to Jov?

Iggy: Yes...

Raz: Then you must know about her randomness...

Iggy: -sighs- Right......It was very random. What is with Krill anyway?

Me: Do NOT INSULT KRILL! Krill is yum, yum, yum!!!

Iggy: -sighs-

Lola: -sighs-

Iggy: -groans- Not this again!!!!

Lola: -groans-

Iggy: Somebody kill me soon......

Jov: -gasps- But not before the big day!!!!!

Iggy: Oh yeah....On second thought, KILL ME NOW!!!!!!

Raz: But, Igs, I thought that you, of all people, would be looking forward to the wedding night!!! Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.......

Iggy: NUDGE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: Iggy, you're an idiot!

Raz: So, Ig, are you looking forward to the wedding night?

Iggy: Well, I, Uh.....LOLA!!!

Lola: Huh?

Iggy: -gives Lola a bat- Just whack me on the back of the head....hard enough to end my suffering!!!

Lola: -lifts bat- Hockey style or baseball style?

Iggy: Either is fine....

Lola: Okay, baseball style it is...........-brings bat back-

Me: Oh, and maybe we can get Justin to be the ring bearer and Janet can be another flower girl!

Iggy: Lola, don't hold back.........

Raz: Do you think that Saint and Fang would like to come?

Me: YEAH! And Spiffy and Pooky too!!!!

Jov: You'll have to make invitations!!!

Me and Raz: YEAH!!!

Iggy: Please hurry up!!!

Lola: Fine. Ju, cue, hatchi, nana, roku, go-

Iggy: What the hell are you saying?

Lola: Japanese....

Iggy: English please!!!

Lola: -sighs- Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four-

Me: Uh, excuse me Lola?

Lola: Yes?

Me: I'm sorry to interrupt but....

Lola: Uh-huh?

Me: There is to be no killing in this fic

Lola: Aww.......

Me: I'm sorry....

Lola: -whines- But I'd be sooooo good...

Me: I know.....

Lola: -whines- But I had a bat and everything.....and...........Aww........

Me: I know.....

Iggy: So, I can't escape you, even by death?

Me: Nope.

Iggy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me, Jov, Raz and Lola: -snickers-

Iggy: Oh, there's always Max though!!!

Me: Oh, didn't I tell you?

Iggy: What?

Me: Max has been captured too....

Iggy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Raz: So, when's the wedding?

Iggy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Me: SHUT UP!!!!!!!! And get over it!!

Iggy: I'll get over it when you call off the wedding!!!

Me: Uh, what wedding?

Iggy: -groans in frustration- The one that you've been planning!!!!

Me: Uh, Ig....we were just joking......

Iggy: -starts banging head against wall-

Me: And you say that I do that too much.....

Iggy: Well you played that trick on me all day!!!!!!!!

Me: Uh, no we didn't....

Iggy: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: I was kidding just then. Raz, the wedding is in two months!

Iggy: -moans- I'm gonna die........

Damon: Hey Ig, I've got to tell you something!

Iggy: COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-leaves-

Me:, Jov, Raz and Lola: -snickers-

* * *

**Me: That was the longest chapter yet.....**

**Iggy: Shocker!**

**Me: Yeah, I know :D I absolutely loved the discussion! Didn't you, Ig?**

**Iggy: -glares- That was one of the most frustrating days of my life!!!!**

**Me: -snickers- But it was hilarious.....did you notice that we mentioned everyone that we've listed in this fic.....except for Abbie**

**Iggy: And you just did it then!**

**Me: There you go!!! HOORAY!!!!!!!**

**Iggy: Problem solved.....**

**Me: KRILL YUM YUM YUM!!!!!!**

**Iggy: Not again.....**

**Me: Well, it is!!!!**

**Iggy: Right, whatever.......**

**Me: -sighs-**

**R&R!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Boredom in Englishagain!

**Me: Okay, so this is just another product of my boredom....**

**Iggy: She's been bored a lot lately!**

**Me: Yeah, very....-sighs- I need to find something to do**

**Iggy: Update your other stories?**

**Me: Not a bad idea**

**Iggy: Exactly**

**Me: Did you just say exactly?**

**Iggy: -shrugs- It catches on....**

**Me: Whatever......Now, thanx to:**

**Kara Nicole  
hands&bowlsofcookedspaghetti  
Lola  
Razamataz  
RockenRollTurtle  
Team Jasper and the Volturi  
Madeline Cullen  
Soon2BeMe  
Sapphira Majoram  
SilentName  
Rainbow Wings  
Nova Ride  
Desdomona-Kali  
writeitloud  
bookworm  
BellaRide28  
Saint and Fang  
Shelby**

**Thanx you guys! All of your reviews made me smile!**

**Iggy: And then go on a dopey high where I lost my hearing.....again.**

**Me: Yeah....that was fun**

**Iggy: You know, one of these days you're going to say something that you're going to regret and I'm going to be here to hear it!**

**Me: And one day you're going to do something stupid and I'm going to see it- Oh wait, you've already done that!!!**

**Iggy: -sighs-**

**Me: -snickers- Honestly can't be bothered with the A/N tonight. So, I'm just going to say this: I believe that this isn't my best chapter and I'm sorry. I just wanted to post it cause....well, I don't know. But Iggy wanted me to**

**Iggy: I'm trying to get her to update more often than she usually does**

**Me: Even if it's a suckish chapter?**

**Iggy: Whatever**

**Me: -sighs- Here you go. I hope that at least you like it :D**

* * *

Me: So, Ig and I are in English and we are extremely bored…..

Iggy: She read through _all_ of the reviews for Iggy Ramblings :D and then half of the reviews on hidden secrets before I told her that she should update this one.....

Me: -sighs- I know that it's English, one of my favourite classes, but today we're doing computer work and I have finished! -sighs-

Iggy: And since this is_ English_, I have nothing to do either -sighs-

Me: -sighs-

Iggy:-sighs-

Me: Ig, this is getting really old now!

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: -whacks with herring- But _this_ never gets old -snickers-

Iggy: In my opinion it does!!! Stop hitting me!

Me: -whacks with Herring-

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: FISH ARE AWESOME!!!!

Iggy: -rolls eyes-

Me: ......Bored _again_

Iggy: How long did that last, like, three seconds?!

Me: Uh-huh, three seconds ago I wasn't bored, but now I'm bored again!! HOORAY FOR THE BORDENESS!!!!!!

Iggy: No, when you're bored, you do bad things….

Me: Like?

Iggy: Whack me with herrings!

Me: Oh yeah…..-whacks with herring-

Iggy: Unfair

Me: Your right, I'll stop.

Iggy: Good.

Me:………..........................

Iggy:………..............................

Me:………...................................

Iggy:……...........................................

Me: I'M BORED!!!

Iggy: -groans-

Me: I'm gonna send an email to Jov!!

Iggy: But you saw her five minutes ago!

Me: -shrugs-

-Bell tries to send email-

Me: I'm really starting to get annoyed

Iggy: Why?

Me: Cause my email won't send!!!!!!

Iggy: Be patient

Me: BUT IT WON'T SEND!!!!!

Iggy: -sighs-

Jov: I LOVE YOU IGGY!!!!!

Iggy: Not this again......

Jov: BUT I NEED YOU IGGY!!!

Iggy: Bell, why didn't you tell me that Jov was in our class?

Me: Uh, must've slipped my mind….-snickers-

Iggy: -groans-

Jov: I LOVEST YOU IGGY!!!!!!

Me: And that's the word of the day: Lovest

Iggy: This has started to get incredibly random….

Me: I know…..

Jov: -gives Iggy big hug- I LOVE IGGY!!!!!

Me: Jov, shut up!

Iggy: More like LET ME GO!!!

Jov: NEVER!!!!! I WILL HAVE YOU IGGY!!!!!

Me: But what about Fang? I thought that you wanted him....

Jov: Saint has him under lock and key-

Saint: -appears- Fang is mine and you will never get him!!! -disappears-

Me: Wow…..

Jov: Weird........

Iggy: Can't breathe….

Me: -snickers- Jov, let the blind pyromaniac go....

Jov: But I lovest him!!!

Me: Jov....

Jov: Fine.....-let's Iggy go-

Iggy: Sometimes the crazy fangirl thing gets tiring!

Me: -whacks- Sexist- You know what; I'm not going to even bother. You know what you are!

Iggy: -snickers-

Me: Okay, I'm now out of ideas to talk about.......

Iggy: We've noticed

Me: Krill, yum yum yum!!!!

Iggy: -sighs- Now you're just using quotes from the last chapter!

Jov: But Krill really _is _yum yum yum!!!

Me: Yeah! Nothing is as yum yum yum as krill!!!!

Iggy: You guys have lost it!!!

Me: No Iggy, we never had it...

Iggy: I see....

Me: No you don't

Iggy: That was a really bad pun, Bell!

Me: But it was worth it :D

Iggy: No, it wasn't

Me: Yes it was!

Iggy: No it wasn't!

Me: Yes it was!

Iggy: No it wasn't!

Me: No it wasn't!

Iggy: Yes it was!!!

Me: -laughs-

Iggy: WAIT A MINUTE!!!!

Me: Do you know that Fang fell for the exact same thing when Saint did it? I guess that you're both as stupid as each other!

Iggy: AM NOT!!

Me: ARE TOO!!

Iggy: AM NOT!!!

Jov: ARE TOO!!

Iggy: AM NOT!!!

Me: ARE TOO!!!

Jov: AM NOT!!!

Iggy: Uh......Are too?

Me: -snickers- You just fell for it again Ig......

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: .......Okay, now I'm _really_ out of stuff to say.....

Iggy: Uh.....I got nothing

Me: Jov?

Jov: -shakes head-

Me: Okay.............ZOMG!!!! Guess what?!

Iggy: What?

Me: I thought of a topic to talk about!!!!

-song hallelujah plays-

Iggy: What the hell?

Me: JOV! Turn that song off!

Jov: -turns off song- But I thought that it fit perfectly with your moment!!!

Iggy: -snickers-

Me: Whatever. Now, someone, I can't remember who, asked me if I was going to drag Iggy along to the new Harry Potter movie........the answer to the question is yes :D

Iggy: Yeah, but I didn't understand it 'cause I haven't seen the other ones

Me and Jov: -gasps-

Iggy: HEY! When you're a birdkid on the run you don't get time to go to the movies, okay?

Me: -snickers- So, when we got home we had a Harry Potter marathon! It was awesome!!!

Iggy: And I got to watc- _listen_ to every one of them. So now I know all about them :D

Me: So.....for the first time in this story, I'm now going to ask you, my loyal readers, a question. What did you think of the new Harry Potter movie? If you want my opinion, I loved it. Sure the ending was open ended, but it had to be to set it up for the next one :D I really enjoyed it!

Iggy: And as for me, I liked it too. But not as much as Bell.....who went on a massive Harry Potter high when she got home.....

Me: -snickers- Also, if you guys have any questions or want to talk, feel free to email Iggy and I (email on my profile) as I would LOVE someone to talk to! ; ) SERIOUSLY!!

Iggy: -sighs- She's just really bored and wants something to do with all her new spare time....

Me: Well, uh, I....yeah, I do

Iggy: Did.....d-did you just a-agree with me!?!!?!?!?!?

Me: Uh.....CRAP! We just agreed on something!!!

Iggy: THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE!!!! ARGH!!!!!!

-leaves-

Me: Okay, that was, uh, weird.......wow.

Now I'm bored _and _alone!!! I'd better end this update before it gets too weird....

Jov: What about me!? You're not alone!!!!!

Me: Well.....uh......

Jov: What?

Me: I'm just going to end it now, okay?

Jov: Okayables

Me: -sighs-

* * *

**Me: That was.....really weird, wasn't it?**

**Iggy: Very**

**Me: Well, today was a very weird day**

**Iggy: Right....**

**Me: -sighs- I'm exhausted...ZOMG! SUPERNATURAL IS ON!!!!! I'd better go and watch it now!**

**Iggy: Oh great. No sleep tonight....at all?**

**Me: Yeah....I guess not**

**Iggy: THEN LET ME SLEEP!!!**

**Me: Wow, you get grumpy when you're tired!**

**Iggy: Just like you! But you're worse**

**Me: True......**

**R&R!?**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Music Madness!

**Hey guys! I decided to update this when I got home from school and I was on a high....**

**Iggy: But then her high died and now we're both extremely tired**

**Me: -yawns- So, I'm sorry to say that I just can't be bothered putting any effort into the A/N, so I'll just thank all you awesome people.....**

**Thanx to:  
Desdemona-Kali  
Team Jasper and Volturi  
Jade Sparkles  
Madeline Cullen  
SeekDreamsAndFindHope  
RockenRollTurtle  
Sapphira Majoram  
soon2Bme  
Writeitloud  
Rainbow Wings  
jayd-n33  
Kara Nicole (No surprise there Kara. Thanx :D)  
Kuaispeed**

**All of you are absolutely awesome and I really do appreciate all of your reviews :D**

**Iggy: Bell, you're forgetting something!**

**Me: Oh, right :D**

_**This chapter is dedicated to** **Kimothy Kerosene who talked to me when I had no-one else to talk to on Max-dan-wiz :D Thanx soooo much for that :D:D:D:D:D:D**_

**Iggy: I think that's it, right?**

**Me: who cares!? OH! I got an email!!!**

**Iggy: Great.....**

**Me: It's from Saint and Fang!!!**

**Iggy: READ IT!!!**

**-Bell reads Iggy email-**

**Me: -lol- Saint wants Fang to sneak a kangaroo into America after he sleeps over.......**

**Iggy: -laughs- Jeez, I never realized how steriotypical we can be**

**Me: -sighs- Next chapter will most likely be called: 'An Australian lesson' Where my friends and I will bust some myths! First one. There aren't kangaroos hopping around here....they're further out in the outback and-**

**Iggy: Let's just start the chapter before she gets started. She could probably write a book!!!!**

**Me: -snickers-**

* * *

Me: MUSIC MADNESS!!! WOOT!

Iggy: WOO!!!

Me: -laughs- Maybe we should explain what we're going on about

Iggy: -snickers- Or we could just leave them in the dark and continue to talk about how awesome it was?

Me: -shrugs- Works for me........Kidding. Basically, once a year there's a student run concert thing called Music Madness where you audition and show off your musical talent. On this said day, you only have to go to four periods and they are all shortened, so you don't have to do much work! AND we get to listen to music for most of the day! WOO!!!!!

Iggy: And now Bell's more hyper than ever, so she decided to update this

Me: Yeah, we just emailed Kara, and Iggy went down stairs to help my brother make a bomb.....which I ended

Iggy: After you got over your laziness of course

Me: -sighs- Yeah, I really need to get past this "I'm too lazy to do anything" faze

Iggy: Yeah, you probably will

Me: Or maybe I won't

Iggy: You will

Me: Won't

Iggy: Will

Me: WE'RE GETTING MARRIED IN TWO MONTHS!!!!!

Iggy:.........

Me: I found a way to shut him up!

Iggy:.........

Me: So, while he's shut his trap, I have just been going through my emails and reviews (Especially the long emails from Saint) and I found something that I think I should address

Iggy:.........

Me: -snickers- He's _still _in shock! Well, back when we were trying to discover if Iggy liked Ella, I heard him talking in his sleep to Ella! And he was smiling!!!

Iggy: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Me: That snapped him out of it

Iggy: Why did you tell them?! It was bad enough that Saint and Fang knew about that, but now everyone on fanfiction too!?

Me: Looks like it :D

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: So, what were you talking to her about?

Iggy: Nothing!?

Me: Sure, and I'm the president of the United States.

Iggy: Really? Since when? -snickers-

Me: Haha. Stop joking around and answer the question.

Iggy: I wasn't the one joking around! You said that you were the president!

Me: Yeah, well- STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!!

Iggy: I'm not going to tell you!

Me: Alright, what if I didn't type it and I swear that I won't tell anyone?

Iggy: -thinks- No

Me: Aw, come on Iggy! If you tell me I won't bother you about it anymore!

Iggy: No

Me: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE-

Iggy: OKAY! Just don't type it! I can hear you if you do!

Me: Fine. Just let me save the document.....

-Bell saves the document AND turns on speech recognition- **(A/N: Speech recognition is when the computer picks up on what you say instead of typing. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)**

Me: Alright, now tell me!!!

Iggy: Well, uh, we were talking about, uh.......

Me: WHAT!?

Iggy: Uh.......wewerejusthangingoutandtalkingaboutprivateissues

Me: What. The. Hell?

Iggy: -takes deep breath- We were just hanging out and talking about private issues....

Me: What private issues?

Iggy: -blushes-

Me: Or weren't you guys talking at all? More like......Nope. Not even gonna say it. **(A/N: All you guys with sick minds, kissing or making out.....not what you're most likely thinking! Iggy may be sick but he isn't _that _sick!!!!!)**

Iggy: Yeah, you happy now

Me: Very. Back to the convo?

Iggy: Whatever.....

Me: So, where were we.....-turns off speech recognition-

Iggy: -shrugs- Just re-read it

Me: Oh, right. -sighs- I've had to do that a lot lately....

Iggy: That's because you're always forgetting everything

Me: -sighs- True, okay.....

-Bell is re-reading her and Iggy's conversation-

Me: -laughing hysterically at Iggy's dream-

Iggy: Bell, it isn't that funny

Me: It -laughs- is -laughs- hilarious!!!! -laughs harder-

Iggy: -sighs- No it isn't!

Me: It is.....

Iggy: Whatever, now we're just talking about nothing

Me: Yeah, I know. What else can we talk about?

Iggy: -shrugs- You're the one that wanted to update!

Me: Umm.....Oh, I think that now might be a good time to discuss some of the reviews as I didn't answer some questions :D

Iggy: And don't forget to put the question, Bell. Because some of the reviews are from a while ago....

Me: Yeah, I will....let's see.....

**Writeitloud:**  
_1) I got a thanks :) I feel special.  
2) You watch supernatural!?! Can we be best friends? :)  
3) This chapter made me laugh, a lot._

Yes, of course you get a thanks! I LOVEST SUPERNATURAL!!!! AWESOME! I'm overly addicted to it! And yes, you can be my friend :D

**Sapphira Majoram:**

_Hey! I liked the Harry Potter movie!! Did you cry when Dumbledore died? I did, and I was the only person to cry in the whole damn theater! IDIOTS!! NO APPRECIATION FOR HARRY POTTER!_

Edward: But there was only 6 other people besides your group of 5. And your mom cried.

Me: I was only a couple of tears! That's it!

YES! How could anyone not cry when he died, it was sad!

_Me: Anyway, I wonder if Bells knows that Saint is off hiatus?_

Edward: Most likely.

Me: But she didn't say so in the up-date.

I did know that Saint was off hiatus and I went on a high afterwards.....I just forgot to mention in the update

**SekDreamsAndFindHope:**

_Luna: OH COME ON! Well, it was incredibly random-and you're in school? Isn't it summer vacation? Say Hi to Jov for me, and ask if she drinks extra caffinated coffee?_

I live in Australia, so it's winter here, therefore I don't have vacation. It's soooooo unfair how you guys get to have vacation while I'm at school!!!! And Jov doesn't drink coffee.....she's the way she is because...well, I don't know. -lol-

**Madeline Cullen:**

_Iggy, I am waiting for the day when you get tired of all the blind jokes and just deck someone. Everyone knows you are more than capable of dealing some brain damage._

Iggy: Yes, well, I release my anger in different ways......like making fun of Bell. I have been planning to deck Damon.....but then he wouldn't talk to me about the hot girls at Bell's school so.......

**Shelby:**

_nice one loved it weres my invite ??_

Me: It got lost in the mail.....and it probably never is coming Shelbz :D

_OI iand i thought Iggy was blind so how did he see what Heather was up too ??_

Iggy: Because I'm smarter than the average bear!

**Desdomona-Kali:**

_I was wondering if you're going to write more chapters with your friend's coz they are really funny and I like them a lot_

Yeah! Of course! They always help me when it comes to writing these stories! And, as I said, most of these events actually happened and I started to record to all down in my notebook :D

**Nova Ride:**

_can I PLEASE play the piano when you get married? Like, I'll play Here comes the Bride on the piano :)_

Of course you can :D The more the merrier and I'm sure that you'd do an awesome job!!!

**Rainbow Wings:**

_But you know that when you do get married (like really married) your gonna have to tell your husband that you fantasized about marrying a blind bird-kid, not wait you weren't even fantasizing! you were PLANNING!_

Lol. I laughed when I read this....and, you're right! I am gonna have to do this sooner or later.....

**SilentName:**

_This was so funny! Mabey I kidnap Total!_

Go for it. I'm not stopping you! -lol-

**Razamataz:**

_LOLABLES  
you were writing that all day... and i helped a lot and you know it...  
but uh ig? you never actually answered my question... are you looking forward to the wedding night...*whispers* bel- he does know what happens on a wedding night... doesn't he?_

Me: AHHHH!!!! It's the Jov disease! Raz has it now!!! Yes, you did help me out! You always do!

Iggy: -sighs- And I do know what happens on a wedding night, Raz! I'm not an idiot! But I wouldn't like to do anything like that with Bell!

Me: I'll take that as an insult!

Me: -sighs- If anyone has any questions-

Iggy: Even ones where you want to ask me something!!!

Me: Not that anyone will want to talk to you!

Iggy: HEY! I'm more interesting than you!

Me: Well, I can at least reply to them! So if you don't shut your mouth you won't get to talk to anyone for a week!

Iggy:.......

Me: -snickers- Okay, I'd better go and sleep now. So, tired.....

Iggy: Her hyperness just died

Me: Yeah. Night everyone :D

* * *

**Me: So, if you haven't already figured this out, when this conversation ended it was late. In fact, we only finished a while ago**

**Iggy: What time is it?**

**Me: Uh.......12:42pm.......**

**Iggy: Bed?**

**Me: Yeah. I think so.....**

**R&R!?!?!?!?!**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	15. Chapter 15: At the Footy!

**Me: So....this story was inspired while we were at the football**

**Iggy: Very random.....**

**Me: Yeah, I know. But Shelby wanted to write another one while we were there, so we did**

**Iggy: -sighs-**

**Me: Okay, not much to put in the austhor note......except, read the note at the bottom!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Iggy: There is something to put in the author note!!!!**

**Me: What?**

**Iggy: The same comment that you put at the start of Hidden Secrets!!!**

**Me: -snickers- Right.....This is what it said:**

**_"Me: hahahahaahahaahahahaha_**

**_Iggy: BELL!!!!!! I'm going to bloody kill you!!!!!_**

**_Me: Iggy has become Australian!_**

**_Iggy: NO! I'M SERIOUS!!!!_**

**_Me: -sighs- You wouldn't do that...._**

**_Iggy: -glares-_**

**_Me: Okay.....right. Well, for those of you that read Iggy ramblings you'd know that our topic was what Iggy was dreaming about (Ella) and I truned on speech recognition so that people could read what we were talking about. Well, Iggy just found out!_**

**_Iggy: Grrr......"_**

**Me: He was soooooo angry. It was hilarious!!!!!**

**Iggy: And now Saint and Fang want to know what my 'private issues' are.....**

**Me: I'm sure that EVERYONE wants to know**

**Iggy: -glares-**

**Me: -shrugs- Not my problem.....**

**Thanx to:  
****KimothykeroseneXD  
Madeline Cullen  
I Talk A Lot  
Writeitloud  
Rainbow Wings  
Jade Sparkles  
****Saint and Fang  
Razamataz  
RockenRollTurtle  
soon2Bme  
Desdemona-Kali  
hands&bowlsofcookedspaghetti**

**You guys are all awesome in your own special way!**

**Iggy: Just like Bell is special in her own special wa-**

**Me: -whacks with herring- Okay, a few things that you need to know before the chapter begins. Since this was written at the footy, there will be some things that you won't understand. So, here's their meanings:**

**Pies/Magpies: The name of Shelby's and my favorite football team  
D.T: Is one of the players  
Leon: Another player  
Jack: Same as the above two  
****Didak: Player**

* * *

Shelby: -screaming- GO PIES!!! COME ON!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!

Iggy: I swear that by the end of the night I'm going to be deaf as well as blind!

Me: That would be bad......

Iggy: That's my point. Shelby, keep your voice down!

Shelby: Shut up, my team's losing!!!!!

Iggy: So, that's no reason to-

Shelby: D.T!!!!!!! COME ON D.T, PICK IT UP!!!!!!

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: -snickers- Ig, she's not going to shut up. Trust me, I've tried.....

Iggy: Well then, I'm surprised that _you're _not deaf, Bell!

Me: Na, I've got my iPod to block her out

Iggy: What?!?!?! Why didn't you give me an earphone?!

Me: Because it's _my _iPod and the last time I gave it to you, you almost turned it into a bloody bomb!

Iggy: Aw, come on, Bell!

Me: NO!!!!!!

Shelby: -on phone- Can you see me? I'm the one waving at the top, behind the goal posts!

Me: Can't your dad see you?

Shelby: -sighs- No, and I can't find him either

Iggy: I see him. He's down there –points-

Me: Where?

Shelby: -smacks forehead- Bell, I can't believe that you fell for that again!

Me:.......CRAP!!! IGGY!!!!!!

Iggy: -snickers-

Shelby: I'm gonna go down and a level and try to get his attention.....-leaves-

Iggy: -sighs- Peace. Finally-

Me:-screams- WOOOOO!!!! THAT'S IT JACK!!! AWESOME GOAL!!! WOOOOOO!!!!

Iggy: BELL!!!!

Me: -shrugs- It was an awesome goal!

Iggy: I'm sure it was, now shut up!!!!

Me: Shut doesn't go up, prices do!!!

Iggy: Okay........

Me: -smiles proudly- Another saying that I love :D

Shelby: -comes back- -looks p.o'ed- I found out why he couldn't find me....

Me and Iggy: Why?

Shelby: -screams- Because he was facing the wrong way!!!!!!

Iggy: And there goes my hearing.....

Shelby: BELL!!!! Look! Leon's running, running, he's gonna go for goal........HE GOT IT!!!! HE'S GOT IT!!!!!!!

Me and Shelby: -screaming at the top of our lungs- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! GO LEON!!!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: -drops head into hands-

Me: -pats back- Are you okay?

Iggy: No

Me: -laughs- Here, you can have one of my earphones....

Iggy: Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?

Me: I think that you've through enough pain.....

Shelby: -laughs- I think that's fair

Me: Yeah. Hey Ig, do you consider eating chicken cannibalism? Well, for you anyway.....

Iggy: -blinks- That was random......Uh, I guess in a way it kind of is......I guess.......

Shelby: -gasps- We had chicken roll before we left! Iggy's a cannibal!!!!

Me: Iggy, how could you!?

Iggy: Bell, Shelby, it isn't as bad as you think-

Me: OF COURSE IT IS!!! It could have been a relative!

Shelby: Or worse, it could have been Gazzy in disguise as a chicken!

Iggy: Gazzy is not a chicken!

Me: He could be! How would you know, you can't see him!!!

Iggy: Gazzy is not a chicken! He's more human than bird!

Me: -shrugs- Saint may have used her powers to turn him into a chicken!

Iggy: Since when does Saint have anything to do with this?

Me: Since I said so!

Shelby: And our word is law!

Me: Exactly. Krill yum yum yum

Iggy: -groans-

Shelby: How do you know that krill isn't yum yum yum? You've never tried it!

Iggy: Where am I supposed to get krill?

Shelby: How should I know?! But you still need to try it! -says under breath- Even though I haven't tried it.....

Iggy: WHAT?!?! Then you need to try it too!

Me: No, she doesn't! She's already a firm believer in the yumness of krill!

Shelby: Krill, yum yum yum!

Iggy: -sighs-

Shelby: Bell, how did you discover that krill was so yum yum yum?

Iggy: DON'T ASK HER THAT!!!!!

Me: Well, it started in marine biology. Jov, Iggy and I were watching/listening to an ocean movie and krill came on the screen. At the time, Jov had an obsession with saying things were yum yum yum, so when krill came on the screen, she randomly said that it was yum yum yum. I agreed with her. Ever since that day, krill has been yum yum yum and it always will be. That is the origin of krill.

Shelby: -in awe- Wow......

Me: I know. It truly is amazing. So far, we have many followers of our belief such as Jov, Raz, Shelby, Lola, Saint and me.

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: We have yet to convince Fang and Ig that krill is yum yum yum

Iggy: And we will never give in!

Me: Shut up!

Iggy: Shut doesn't go up, prices do!

Me: -whacks with Herring- Stop stealing my lines!!!

Shelby: STOP FIGHTING AND BE QUIET!!! I'm trying to watch the game!!!

Iggy: You're telling us to be quiet after all the noise that you were making?!?!?! I can't believe-

Shelby: SHUSH!!!!!!

Iggy: -grumbles-

Me and Shelby: -snickers-

Shelby: -screaming- DIDAK!!!! How could you do that you idiot!!!!!!!

Iggy: -groans-

Me: -sighs- Okay, this half is reeeeaaaalllllyyyyy bad. Do you want to take some time to answer some questions?

Iggy: Yes. If I can hear you over the noise

Me: -screams- IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH!!!

Iggy: -yells- YES!!!!!!

Me: -yells- OKAY!!!!

_bell, iggy isnt good enough to marry u :)  
lol am i invited to the wedding? lol  
and iggy a question for u...why r u meam to bellz?  
tsk  
tsk  
tsk_

Me: I agree. He isn't good enough to marry me, but he'll do

Iggy: HEY!

Me: Oh, so I see that you're on board with the whole Marriage thing now, huh?

Iggy:...........

Me: -snickers- Yes, you are invited and we'll send out invites later

Iggy: -sighs- I'm mean to Bell because that gives me hope that she'll give up and send me home!!!

Me: Not going to happen!

Iggy: But also because it's fun to make her annoyed!

Me: -whacks with herring-

**I Talk A Lot:**

_Now that I think about it, it's really weird to know that you guys are in Australia. I have nothing against Australia, but it weird that it's winter in July... Or is it a different month right now? Oh well... Good chapter!_

Me: It is the same month and date but there's a ten hour time difference....

Iggy: But, because of the time difference, there are some times where Australia may be one day ahead.

Me: Wow, you're learning fast

Iggy: -shrugs- It's like crazy land here! It's summer at Christmas time!!!!!

Me: Well, that's normal for us. We go swimming instead of tobogganing....

Iggy: Weird....

**Writeitloud:**

_I think you and Iggy should hook up._

Haha, let's see his incredibly clever response to that one.

Iggy:.......

Me: -laughs hysterically- I wish that you guys could see the look on his face right now! Kodak moment!!!!

Iggy: Shut up! I AM NOT HOOKING UP WITH BELL!!!

Me: But we'd make such a cute couple!

Iggy: NO!!!

Me: If you haven't guessed, my clever response is to burst out laughing!!!

Iggy: -sighs-

**Saint and Fang:**

_Me: Yeah! At Christmas, they had a cake with something skating around on top of it. Was it a snowman or a penguin?_

Me: -sighs- You're asking the person who can hardly remember what happened yesterday!

Iggy: And since I can't see, how am I supposed to know?

Me: -shrugs- My friend is going to see the movie today so I'll ask her to find out what it is :D And then you can end you debate!

Me: Yeah, but I'm sick of certain stereotypes myself, Fang. Anyway, why can't Fang go out into the Outback and get me a kangaroo?

_Fang: I am NOT going into the Outback to get you a kangaroo! I'm not going anywhere to get you a kangaroo!_

Me: I know that Fang said that he didn't want to go, but he actually has a point....

Iggy: -gasp-

Me: Saint, if you can convince Fang to fly a hundred miles into Australia and get you kangaroo, then I have no problems.....

_Fang: And Iggy, you need to learn how to disable the speech recognition...Private issues, huh?_

Me: What are 'private issues'?

Fang: Very curious...

Me: So Ig, are you gonna tell them about your _private issues?_

Iggy: No

Me: But they asked you a question!

Iggy: NO!!!

Me: I'll get it out of him eventually and then get back to you.....

_Me: Ok, movnig on to other news, it's amazing how I keep popping up in Australia without even knowing it, lol._

Me: I know, but anything is possible on fanfiction!!!!!

**Razamataz:**

_i think iggy's in denial... he knows he wants to... ;)_

Iggy: No, I don't and I never will.

Me: YES!!!!

Iggy: -glares-

Me: -snickers- Raz, there's no changing him….

Iggy: -nods-

Me: -sighs- But that's why blackmail was invented!

Iggy: -galres-

**RockandRollTurtle:**

_Lol. Poor Ig, your just so confused. XD And I has random questions!_

Bell: This is kinda wierd and stuff, but when do you get out of school? Just curious, and I wanna know 'cause I'm strange that way and I seceretly wanna be an Aussie kid. ^_^

Iggy: This is even more random than Bell's question, but answer please 'cause I'm a nerd! Anywho, do you have a favorite country or something you'd like to visit? Once you escape from Bell I mean. ^_^ Like I said, random, but I've been DYING to know.

Me: Don't worry, I love random questions!!!!!! Okay, well, we have a break in…..uh, I'm not sure, let me check……

-Bell is checking calendar-

I think it's the 18th of September……..something like that.....

Iggy: And I would like to go anywhere as long it's away from Flyboys, M-Geeks and Bell! Heck, I'd even like to take up Fang's 'find an island' idea!

Me: Iggy, can you be more specific?

Iggy: -sighs- I've always wanted to go to Paris......

Me: -rolls eyes- Gee, I wonder why, sexist pig! It better not be because of the French girls!

Iggy: -snickers- And I've always wanted to go to Canada

Me: Why?

Iggy: -shrugs-

Me: Whatever

**Desdemona-Kali:**

_Anyway is Music Madness like a talent completion coz I have does at school too but they not have an interesting name like yours do_

Me: In a way, yes. But it is completely student run with teachers as the judges. There's even a teachers act at the start and the music is usually soooooo loud that you can't talk to ht person next to you.......

***

Me: Wow, we got a lot of questions!

Iggy: -sighs- Yeah, but how did you know what the questions were?

Me: I printed out the page before we came because I figured that we'd need them.....

Iggy: Yeah

Shelby: WOOOOOOOOOO

Me: GO PIES!!!!!!!!

Iggy: -sighs-

* * *

**Me: And that was what happened at the footy!**

**Iggy: And how I came close to losing my hearing!**

**Me: -snickers- Next time sit on the other side of me.....**

**Iggy: I don't think that I'll be going to the football again**

**Me: Right. You can just keep thinking that. Now, important notice!!!!!**

**SIGN SAINT'S PETION!!!! If you haven't already! There's a link on my profile! DOWN WITH ROBERT PATTERSON AND KRISTEN STEWART AS MAX AND FANG!!!!! IT HAS TO BE STOPPED!!!!!**

**Iggy: Wow, the fans really do feel strongly about this.....**

**Me: Of course we do!!!**

**R&R!?!?!?!?**

**Bell and Ig :D****  
**


	16. Chapter 16: An Australian Lesson

**Me: So, as I said before, my friends and I spent all day working on the long awaited chapter: An Australian lesson. And I finally got it up :D**

**Iggy: Took you long enough!!!!**

**Me: Also, as you may have noticed, last chapter was all jumbled up for some reason and I have only just fixed it :D **

**Anyway, thanx to:  
hands&bowlsofcookedspaghetti  
Jade Sparkles  
Rainbow Wings  
Kara Nicole  
SeekDreamsAndFindHope  
Madeline Cullen  
I Talk A Lot  
Team Jasper and the Volturi  
Saint and Fang  
RockenRollTurtle  
soon2Bme  
Razamataz  
SilentName  
tgypwa  
Desdemona-Kali**

**ZOMG!!!! So many reviews!!! You guys are awesome!!!!!!**

**Iggy: Bell's now on a high!**

**Me: lol. Okay, I must warn you, that this chapter is more of a learning experience :D So, it might not be as funny, but we did put a lot of effort into it and-**

**Iggy: JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!**

**Me: -snickers- Hope that you liked it :D**

* * *

Me: Aussie, Aussie, Aussie! Oi, oi, oi!!!!!!

Lola: Aussie, Aussie, Aussie! Oi, oi, oi!!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: Shut up!!!!!

Me: Aww, come on, Ig. Where's your Australian spirit?

Iggy: It left with my dignity when you started shouting it in the middle of homeroom!!!!!

Lola: Ha, suck!!! You don't have any dignity!!!

Me: -laughs-

Iggy: -sighs-

Lola: So, what are we doing today, Bell?

Me: Well, we're talking about Australian sterotypes :D

Iggy: Because Bell wouldn't stop going on about the football/soccer thing that she read in the reviews!!!!!

Me: It made me laugh. Shelby thought that it was funny too because she _is _from England and she used to call Soccer, 'Football.........'

Lola: Anyway.........American football is stupid. Aussie football is so much better 'coz it continues, unlike American Football. In American football there's a lot of stopping and starting and there's sooooooooooooo much protective gear that they wear and it's stupid because it doesn't look that safe!!!!!!

Me: -sighs- Lola is very opnionated.....

Lola: HEY!

Me: Jov? Opinions?

Jov: Well, I have to say that, yes, I like Aussie footy better. BUT-

Iggy: There's a but?

Jov: But the American guys are hotter...mmm.........Yum. But not yum yum yum!!!! Krill is yum yum yum, but American footballers are just yum.

Me: Jov, shut up! Krill is yum yum yum full stop! And you just _had _to mention the hot guys, didn't you? -sighs-

Lola: I don't like American men as they are-

Me: Okay Lola. No need to go into _too _much detail......And, as for me, I'm okay about it. I enjoyed playing the game but I get sick of watching it after a while.

Iggy: -sighs- I actually _like _American football.....

Me: Well, we all know that from the books! But what we know for certain is that you like the cheerleaders better!!!

Iggy:.....point

Jov: Okay, next topic!

Me: Uh......Lola?

Lola: The kangaroos!!!!

Me: Oh, yeah. Raz? How many kangaroos do you have in your backyard?

Raz: Well, uh, I haven't counted in a while, but I think around........fifteen

Me: Well, I have five in my backyard!

-silence-

Me, Jov, Raz and Lola: -laughing hysterically-

Iggy: -sighs- There aren't any kangaroos in the part of Australia that Bell lives in. But you can find them in a zoo, or in the middle of nowhere. i.e. the outback.......

Me: However, there are some here......but very few and they're hard to find

Lola: But we do have kookaburras near us. There's a lot of them in national parks, along with Koalas and wombats

Me: Yup. Okay, next topic?

Jov: Krill, yum yum yum

Me: Okay, Jov. We've discussed this more than once. Krill is yum yum yum. Next topic?

Lola: Okay. Why is it that in America you swim on the right side of the pool going up and on the left side going down? My swimming coach made us swim like that, and it was soooooooooo bloody confusing!!!!! Like, I kept bashing into bloody people and then I had the worst bloody head ache in history and-

Iggy: WE GET IT!!!!!! Are you Nudge's long lost sister or something?!

Me: It's a possibility! The amount that she rambles on!!!!

Lola: I AM NOT ANYONES LONG LOST SISTER!!!!! I know who my sister is! She' the girl that's two inches shorter than me!!!

Iggy: But she could have been taken when she was born like I was and-

Me: OKAY!!!! We are not playing 'find my family!!!!' We are trying to write a chapter here!!! Okay, next topic!!!!

Damon: We don't live in the desert!!!!

Me: YES! We have trees and grass, and animals besides kangaroos!!!!

Jov: And Krill is yum yum yum!!!

Me: -smacks forehead- Yes, it is. Raz, next topic.

Raz: We don't say mate and bloody at the end of every effing sentence......besides, I call my people dude and woman......

Me: -lol- Yes. I'm sure that most of you have read all of Iggy ramblings. How many times have I used the word 'mate?!?!?!'

Iggy: But you have used bloody!

Me: Yeah, but I like using it as it's a change from freaking and I use it because not many people use it one fanfiction!

Iggy: Whatever.....

Raz: Another one, not all Aussie's like beer. I personally think it tastes like crap, and we do have the occasional barbie.

Jov: Btw, a barbie isn't a type of doll. It's Australian slang for barbeque. Krill is yum yum yu-

Me, Iggy, Raz, Damon and Lola: SHUT IT!!!!!!!!

Damon: Continuing on.....if that's okay with you Jov!!!!!

Jov: -nods-

Damon: We are also not like the stereotypical fat man who is bald, wearing a white singlet with a V.B **(a drink)** and owns a pet kangaroo, which he rides to work!

Me: -laughs-

Lola: I want a pet kangaroo!!!

Raz: I've _petted _a kangaroo....

Lola: Same here, but I still want one!

Blakeworthy: Y'know........I'd really like to ride an emu before I die **(A/N: Blakeworthy is a guest star in this chapter as he wanted to contribute.....lol)**

Me: Random.....but okay

Iggy: Right.......back on topic now please

Raz: We are on topic!

Iggy: We never planned on writing about emu's!!!

Me: But they're still Australian!!! Anything else?

Lola: Uh-uh

Jov: Uh, we're not upside down because we are 'down under.' The gravitational force that ties everything down to the surface of the earth, is VERY existent in Australia! Our feet are planted firmly on the ground!

Me: Wow......I think that it is the smartest thig that you have ever said.....EVER!!!!!

Jov: -smiles- I'm done

Blakeworthy: Me too

Damon: I'm good

Raz: WE'RE NOT LIKE KEVIN RUDD!!!!!! **(A/N: Our Presedent) **He's gay!!!!

Me: True. Finished?

Raz: Yup

Me: -sighs in relief- Finished......I'm happy :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Iggy: -snickers- We're not done yet!!!!

Me: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

Iggy: You're friends are finished but you and I still have work to do.....unfortunately

Me: WHY!?!?!?!?!

Iggy: Questions

Me: Oh, yeah......damn

**hands&bowlsofcookedspaghetti (AKA Jov :D)  
**_lol bels!  
this was hilarious! Great chapter. And BTW the pies suck. GO SAINTS! and on that note, can you please ask Saint if she watches Supernatural?  
luv from moi!  
P.S. when are you going to put up jovs pov? -winks discreetly- lol you dont have to, but i really would like to see it, but if you dont want to you dont have to, so im sorry that i said anything, i didnt mean to sound pushy omg im so sorry!_

Me: Of course I'm going to put on Jov's pov!!!! It was awesome! And, while I'm at it, I'm also going to put up Raz's pov as she did one too :D

Iggy: And her's involved us making a bomb!!!

Me: -sighs- Unfortunately........Don't bag my team Jov! I actually like and Support the Saints when we're not playing them!!!!!

Iggy: Bell, don't get so wound up in the football!

Me: -glares-

**Jade Sparkles  
**_Iggy loves you and he knows it! Even if I have to tie him like a pig to get it outta him! And trust me I will! He will marry you! Wait?! Can I go?! If I put convedy on him would he scream? lol xD good chapter! :]_

Me: Yes, of course you can come. I need to make a list of the invites that I need to send out....

Iggy: I am not going to marry you!!!!!

Me: You can't deny it for much longer Iggy!

Iggy: BELL!!!!

ME: -snickers-

**Rainbow Wings**  
_thirdly: I love seeing other peeps questions! im like 'hey! that person is in America right now! doing American stuff that Americans do!' so yeah i find it entertaining! :D And ZOMG! there is this new dude at my school and he is like from germany but he moved to America and then here and he has an american accent and we are like friends and he says that there ARE evil lunch ladys at their schools and then i got this idea, well it was more a question anyway! are there any lunch MEN? you know how they say 'lunch lady' do you reckon there are dudes??_

Me: I have never seen any lunch men......but if anyone else has, let me know as Rainbow wings has me curious......

Iggy: Why are you two curious about something so unimportant?

Me: Because it's interesting!

Iggy: Riiiiggggghhhhhttttt

**Kara Nicole  
**_woohoo a wedding!!  
r u still answering questions? yes? no?  
well if u do,  
bell: how long do u plan on keeping iggy  
iggy: how come u arent smart/strong to fight off a teenage girl?  
ok so that chapter was super goodness_

Me: I plan on keeping Iggy until he can find his way home..........or until my boredom dies

Iggy: In other words, I'm not going anywhere

Me: Oh, so I see you're catching on

Iggy: -sighs- And, the answer to the other question is I'm staying with her because I have nowhere else to go, so why would I take her down

Me: -nods-

Iggy: And, since I randomly appeared in her class, I have no idea what she's capable of......

Me: Exactly!

Iggy: So, I don't really have a choice in the matter

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope**  
_Luna: Gazzy said to say hi to Iggy this morning before he left for summer camp.  
Rose: Yeah. And he left an explosive device, which Luna disabled, improved and then re-enabled. There is now a big crater in the backyard.  
Ella: QUESTION TIME!  
Luna: Yay! So...what's the first question for them?  
Ella: ...I don't have one.  
Rose: I do. How many herrings do you have?_

Me: I have three. One in my room, one in my locker and I always carry one for emergencies....

Iggy: And in my opinion that's three too many!

Me: You can never have enough herrings!!!!

Iggy: Yes, you can!!!!!!!

Me: -whacks with herring- There, problem solved....

**I Talk A Lot**  
_Oh, now I get it... That makes a ton more sense than what I was thinking... When do you get out for summer break? We get out in early June. Anyways, sorry about the randomness. I loved the chapter._

Me: Well, uh, my summer vacation is actually at Christmas time as we have summer at Christmas like Iggy mentioned before....

Iggy: And, to repeat my previous comment, it's crazy land here!!! I'm trying to figure out if it rains up and if cars go the wrong way....

Me: Uh, newsflash, they do

Iggy: IT RAINS UPWARDS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Me: No you nimrod!!! The cars drive on the left side instead of the right.....

Iggy: Once again, weird......

**Saint and Fang:  
**_Iggy, if you could have an animal in the entire world for a pet, what would it be, why, and what would you name it and why?_

Iggy: Does it have to be an animal?

Me; Why? What are you thinking?

Iggy: Pokemon?

Me: Since when have you heard of Pokemon?

Iggy: Your little brother was watching the whole first season and he explained it to me........so, I would like to have a charmander and name it pyro :D

Me: -smacks forehead- No surprise there

Iggy: But if you're asking about a real animal, I'd get a snake and call it Fluffy!!!!!

Me: Okay, I like that one :D

**RockenRollTurtle  
**_Oh, and one more random question that you just reminded me of that I need the answer to for the sake of my in-sanity. What type of football are you talking about? American football or soccer? It confuzzles me greatly. T_T_

Me: We are actually talking about AFL, Australian Football League, which is different to American Football as there are different rules- -sighs- It would take me forever to go through the rules, but that's what we're talking about

**Soon2Bme  
**_And I have my own random question. I line in the unites States, so I was wondering if by football, you meant like soccer, or whatever, this is really confusion to write! Lol._

Me: As I said before, we are actually talking about AFL, Australian Football League, which is different to American Football

**SilentName  
**_Ur Right! Krill is yum yum yum! Give in Iggy! You can not defeat the power of krill! Iggy, do you have any tattoos? Bleargh! Oh! And do either Bell or Iggy have a favorite book besides Maximum Ride?_

Me: This is my favourite question!!! I have lots of favourite books that would take me forever to list, but I'll say some of my favourites........Ingo by Helen Dunmore, the Roman Mystery series by Caroline Lawrence, The David Rain series by Chris D'lacey.....I could go on

Iggy: -sighs- She could go on. And as for me, well, uh, books and I don't get on well

Me: -laughs- Yeah, I figured-

Iggy: Unless it's possible to turn one into a bomb or throw it at a flyboy!!!

Me: -huggles books- NOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: -sighs- Well, they aren't any use to me

Me: But I lovest my books! You touch them -growls- and you die

Iggy: Uh, okay......Kara, see what I mean? And I don't have any tattoos and I don't plan on getting any....

Me: Why not!?

Iggy: Uh, I see no point in it. I can't see them.

Me: -shrugs-

**Tygpwya  
**_Me: Football, that's what us Americans we call soccer, right? Or is it American football? Or rugby, I know that's popular in Australia... *is kinda confused* And you call it THE football? *is now definitely confused*_

Me: We are actually talking about AFL, Australian Football League, which is different to American Football as there are different rules

**Desdemona-Kali  
**_When the teachers player are they really good or do they just play really old, boring song?_

Me: They played a rock song.......does that answer your question?

Iggy: They were actually pretty good.....

Me: -shrugs- Who knew........?

* * *

Me: -sighs- Everyone left while we were answering the questions.....

Iggy: All well, we're saved from Damon and, uh, what he was, uh, doing....

Me: -laughs- I think that we'll save that for another chapter....

Iggy: Or, we could not put it up at all!

Me: -snickers- I think that we will put it up.....

* * *

**Me: So tired......**

**Iggy: -snickers- She had a lot of tests today. And she fell asleep in the maths one!**

**Me: How can you blame me!?!?!?!?! Maths can easily put you to sleep!**

**Iggy: -shrugs-**

**Me: Okay, yeah.....sorry guys, really tired. I hope that you liked the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! You know that I love to hear drom you guys and enjoy reading the reviews!!! And if you have any questions, go for it. I'm not stopping you.**

**R&R?!**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Krill yum yum yum

**Me: Okay. Here we are again people!!!**

**Iggy: -sighs- And I honestly can't be bothered**

**Me: We are both very tired and I need to make a dent in the seemingly endless pile of homework, so we don't have much time for the A/N :(**

**Iggy: So....Bell, thank the reviewers?**

**Me: Uh-huh Thanx to:  
Writeitloud  
Team Jasper and the Volturi  
Jade Sparkles  
Madeline Cullen  
Kara Nicole  
RockenRollTurtle  
tygpwya  
Rainbow Wings  
Saint and Fang  
hands&bowlsofcookedspaghetti. aka Jov :D:D:D:D:D  
Vera A**

**Me: All of you guys are awesome!!!!!! KRILL YUM YUM YUM!!!**

**Iggy: Just get on with the chapter already.....**

**Me: One more thing. I am warning you now that this story may contain some _small_ sexual references (Not so big that I need to change the rating). And it may change you forever in ways that you could never even imagine. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! -coughs- Okay, on with the story, but don't say I didn't warn you.....**

* * *

Jov: ....and I couldn't be bothered going to the bin, so I chewed and swallowed it

Me:..............................................................

Iggy:.............................................................

Lizzzzz: ........................................................

Iggy:......No comment

Lola: What's going on?

Jov: I ate my note

Lola: ......as in a note made from paper?

Jov: Yup

Lola:....................

Me, Iggy, Lizzzzz, and Lola: -gape at Jov-

Jov: What?

Me: -sighs-

Iggy: You're about the weirdest person I've ever met.......and I know a lot of weirdos

Me: You mean like yourself?

Iggy: I guess, and the Erasers, M-Geeks, Flyboys, Damon, Mr Chu-

Jov: Whoa, back up! I am NOT weirder than Damon!!!!!!

Me: Ig, she has a point

Iggy: Okay, maybe not Damon, but she's above the Flyboys and M-Geeks

Jov: Fair enough

Me: -sighs- Speaking of Damon, maybe I should explain what he did the other day at lunchtime.....

Lizzzzz: Spare the poor, innocent people and their non-sick minds!!!!!

Jov: But I want to know......

Lola: It was very funny! TELL THEM!!!!!

Me: Uh, maybe........

Iggy: Bell, you said that you'd tell them in the last chapter. It was hilarious and they deserve to know!!!

Me: Fine, it all started when we were about half way through writing 'An Australian Lesson......'

* * *

Raz and Lola: -laughing-

Me: What's so funny?

Raz: D...........Damon...........-laughs harder-

Iggy: -sighs- What's he doing now?

Damon: Hi Bell. Hey Ig.

Me: -looks at Damon- -laughs hysterically-

Iggy: And, once again, the blind kid is left out of the loop. Bell, what's so funny?

Me: H-he has a-a banana s-sticking out of his fly......

Iggy: -laughs- Are you serious!?!?!?!?!?

Me: Yes!!!

Everyone: -laughs-

Damon: And that's _it's _real size!

Raz: You wish

Damon: Hey!!!

Iggy: Jeez, Raz. You really do know how to damage a guys ego!

Raz: -shrugs- It's what I do

Lola: Uh, guys? I don't think that Damon's a, uh, guy anymore......

Everyone but Iggy: -looks at Damon- -starts laughing again-

Iggy: What now?

Me: Damon has made himself a pair of breasts from plastic bags that he shoved down his shirt!

Iggy: -smacks forehead-

Raz: -whispers to me- Damon's fake breasts are bigger than my real ones

Me and Iggy: -laughs-

Me: -sighs- Raz, when you hang around a blind birdkid, you need to keep your voice down to avoid him listening in on business that he should stay out of!!!!!

Iggy: -snickers-

* * *

Me: And that is how the story went. Very strange........

Iggy: -snickers- It was also the day that Damon became a girl

Me: -whacks with herring-

Saint: -appears- -whacks with herring- -disappears-

Me: -laughs- We're still trying to figure out how she appears in my fanfictions. Not even she knows how she does it!

Iggy: -sighs- Yes, no-one knows, but why did she whack me!?

Me: Don't you remember? We became a tag team on the weekend!!!!

Iggy: Great, that is worse than the Figgy fic

Me: DON'T INSULT THE FIGGY FIC!!!!!

Iggy: Fang? Did you work out how to tie a noose yet?

Me: I don't think he did as he's still with the living. Anyway, did you guys hear? Saint wrote her first Figgy Fic!

Jov, Lola and Lizzzzz: -applauds-

Me: I liked it. If you haven't read it yet, you should!

Iggy: Or, you could just forget that Bell ever mentioned it, get on with your lives and save me and Fang's dignity.....or what's left of it

Me: -sighs- Ignore the pessimistic, blind birdkid and read it! -sighs- I really need to stop advertising stuff in this fic

Iggy: yup

Me: But, not now. Please, if you haven't voted in the Maximum Ride Fanfiction awards by Myrah, go and do it now!!! It will only take you five minutes!!! You can find it in my favourites list, on Saint's one, or you can search it!!!

Iggy: Are you done?

Me: Yep

Iggy: Good

Me: I'm just out of stuff to talk about

Iggy: Thank God

Me: ...............Krill yum yum yum!!!!

Iggy: -smacks forehead-

Me: When in doubt, talk about krill!

Iggy: That is not a saying

Me: It is now

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!!!! It is now official! Blakeworthy, one of my friends who appeared in the last chapter, did me a favour and looked up 'krill,' on the internet. He found that it is indeed possible to eat deep fried krill. You can view this on my profile if you are interested!!!!! It should be under my quotes section.....I think.

Also, apparently, they eat it in Japan and when Ig and I go to Japan in September we're going to try it!!!

Iggy: I'm only doing it to prove that it isn't yumX3, as Fang puts it.

Me: IT IS!!!! You'll see. Oh, wait, you won't.

Iggy: -glares-

Me: But you'll soon realise that it is!!

Iggy: Whatever. I'm still surprised that you convinced the school to let me come along

Me: -smiles evilly- I have my ways......especially when I have my herring

Iggy:.......I can't argue with that logic

Me: -snickers- Hey! Maybe I should write a ramblings story while I'm in Japan!!

Iggy: That would be interesting......Would we do a repeat of an Australian lesson?

Me: -shrugs- Dunno. Should we answer questions now?

Iggy: Might as well

Me: Let's start with Saint and Fang's questions!

Iggy: Why? So Fang can kill me faster?

Me: Uh-huh

Iggy: -sighs-

**Saint and Fang:  
**_Me: Oh! I must leave another Iggy question! This is more fun than the 'Ask Alice' column on The Twilighter Times!  
Fang: Dear God...  
Me: Iggy? Ever read a Figgy fic?_

Iggy: I haven't _read _anything!

Me: -snickers- I love it when people forget about your blindness

Iggy: -glares- Okay, Bell has read me one Figgy fic (yours) and I never want to hear another one ever again!!!!

Me: -snickers-

_Fang: Ever consider suicide?_

Iggy: Yes. If you read our review you would know that I searched for the knives. But Bell hid them....

Me: I don't want you to commit suicide!

Iggy: But I'm still attempting to, and all because of that fic!!!

Me: -snickers- As I said, Saint, I lovest that fic!!!!!

_Me: What about a Miggy?  
Fang: ...Ever consider what I would do if you considered Miggy?  
Me: Did you catch the jealousy?_

Iggy: Well, uh.....

Me: Go on, Iggy. Answer the question!

Iggy: I, uh, Fang, I, well, umm.......

Me: -sighs- Do you want me to save you?

Iggy: Yes please

Me: Fang, the only Miggy fics he's heard are the ones that I forced him to listen to

Iggy: Yeah, I don't really believe in Miggy stories

Me: Yeah, he wanted to gag every time I read one.

_Fang: Grr...Have any more dreams about Ella?_

Iggy: NO! I have not as a matter of fact!

Me: -snickers-

**Madeline Cullen:  
**_Tally: Lotsa questions...Hey, Bell, you like The Veronicas? Mads says that the guitarist could pass for an older Fang but I disagree since I've actually SEEN my brother.  
Max: Yeah, whatever. Next question; Why the heck herrings? Why not a rolled up newspaper or girly girl magazine?  
Me: And last question, Ig, how goes living in school and bashing into bins and stuff? I was about to go on my seventh day without tripping over anything when the bottom of my pants got caught in the door of our beat up red truck. TT~TT_

Me: Okay, I kind of like the Veronica's. They're okay, but I don't really have many of their songs. I'm more of a Nickelback, Simple Plan fan myself......

Iggy: Bell also decided to make a Maximum Ride playlist with songs that she stole off Saint's profile when she was running that poll

Me: Yeah, I liked all of those songs :D. And then I got a whole ton of Simple Plan songs. Oh, and Kara Nicole got me into Bowling for soup!!

Iggy: -sighs- Why did you get her started on music!? She'll go on forever now!

Me: -snickers- Okay, I'll move on. I use Herrings because Saint suggested that I should get one to get Iggy under control. I have no idea as to why Herrings help to calm down the rebellious birdkids, they just do. Got any ideas as to why Saint?

Iggy: Next question, I don't really crash into stuff much anymore. Give me a week to get my bearings and I'm good to go.

Me: For all of you that are clueless, a few weeks ago, Iggy managed to trip over a bin....in front of Damon and a whole lot of kids. It was funny

Iggy: For _you _anyway!

Me: snickers

**Kara Nicole  
**_that was rlly funny lol but im confuzed now, were talking about football rite? or it is USA soccer but u call it football? see, im easily confused_

Me: We're talking about Australian football. Which, you've probably never seen, but it basically is not what you're thinking....-moans- it's very hard to explain. Don't worry about it, I might explain it later :D

**RockenRollTurtle  
**_Bell: What color is your room? I is greatly curious... Color tells alot about a person. ^_^  
Iggy: If Bell said for you to go on a romantic date will Ella otherwise she would wack you with herrings until you bled to death, would you? (You know you wanna. XD)_

Me: Okay. Unfortunately my room is a very ugly shade of LIGHT PINK!!! LIGHT PINK FOR GOD SAKES!!!!!

Iggy: And she isn't joking when she said that it was ugly. It really is a very bad color.....

Me: VERY!!!!! I can't bloody stand it!!!!! I'm trying to convince my dad to paint it blue like the ocean. I love that color! He said that he might paint it in Summer...I can't wait!!!

Iggy: And I would go on a date with Ella because, well, I, uh....

Me: Because he actually would like to go on a date with Ella of his own free will!!!!!!

Iggy: -glares-

Me: What? Just stating the facts.

Iggy: AND, because I don't want to die because I got hit with too many Herrings......

Me: -laughs- That would be a funny death

Iggy: No it wouldn't

**Tygpwa  
**_Me- Well, I don't trust you. Oh, Iggy, you're way cooler than Max. Bell, wanna trade? Even just for a day or two?_

Me: NOOOOOOOO

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: -laughs- Instead of a trade, how about a sleepover? You can borrow Iggy for a few days if you want.....but it will have to be after Fang comes for his sleepover as it would get confusing

Iggy: So I'm going to meet Fang AND Max

Me: Uh-huh

Iggy: WOOO!!!!!!

Me: That's the most enthusiasm I've seen from you in a while

Iggy: -shrugs-

Me: Thanx for the questions you guys :D It's fun to answer the questions!!!!!! Now, I know that this chapter is already too long-

Iggy: Bell, don't put it up!!!

Me: Here is......................ANOTHER STORY FROM HEATHER!!!!

Iggy: -smacks forehead- And it's the worst one yet.....

Me: -snickers- Now, I must mention that Iggy and I had nothing to do with this and both Iggy and Fang are WAY OOC!!!!

Iggy: And nothing that we say is true! It's all lies! LIES!!!!!!

Me: Get over it already!!!!

* * *

Fang: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Iggy: I think I like Saint

Fang: I like Saint

Iggy: I like Max

Fang: I like Max!!!!!!

Iggy: I like......Ella

Fang: I like Ella!!!!!

Iggy: Stop copying me !!!!!!!!!!

Fang: No I'm telling the truth Ella is kind of hot!!!!!

Iggy: But ......

Fang: Oh snap

Iggy: But I saw you and Max making out

Fang : No ....wait.......You're blind!

Iggy: Thanks for stating the obvious. Okay, I heard you

Faang: No that was Ella

Iggy: Okay, I like Nudge

Fang: No wait.....I think I like Nudge...you can have Ella

Iggy: What if I don't want Ella

Fang: Well Nudge is mine and so is Angel!!!!

-After 5 hours of Fang and Iggy deciding over which girls belong to them-

Iggy: Ok you can have Bell

Fang: No

Iggy: But .....she...hurts me and her sister is whacko!

Fang: Why do you think I _don't_ want her

Bell: -appears- -smacks Fang- -smacks Iggy- SEXEST PIG!!!!!

Iggy: I guess I better take her before she kills me!!!!!

Fang: Suck!!!!!

Iggy: That isn't nice......

Fang: Ok we've fought over every girl you can think of.....so I own Jov and Raz

Iggy: And I have Lola and Abbie

Fang: That seems fair

Iggy: Hey, why do I get all the people who cause pain????

Fang: Iggy, I don't want to get injured. You know, you should think of other people first

Iggy: Who get's Total?

Fang: Uhhhh......Total is a guy!

Iggy: Oh..............................

–awkward silence-

Fang: Iggy likes Total!!!

Iggy; You know, I think I need a new title instead of being the blind mutant bird freak....I wanna be known as the gay flock member!

Fang: Ella won't be happy

Iggy: I've got to follow my dreams and she keeps getting in the way

Fang: I don't think Gazzy or I will wanna be near you after you change

Iggy: A risk I have to take

Fang: You know I wanna be the gay one now!!!

Iggy: You can't be! Stop stealing what's mine!!!!!

Jov: Krill yum yum yum

Iggy: Get OUT!!!

* * *

Iggy: -smacks head on wall repeatedly-

Me: -laughing hysterically- Are you Gay Iggy? What are we going to tell Ella?

Iggy: I am NOT Gay!!!! Heather made it up!!!

Me: -suuurrrrreeeeeee she did

Iggy: BELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: -sighs- Okay, she did. As I said, Iggy and I didn't write this. My sister did while we were sleeping.....but it is still hilarious

Iggy: It is not!!!

Me: -sighs-

* * *

**Me: And there's another one of her stories. Personally, I love it :D**

**Iggy: I didn't!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: -sighs- Anyway, the other day, Iggy and I went rollerblading and I promised Saint that I'd keep a talley of how many people Iggy crashed into. **

**I counted eleven**

**Iggy: -sighs- Don't forget about that woman that walked out into the rink when she wasn't meant to.....**

**Me: Twelve......lol**

**Iggy: It wasn't funny!!!!!**

**Me: -snickers- It was too!!! -sighs- We had better go and do homework now, but, before we go. We have some unfinished business to attend to :D**

**-pokes Fang-**

**Iggy: -pokes Saint-**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	18. Chapter 18: The nonamed chapter :D

**Me: Okay, I am really sick right now......So I wrote a chapter for each story that I've written and a _new one_ ;) Yes, you heard right, I have written a new story and you'll have to wait to find out what it's about**

**Iggy: -sighs- Too many stories! Bell, get a life!**

**Me: -sighs- I don't think that I can.....lol. Okay, we'll spare you the bordom of reading the A/N and you can go right to the next chapter :D Right after the thankyou's of course  
Vera A  
Kara Nicole  
Razamataz:  
SeekDreamsAndFindHope  
Madeline Culen  
emgem2000  
strawberry  
18wanda  
soon2Bme  
Saint and Fang  
tygpwya  
Rainbow Wings  
Lola  
hands&bowlsofcookedspaghetti  
Shelbatron  
Kiliro  
for the love of books  
Poison Rose22.5**

**ZOMG!!! SO MANY REVIEWS!!!**

**Iggy: Bell is going crazy....**

**Me: Thanx sooooo much. I didn't expect to get THIS many reviews. We've hit 200!**

**Iggy: Great, are you going to get to the chapter already!?**

**Me: Oh, right.........But before we start**

**Iggy: -groans-**

**Me: -whacks- Just make sure that you read the author note at the bottom please :D And-**

**Iggy: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!**

* * *

Mrs S: Pat! Head up!

Pat: I'm reading Miss

Mrs S: No, you're not! Head up and read!

Me: -sighs-

Iggy: Do I have permission to die now?

Me: No! You are NOT leaving me alone in this class!

Iggy: Damn

Mrs S: Chloe, don't play with your hair! Kye, stop drawing on yourself! –continues to talk about atoms-

Me: -mutters- Why don't you just tell us to stop breathing while you're at it!?

Iggy: -snickers

Mrs S: Bell! Iggy! Stop talking and read!

Me: -bangs head on desk-

Mrs S: Don't do that! It's bad for your brain cells!

Me: -snaps pen in half- I think that her brain cells are lonely. Maybe I should donate some.....

Iggy: -chuckles-

Mrs S: Iggy, be quiet!!!

Iggy: -shuts up-

Mrs S: So, as I was saying blah blah blah blah blah blah blah........

Me: -whispers- So, now what? We can't pass notes for, uh, obvious reasons-

Iggy: -glares-

Me: I have shocking hearing so I won't be able to hear you if you whisper to me......we're doomed!

Iggy: -nods-

Me: We have no way of communication for a period...great.....

-twenty minutes of boredom later-

Mrs S: Okay, you guys can do questions for the rest of the period and have a chat

Iggy: Thank. God. I thought that she'd never shut up!

Me: -sighs in relief- Worst. Period. Ever. I'm surprised that she didn't tell me off for writing this down in my notebook.....

Iggy: It is a _notebook_, maybe she thought that you were writing _notes._

Me: Wow, Ig. Where did you get that logic?

Iggy: -rolls eyes-

-four science equations later-

Me: Where have I seen that before?

Iggy: What?

Me: Four science equations later...it sounds familiar

Iggy: In math once you wrote: half an hour of maths equations later

Me: -sighs- School is so repetitive!

Iggy: And so are your chapters...

Me: -whacks- My chapters aren't repetitive!

Iggy:.......they pretty much are

Me: FINE THEN! I'll change my story by getting rid of one of the characters! I know, I'll get rid of you. Let's see how you feel when you're falling off a cliff.....wings taped to your back. I'm sure that will be an interesting plot twist!

Iggy: WHAT!? You wouldn't do that!

Me: -sighs- Maybe not, but I can erase you from the script!

Iggy: Which would defeat the purpose of writing a _fanfiction!_

Me: Fine, I can easily solve-

-bell rings-

Me: Let's get out of here

Iggy: But what are you planning to do?

Me: I'll tell you in Japanese

* * *

-in Japanese-

Iggy: Tell me!

Me: I'll just replace you with Nudge

Iggy: How will you do-

Nudge: -appears- ZOMG!!! Hi Iggy! It's good to see you! The whole Flock except for Angel has been kidnapped and- Who's this girl?

Me: Hi Nudge :D I'm Bell, A.K.A the girl that has been housing Iggy ever since he arrived here

Nudge: Oh, okay.....but what am I doing here?

Me: I got sick of Iggy, so I'm borrowing you for a while

Nudge: Is that why you've taped him to a chair with tape over his mouth?

Me: -looks at Iggy who is tied up- Yeah ;)

Nudge: Okay. But you shouldn't do that though, that's mean. I did that to Gazzy once and he blew up my hair straightener a few days later. Maybe you shouldn't write down what he says and then you can take the tape off his mouth. But then he would just go on and on and on and on and never shut up! That's a weird word. Who invented it anyway? How can shut go up? It doesn't make any sense! Maybe we should invent a new word that makes sense! That would be soooooooo much fun. Have you ever invented any new words? I haven't but it sounds like fun. Maybe I should try it sometime. I would start with shut up, of course, and-

Lola: Who's the new chick?

Me: -moans- Sorry, I can't hear you. My hearing's gone.....

Nudge: I'm Nudge!

Lola: From Maximum Ride!?

Nudge: -nods-

Lola: YAY! Hey, did you know that in one of the chapters, Bell and Ig said that we could be sisters? But I don't think that's possible, even though we have lots of similar qualities, I know that mom didn't give up a baby. And, if she was pregnant, people would have noticed and we wouldn't of been able to fly to Srilanka.......which we did.

Nudge: Wow! You talk almost as much as me! Maybe we might not be sisters, but can we at least be friends? We won't have to worry about shutting each other up! Oh, there's that word again. Have you been to Srilanka!? That's sooooooo cool! I want to go there! That would be so much fun! Maybe I flew over it once.......What does it look like? Is it pretty? Do you think that-

Me: OKAY ENOUGH BEFORE MY FREAKING HEAD EXPLODES!!!! Thanks, Nudge, you can go now...

Nudge: -disappears-

Lola: Aww......

Me: Sorry, Lola. But I don't think that I can handle you and Nudge talking like that for an hour!!!

Lola: But she was so fun and we were going to be friends and- Aww.........

Me: Sorry.........-unties Iggy-

Iggy: FINALLY!!!!

Me: Whatever

Iggy: -laughs- I could have warned you about Nudge.......BUT I WAS TIED TO A FREAKING CHAIR!!!!!

Me: -snickers-

Lola: Bell, weren't you planning on talking about-

Iggy: -covers Lola's mouth with hand-

Me: What?

Lola: -bites-

Iggy: OW!!! She bit me!

Me: What else is new!? Lola always bites. I could have warned you but you were too busy being annoying!

Lola: -laughs-

Iggy: -glares-

Me: What is it Lola?

Lola: Tag video

Iggy: smacks forehead- You just HAD to bring it up!?

Lola: Yeah....

Me: Iggy, BE IN MY TAGGED VIDEO!!!!

Iggy: For the last time, I am not going to be in your video! Fang wasn't in Saint's, and I'm not going to be in yours!!!!

Me: -whines- Iggy...

Iggy: No!!!!!

Me: IGGY!!!

Iggy: NOOOO!!!!!!!

Me: -sighs-

Lola: -laughs-

Me: -sighs-

Lola: -sighs-

Me: NOT THIS AGAIN!!!

Lola and Iggy: -snickers-

Me: Okay, Ig. Let's answer some questions :D

Iggy: Great.....

**Kara Nicole:**  
_What color are iggy boxers?_

Me: Okay, to tell you the truth, I was a bit afraid to find out the answer to this question....

Iggy: If you weren't, I'd be scared.....

Me: But I found out the answer anyway

Iggy: -smacks forehead-

Me: They're black......with flames. If I were you I wouldn't be surprised........I sure wasn't

Iggy: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: You. Are. A. PYRO.

Iggy:.........What's your point?

Me: -smacks forehead- Oh, and Fang. -laughs- Love your boxers Mate

Iggy: HA! You said Mate!!!!!

Me: -sighs- Only once!!!

Iggy: But you still said it!!!

Me: -smacks forehead- I honestly give up

Iggy: Give up what?

Me: -bangs head against wall-

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope  
**_Rose: I remember reading a fic...don't really remember what is was called...but it said that Fang was actually gay and he was not talking and wearing black to supress his gay side...eventually he failed...  
_  
Iggy: -laughing hysterically-

Me: Ella, you were right when you said that Rose shouldn't tell Iggy.....he will never drop this

Iggy: NEVER!!!!!!

Me: -sighs-

Iggy: Does this even qualify as a question?

Me: Na, I just thought that I'd put it there because it was funny

Iggy: I'm good with that

Me: -nods-

**Madeline Cullen  
**Me: I believe that in the last chapter you asked why Herrings? Well, in her review, Saint replied, so I decided to put it here in case you hadn't read it:  
_To Madeline Cullen: Why herrings? No clue...Maybe because they're fishy? I think it may have something to do with Monty Python..._

Me: lol. I guess that answers that ;)

**emgem:**  
_Um, I'm confuzzled. Why are you poking Fang and Saint? Or should I know that? Hm... Great, as always_

Me: One day, Saint, Fang, Iggy and I were IMing each other on fanpop and we started a poking war. So, it's an ongoing thing

Iggy: -pokes Saint-

Me: -pokes Fang-

**soon2Bme  
**_Why would you put Iggy in rollerskates..(no offense meant, Iggy!). I mean if you didn't have a video camera then all the fun is taken out of it! Lol. Awesome chapter. Your sister has a wicked imagination. Update soon!_

Me: Not to self: Bring video camera

Iggy: Note to self: Rollerblading is not fun when you can't see

Me: -snickers

**Saint and Fang**  
_Me: And, your advertising Myrah's Awards, too!  
Fang: You and Myrah should be paying her.  
Me: I'll pay her in...Krill! Krill yum yum yum!  
Fang: -head desk- When will it end?  
Me: NEVER!!_

Me: lol, you don't have to pay me. Advertising stuff is fun!

Iggy: Uh, why did you put that comment there?

Me: To tell Fang this: Krill yum yum yum will **_never_** end!!!

Iggy: -smacks forehead-

Me: There is now a Krill yum yum yum group on Max-dan-wiz!!! If you have an account on there go and join!!!!

Iggy: Or you could save time and NOT join

Me: JOIN!!!!!

Iggy: -sighs-

_Fang: Look on the bright side, you can go to New Jersey, Home of FlockUpdates.  
Me: Yes! I may get my license soon..._

Me: AWW!!!! I really wish that I could meet flock Updates. If you go can you tell them that I say 'hi'

Iggy: You and Kara are still trying to organise it, even though you're from different countries....

Me: We will never give up!!!! Even if I can somehow get on a plane to America!!!!

Iggy: Riigggghhhhttttt....

Me: Or I could get you to fly me there

Iggy: Not going to heppen....

Me: Awwwwww........

_Fang: Iggy, what are the girls like in Australia? Well, the not insane ones?_

Iggy: Uh, they sound hot....I guess. And the not insane ones are nice :D

Me: Yeah, especially when they start flirting with him

Iggy: THEY WERE FLIRTING WITH ME!??!?!?!??!??!

Me: Yeah, but then I tell them that you're engaged and they back off

Iggy: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Me: -snickers-

_Fang: Second question. Iggy, are you about ready to toss that damn herring soewhere? Like, into a shark's mouth?_

Iggy: Many times, Fang. Many times......but I can't seem to get it off Bell.........

Me: -snickers- It is my herring and you can't have it!!!!

Iggy: -sighs-

_Me: Ha, ha...No. Bell, is Iggy an addict of anything? Fang loves his slushies..._

Me: Yes. He is.......celery

Iggy: Would you give it up!?!?!?!

Me: No. I will not

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: He's addicted to-

Heather: The bikini add for bonds!

Me: -laughs- Yeah, he is ALWAYS asking me to describe the girls on that add

Iggy: AM NOT!!!

Me and Heather: -laughs harder-

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: To answer your question. No, Iggy isn't addicted to anything.....YET! There's still time, and I'm sure that he will become addicted to something......

Heather: Like the bikini add

Iggy: I AM NOT ADDICTED TO THE BIKINI ADD!!!!!

Me and Heather: -laughs-

_Fang: Ever have a problem with the review window where, every time you type something in, it brings you to the top of the page again?_

Me: YES!!! All the time and it drives me insane! I thought that it was my computer......but I guess not. Anyway, I came up with a solution to the problem

Iggy: -gasps- Bell actually solved a problem!!!

Me: -whacks- What you do, is you press the enter key a few times, and then go back to where you were typing. When you've finished the review, you delete the extra space at the bottom :D:D:D:D

Iggy: Well, done

**tygpwya**  
_Max- NO I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU IGGY! GAY?!?!?!?!?!  
Me- *roflmao* Yeah, All three of them in one place at once is, well, uh...  
Max- How it used to be?  
Me- Yeah, I guess. As long as we keep Fang and Max separate, then I'm up for it!  
Max- Awesomeness! I get to see Iggy!  
Me- I think you should make a Total plushie to give him._

Iggy: Let's get one thing straight. I. Am. Not. Gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: -laughs- Sure you're not!!!!

Iggy: -sighs-

**hands&bowlsofcookedspaghetti (Jov)**  
_anyway, i have a question for you. yup, thats right! what would iggy do if...  
... i forced him to make out with damon?!_

Iggy: NO! Bad mental picture!!! NO!!!

Me: -laughs- Good one Jov

Iggy: If you ever did that I would.....explode your room

Me: O_o

Iggy: Me and Damon......-shudders-

Me: I'll ask him tomorrow!

Iggy: You do that and I will kill you!!!

Me: -giggles- Okay, finished. Thanx for the questions guys :D Awesome :D:D:D:D

* * *

**Me: Mrs S seemed like she just wanted to pick on us for little things! It got frusturating!!!**

**Iggy: You can say that again....**

**Me: Okay, now for the important stuff.**

**1. I FINALLY posted that Tag video onto Youtube, evern though SOMEBODY wouldn't help me out! EVEN THOUGH I WAS SICK!!!!!!**

**Iggy: -glares-**

**Me: In case you were wondering, a tagged video is a video where you state five facts about yourself, and then tag five other people to make a video. FLock Updates Tagged Saint, Saint Tagged me and I recently tagged Jov.  
It took me ALL DAY today to make and it turned out really bad, but if you want to see it, look it up on youtube. It's called Bell's Tagged video :D And, just to annoy them, Saint and Flock Updates made one too, so you might want to have a look at those ones too. They were better than mine :D Saint, if you're reading this, yours was awesome compared to my one.....lol.**

**Iggy: Bell, we all know that yours sucked. Moving on**

**2. -whacks- Okay, updates may be slower due to my overflow in homework (You try doing four Projects, all due in at the same time, write fanfiction, with only two free lunchtimes a week. If you think this is possible, tell me ;)) and I also have Japanese meetings afterschool on fridays, to get ready for the trip.**

**So I am overly busy at the moment and am having trouble balancing fanfiction and the real world**

**Iggy: Clearly**

**Me: -sighs- Another thing that is _going _to happen, is, when Ig and I are in Japan, I'm going to talk to either Jov or Raz about checking my emails and keeping them up to date, so if anyone wants to email me, Jov or Raz will reply. You may even get a reply from Gazzy if it's Raz that you're talking to.....**

**Iggy: -laughs- I highly doubt that Gazzy will help reply to emails**

**Me: Raz has her ways.....**

**Iggy: Oh yeah**

**Me: -lol- Don't worry, it's still weeks until we leave, but I'm just warning you now :D**

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, but I'd better go and get some SLEEP! I really need that right now....**

**Iggy: -yawns- You can say that again...Bed?**

**Me: Bed**

**R&R!?**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Oggy! Oggy! Oggy! giggles

**Me: Okay, this is the longest chapter that Ihave EVER put on fanfiction!!!!**

**Iggy: Bell even had to cut some of it out and put it aside for the next chapter.....**

**Me: So, I need to type a personal message...**

**Maddie, Max and Tally: Sorry, I'll put up the chapter on the sleepover with Tally next. Not enough room.....**

**Iggy: -sighs- Instead you put in one of-**

**Me: DON'T RUIN THE SURPRISE!!!!!**

**Iggy: -smacks forehead-**

**Me: Okay, thanx to:  
Nothing At the Moment  
BellRide28  
randombookworm  
Madeline Cullen  
6464MininDiceofRandomness  
Monki Moo Moo  
Razamataz  
Jade Sparkles  
Saphira Majoram  
tygpwya  
Saint and Fang  
Rainbow Wings  
Karecitay  
emgem2000  
flockgirl  
RockenRollTurtle  
The Nudge and Ona Channel  
soon2Bme**

**You guys are all awesome :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Iggy: Enough with the smiley faces and start the chapter!**

**Me: -snickers-**

* * *

Me: I just had the worst conversation with Raz!

Lola: Was it about Damon?

Me: Uh, no

Lola: Then how is that the worst?

Me: -laughs-

Iggy: Good point....

Me: Are we going to talk about the prank now?

Iggy: Hmm.......I think I'm going to save that one for the tag video....

Me: -snickers- Yeah, so here's the tag chain that I just made up:

_Flock Updates Tagged Saint  
Saint tagged Crossover Genius  
Crossover Genius re-tagged Saint  
Saint tagged Fang  
Guess who Fang tagged!_

Iggy: -sighs- Me.  
And Fang revealed that he used to move the furniture around just to trip me up!!!!!

Me: -laughs-But Iggy has this awesome prank that he's going to reveal in that video.....

Jov: Are you talking about the Gatorade thing?

Me: Uh-huh

Jov: I'm going to write that down!

Me: Do you want some paper?

Jov: No, I'm good

Me: But you don't have any books.....

Jov: Yeah, but I keep an important sheet of paper in my _bra_

Me:........................................................................................

Iggy:........................................................................................

Lola:........................................................................................

Lizzzzz:........................................................................................

Chloe:........................................................................................

Jov: What?

Iggy: You keep your paper in your......I'm not going to say it

Jov: I think that you're trying to say that I keep paper in my **BRA**!!!!! Buhahahahahahaha. Of course I do....sometimes.

Iggy:.................................................................................................................

Lola: You mean all the time :]

Jov: No, just sometimes. But today I accidentally put the paper somewhere in the bottom and now I can't find it!!

Me: You mean you **LOST** paper in your **BRA**!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Lola: You mean your bra is _that _big that you can lose stuff in there!?

Me: I highly doubt that, considering that people at school call her 'pancake.'

Iggy: I think that I'm going to leave now.....

Me: NO! You can't leave in the middle of class!

Iggy: -sighs- Why me?

Me: -rolls eyes- At least this isn't as bad as when Jov asked if you would make-out with Damon-

Iggy: Moving on!!!!

Jov: I still can't find it-

Iggy: Can we change the topic now-

Lola: Well keep looking for it!

Jov: It's not like I can just stick my hand down my bra!

Mr. M: -walks over- Something tells me that I should ignore this conversation

Lola: You probably don't want to know

Mr. M: You're right, I don't -walks away quickly-

Me, Lola, Jov, Chloe and Lizzzzz: -laughing-

Iggy: At least he can get away from this madness!

Me: And you can't!

Iggy: -glares-

Me: -sighs-

Any other news we should put on here while I'm writing it?

Iggy: -shrugs- Dunno

Lola: I got news

Me: Really? Something to randomly talk about? Please continue!

Lola: My swimming coach, the likeable one, shaved all his hair off! He is now balled and he went from hot nerd to ugly nerd!

Iggy: -muchos sarcasm- Very interesting......please continue your highly ENTERTAINING story!

Me: -whacks- So.......he's ugly now?

Lola: YES! :[

Me: Okay then.......question time?

Iggy: Yeah......

**BellaRide28**  
_Just watched your tag video... I love your accent so much! I am a big fan of any accent, be it British or French or Austrailian or Southern or New York or Boston, etc... But sadly I don't have any accents whatsoever... I have a bit of a southern accent 'cause I listen to so much country music, but that it about it. So- questions. Do you like accents, or do you find them annoying? Most of my friends find accents hard to understand... If you do like accents, what is your favorite? I like Austrailian and American Southern. Do you find American accents cool? Have you ever even heard an American accent? And how come you are going to Japan?_

Me: Yes, I love accents!! Especially the American ones!!! They're my favourite accents! Yes, I have heard American accents. I particularly like Saint's and Kara's accents! They're really awesome! And I'm going to Japan with my school as we have an exchange program here.

Iggy: She asked a lot of questions.....about accents

Me: Well they're awesome! You have one too you know!

Iggy: Yeah.....

Me: -sighs- Thanx for all the questions ;)

**6464MiniDiceofRandomness**  
_What part of Australia does Bell live in? You might as well let Iggy tell me because I am going to find out anyway._

Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will never tell....not that I'd get many stalkers if I did tell......

Iggy: No, you'd get none! Who would want to stalk you!?

Me: Everyone but you!!

Iggy: Now this is a weird conversation....

Me: Yeah...and it started out from a serious question. It's amazing what we're capable of

Iggy: -sighs-

**Razamataz:**  
_Gazzy: Ig, if you got your sight back, what would be the first thing you'd want to see?_

Iggy: I've got a question too. Gazzy, why did you ask me that question? You've know me for eight years and you don't know? -sighs-

Me: It's a no brainer what he'd want to see first

Iggy: What?

Me: Ella

Iggy: What? I think that the first thing I'd want to see is the flock......then Ella

Me: -laughs- IGGY ADMITED FEELINGS!!!!

Iggy: -sighs-

**Jade Sparkles:**  
_Iggy are you, SURE, your not gay? I mean seriously, Most guys that are gay are HOT. I'm not even kidding. Cause I live in Arizona and we have some HOT gay guys. Lol_

Iggy: I AM NOT FREAKING GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Okay, okay, we get the picture, jeez!!!!

**Tygpwya**  
_Me- Hmm, looks like everyone's got a fanpop and whatnot. I might want to look into one... Should I?_

_Max- You think YOUR school sucks, Iggy? Just wait until you see what MY new school is like. When's that next chapter going up?_

_Me- ASAP. I've got a question... for YOU, Bell! Yes, forget Iggy, I'm asking you... How do you survive? I'm not going to list everything you mentioned at the end, but all that plus writing, and dealing with Iggy?_

Me: Yes, you should get a fanpop account. Why? I dunno. Lol. -sighs- I got it all done in the end. I have no flipping clue as to how I survive! But it was hard at one point.....and I now only have one lunchtime free a week!!!! Life is so unfair

Iggy: When you first kidnapped me I think that I said that tons of times!

Me: Good times. Good times.......

**Saint and Fang  
**_Me: Ok, questions! Have you noticed the lack of Iggy/Ella pictures on the web? There should be more. Or Iggy/Nudge. Everything's Fang and Max. It's frustrating... _

_Fang: She's making a video. -shrugs- Max and I rule the web... _

Me: Okay. Yes, I have noticed and I hate the fact that people don't draw Eggy pictures!!! I think that there should be more!

Iggy: Then why don't you go and draw them!

Me: Because I'm not that good a drawer

_Me: Another question: Iggy, Do you like waffles? _

_Fang: Random...I think Iggy'll eat it if it's edible. Ok...I don't have a question yet... _

Iggy: Uh, yes I like waffles.....They taste good. Bell, do we have any waffles?

Me: -sighs- No. And I think that I know where you go that question from....it wouldn't have anything to do with the picture of Iggy saying that he likes waffles would it? That was funny!

Iggy: And weird, and random...........

_Me: Iggy, did you ever make out with Damon? _

_Fang: -gags- If so, is Jov's room exploded?_

Iggy: NO! I DID NOT MAKE OUT WITH DAMON!!!!!!

Me: -sighs- Jov's room is still in one piece.....luckily.

_Me: Randomness: What's a good name for a werewolf's younger brother?_

Bell: Sorry. I suck when it comes to names! I can hardly come up with names for my OC's. Oh, and I must ask you. I don't want to give away too much of my other story, but there is a street gang in it, and I want to know, what is a good name for a thirteen year old in a street gang? I would like the name to have something to do with birds or something to keep up the Maximum Ride theme, but I have no ideas. So, do you, Saint, or _anyone_ have any ideas? If you do can you please tell me in the review

Iggy: -sighs- You really do suck at names...

Me: Well, I don't see you helping!!

Iggy: -shrugs-

Me: -smacks forehead-

_Fang: That is random...Oh, and Saint's driving her friend, Amanda, mad by using the word 'awesomene' all the time. Amanda doesn't understand... _

_Me: It's Wicked McAwesomene! _

_Fang: Question: How did you come up with awesomene? _

Bell: Okay, now it's time for the story of 'Awesomene.'

Iggy: -sighs- Great Fang. Thanks for getting her started

Me: Jov and I went to this place at the mall called photoplus, and in there you can take photo's of yourself and then draw on it and add stamps and stuff. Well, we were writing the word 'awesomeness' when the timer on the machine went off before we could finish the word. So we ended up with 'awesomene.' And we've used it ever since

Iggy: And it drives me insane!

_Me: ...Kangaroos! _

_Fang: She's obsessed...Bell, is there a zoo or something near you with a kangaroo? Maybe I can bring some American animal and trade..._

Me: -snickers- Fang, yes, there is a zoo here and it does contain kangaroo's, so there's a possibility that your idea could work....what American animal would you trade us?

Iggy: -sighs- Fang, why are you even considering giving into Saint and her crazy kangaroo obsession?

Me: KRILL YUM YUM YUM!!!!!

Iggy: -sighs-

**Rainbow Wings:**  
_Iggy: Have you been roller-skating? did you fall over if you did? cause i went roller skating once and i fell over and i hurt my butt! it was still hurting a WEEK after but its all good now! :D _

_Bell: Have you ever broken a bone roller-skating? cause one of my friends broke her leg doing it the other day! and i was like EP!_

Iggy: I have never been roller skating, but I've been rollerblading. As mentioned at the end of the chapter, I managed to crash into twelve people, and fall over around......five times

Me: More like twenty five!

Iggy: -glares- Whatever

Me: No, I haven't broken a bone rollerblading, but Heather has. I've always been very careful, even when I go speed-skating

Iggy: She's really fast.....

Me: you just mean faster than you

Iggy: Whatever

**Karecitay  
**_ok, so i was not aware saint was actually gonna come up...or down to NJ  
she told me she was...i just didnt think she actually would... _

_ok, so questions:  
Iggy: Why do you feel the need to crush our dreams? so what if were in different countires!  
also for iggy, why dont you want to marry bell? Why dont you think that KRILL IS &)$*]%^+ YUM YUM YUM! _

_And for Bell: Do you think Iggy could be gay? Where does he sleep? When will the wedding be?_

Me: Saint seems like a very stubborn and determined person....I have a feeling that once she get's her license, she'll be driving down there asap. Am I right Saint?

Iggy: -sighs- I'm not trying to crush your dreams! I'm just being practical!

Me: Can you be practical in a way that doesn't crush our dreams?

Iggy: I am not crushing your dreams!?!?!

Me: -sighs- Sorry Kara. I don't think that he will ever understand....

Iggy: Anyway, about the marriage one.....no comment. And krill isn't yum yum yum! It just isn't, okay!?!?!?!? I don't even understand why you think it is!

Me: -whacks- KRILL YUM YUM YUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: -smacks forehead-

Me: Iggy is definitely gay

Iggy: I AM NOT!!!!

Me: -sighs- Fine, you aren't. Happy?

Iggy: Yes

Me: Iggy sleeps in many different places. I have an extra bed in my room, so he sleeps in there sometimes. But other times Heather is sleeping in that bed, so he may sleep on the floor or sometimes-

Iggy: I sleep on the couch downstairs

Me: Uh, no. There was this one time that-

Iggy: NO! Bell, don't you dare!

Me: He slept in my bed once

Iggy: Someone kill me

Me: It was for one night when he couldn't get comfortable on the floor

Iggy: It was only once and it will never happen again!

Me: It wasn't that bad!

Iggy:-glares-

Me: Okay, moving on......The wedding will be sometime after we go to Japan

Iggy: In happy land where everything is perfect and the sun is always shining. Also, in this land of wonder and contentment, I can _see_ and blow up everything and anything I want!

Me: -drops mouth- Okay....right.......I think that all this marriage stuff has broken Iggy.....

Iggy: I broke a long time ago.....

Me: -laughs-

**Flockgirl**  
_Ok, question time! Would you ever kiss Iggy? hehehe... Um, what does he cook? what's his fave color? _

_*runs up and gives Iggy a choking hug* LOVE U!_

Me: Yes, I would kiss Iggy......if he didn't run away

Iggy: Which, I would

Me: -sighs- See what I mean?

Iggy: I cook many things :D But why would I give those away?

Me: He's made roasts, noodles, chicken, two minute noodles....basically anything he can find in our cupboard and fridge

Iggy: Thanks for giving that away

Me: Giving what away? You culinary secrets that you don't have?

Iggy: My favourite color.........

Me: -laughs- I'm sorry, I find this question amusing. I think that it's my favourite one so far!!

Iggy: -glares- I have a favourite color!

Me: I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your least favourite color is white

Iggy: Yeah........but only because of the school. But I do like it because I can actually SEE it at times....

Me: Anyway, what's your favourite color?

Iggy: Before I lost my eyesight, I remember seeing the sky outside the room window.....I like the color blue.

Me: Really!? I like that color too!

Iggy: Great, moving on.....

**RockenRollTurtle**  
_Bell: Do you have any pets? (cant remember if you already asked this. 0_0') And are you excited 'bout the Max Ride movie? Only around a year left! *is estatic*  
Iggy: Are you SURE your not gay? We wont judge you if you are. (cause how can you like Gazzy so much and NOT be gay? ^^) AND...are you going to audition for the Max Ride movie?_

Me: I have a dog who is called Lollie and is a Jack russel cross fox terrior. She is one of the cutest little dogs and I love her to bits!

Iggy: -sighs- Yeah, especially when I trip over her....

Me: -snickers- I also have a cat called Popcorn, and four fish; Splish, Splash, Tish and Tash.

Iggy: I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!

Me: Yeah, yeah, we've established that

Iggy: Good! And, I can't audition for the Maximum Ride movie, even if I wanted to, because I'm here in Australia!!!!!

Me; -laughs- Yeah, but you have to admit, wouldn't it be funny if the flock auditioned for themselves under false names.....no, it would be even funnier if they didn't get the parts!

Iggy: That actually would be pretty funny.....

Me: MAXIMUM RIDE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: Does that answer your question?

Me: -sighs- Thanx for the questions guys, and I'm sorry for the longness of this chapter......I think that it is a bit too long, but here's another one of the stories that my sister wrote. I HAD to put it here because it is THE funniest one that she has written so far and it had me in stiches!!!!

Iggy: It was alright...

Me: Here it is:

* * *

Fang: Man this is torture!!!!!

Max: Oh shut up!

Nudge: I don't know what your problem is Fang! I love shopping!

Fang: Yeah 'cause you're a girl

Max: Fang, we need to get Iggy a present

Fang: He's blind! He won't be able to see it!

Max: We're going to get Iggy something that he won't need to use his eyes for

Gazzy: Max, why was Iggy given eyes when he doesn't need them......who makes eyes????

-Max smacks forehead-

Fang: Because....they didn't want Iggy to look like an alien

Max: Oh brother......here comes a stupid lie

Fang: -glares- Well, once upon a time there were these elves.....these magical elves that made eyes for all the little babies who were born.......

Nudge: ELVES?????

Fang: Yes. And so they made eyes and then one day, Marvin the elf dropped a pair of eyes in the toilet.....then on the floor....then in his dog's shit

Gazzy: Did the dog eat them????

Fang: No! He picked them up washed them and told his boss what happened.

Max: _Oh God......._

Fang: They fixed the eyes so they would work for a short period of time....though, sadly, Iggy was given them

Gazzy: Poor Iggy

Nudge: Why couldn't they given them to someone else???

Fang: There weren't enough eyes to go round and Iggy was made to be blind!!! He just wasn't as lucky as I am!

Gazzy: Oh so that's what happened, I thought the school had tried to improve his night vision and it went all wrong

Fang: Good thing I was born with common sense

Max: That's exactly what happened!!!!!

Fang: Oh well, let's keep looking for Iggy's present

Gazzy: I think he'd like this.....

Max: No Gazzy, that's what you want!

Nudge: What about this nail polish kit

Fang: I think he'd like it!!

Gazzy: What about this fluffy kitty toy

Fang: Iggy needs a friend

Max: FANG!!! Stop encouraging them to buy the wrong gifts!!!!!

Fang: Wait I have an idea

-Shuffles through his pockets and retrieves Iggy's IPod-

Max: Did you steal Iggy's IPod again

Gazzy: Ooooooo!!!!! Iggy won't like that!!!!

Fang: I steal a lot of things from these people:

Bell.....money

Saint......laptop and money

Kara Nicole.....money

Razamataz........money

Max.........money

Shelby......money

Gazzy......action figure

Nudge......nail polish

Angel......Dolls

Fang: I don't really steal but I borrow......oh and Gazzy I broke Action Man

Gazzy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max: You're unbelievable!

Nudge: Why do you have Iggy's IPod????

Fang: Because I like to look at his pictures and I take pictures of me kissing Max and download them onto his IPod and make him feel bad for not having a girlfriend

Max: WHAT!!!! He can't see them

Fang: I made videos so he can at least _hear _us. Oh, and I brought it because we could sell it and get money!!!!

Nudge: For Iggy's birthday present?????

Fang: No, for us!!!!

Max; We're thinking of Iggy not you!!!!!!

Fang: Right.......you'll think about me later Max.........

Max: NOT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fang: Iggy. Right.....

Max: Everyone get's $20 each and we all report back here with a present

Fang: Okay

Nudge: Yep

Gazzy: Yep

Angel: Uh-huh

Max: I'll take Iggy's IPod Fang!!!!

Fang: Awwwwww....but Max, think about doing _it _on the beach in Hawaii!!!

Max: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(IGGY'S PARTY!!!!)

Max: Happy birthday Iggy!!!!!!

Nudge: Yay you're 15!!!!

Iggy: And every day I get even taller than Fang.....jealous???

Fang: Not even a bit you giant, mutant bird freak!

Max: Be nice to the birthday boy!

Gazzy: The poor unfortunate baby who had his eyes dropped in dog shit

Iggy: ?????

Fang: Ignore him!

Iggy: Ok....Angel, what did you get me????

Angel: I got you a paint set! It has instructions to help you paint a perfect painting

Iggy:...............

-Fang smiles-

Iggy: Thanks......

Gazzy: Iggy we've been friends for a long time and before I give you your present I have this card for you

Iggy: -sighs- Max you can read it out

Max:

_Dear Oggy,_

_Wow you're 15! Grit! Yo are thee bestest friend eva!!!!!! Fang said yoo needed a friend.... so I got yoo this..........._

_Lov from Gazzy_

Iggy: You've known me for eight years and you don't know my name!!!!!

Gazzy: Here's my present!!!!!! It reminds me of you!!!!

Iggy: It's fluffy, it's got lumps and... what is it?????

Gazzy: It's a blind warty goblin that has wings and I dropped it in the toilet!!!!!

Iggy: Thanks..................

Fang: -bursting with laughter-

Gazzy: And I also got you sunglasses to protect your eyes from the sun!!!!!

Iggy: GREAT!!!!!!!

Nudge: My turn. Iggy I got you a photo of our family!!!!!!!

Iggy: YAY!!! Now I can try and look at us every day!!!

Max: I got you an IPod case!!!!!

Iggy: Fantastic...if only I knew where my IPod was!!!!

-Fang smiles deviously-

Max: -whispers- I know you stole the IPod back!!!!

Fang: No..........

Iggy: I'm sorry to inform you but I'm blind guys. How long will it take for you to understand???

Ella: I got you something special Iggy!

-Ella kisses Iggy-

-Iggy blushes-

Iggy: Now _that's_ a present

Fang: How do you know that was from Ella...it could have been Gazzy.......

Iggy: I know Ella's lips

-Ella giggles-

Iggy: Fang???

Fang: I organised a beach party outside

Iggy: Awesome!!!!

-opens door- -nobody but girls in bikinis-

Girl in red bikini: Happy birthday Iggy –blows kiss-

Iggy: Hey.........

Ella: -whacks Iggy-

Ella: Happy birthday you sexist pig!!!!!!!

Iggy: Ella wait!!!!

Gazzy: Happy Birthday Ig

Nudge: Ig, heads up, Max made the birthday cake

Iggy: Can anything else go wrong!?

Fang: Oops broke your IPod sorry Ig

Iggy: I hate you!!!!!

THE END

* * *

**Me: -laughing hysterically-**

**Oggy: -sighs-**

**Me: _Oggy_......-giggles-**

**Oggy: Would you drop that already!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: Never Oggy. Never.....**

**Oggy: -sighs-**

**Me: My favourite line was when Fang said: _Good thing I was born with common sense_**

**Along with the 'Oggy' line. That was hilarious!!!**

**Oggy: I liked it when I got the kiss from Ella...........**

**Me: -smacks forehead- I bet that Fang liked the line about him and Max in hawaii.....**

**Oggy: -snickers- Yeah, Fang. I'm sure that you did!**

**Me: -laughs- Anyway, I need to go to bed now.......So tired........**

**Oggy: Yeah...**

**R&R!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Bell and Ig**


	20. Chapter 20: Going to Japan

**Me: To my faithful readers.....**

**Iggy: -smacks forehead- Seriously Bell? _To my faithful readers? _What the hell are you on?**

**Me: -whacks- Okay, we'll cut the crap. Let's start again....**

**Hey guys :D How is everyone?!Hopefully you're all doing great and I don't need to start banging my head against something. This seems to have become a hobby of mine......**

**Iggy: Thank God she's back to normal.......**

**Me: Okay, I promised myself that I would NEVER put in one of these author notes as I think that they piss everybody (including me) off, and they get in the way. I absolutely hate these things with a passion! However, the time has come!**

**Iggy: Young grasshopper, your destiny has arrived....**

**Me: -sighs- Sorry for the insanity, for once it's not only me who appears to have lost it. Maybe we're both just too hyper due to all the excitement of the trip.....**

**Iggy: Or, to find the true answer, we could ask the giant red teddy bear standing behind you.**

**Me: -sighs- You can't see! How do you know there's a giant- HOLY CRAP!**

**Iggy: Uh, so there is a giant teddy bear standing behind you!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: No, I just said that to see what you'd do ;)**

**Iggy: -glares-**

**Me: Okay then. Let's get to the freaking point now. Anyway, Ig and I are off to Japan on Friday!!!! Or, if you live in America, we will be leaving at 10:00am on Thursday :D**

**Iggy: -smiles-**

**Me: Soooooooooooo, if you haven't figured this out, I don't think that I'll be able to update while I'm there.**

**Iggy: Unless she get's hold of a computer with the internet from her host sister, Moeko.**

**Me: But I don't see that happening, so this is what is going to happen.**

**Any emails that you send to me during this two week period will be received by Jov or Raz. They will then reply to your emails, so feel free to send anything. You might even get an email from Gaz (kidnapped by Raz) if you're lucky ;)**

**Iggy: I highly doubt that your readers would even consider talking to your insane friends...**

**Me: -whacks- They are not insane!!!**

**Iggy: That's right, you are!**

**Me: -whacks- Jeez, do you want me to leave you at home!?!?!**

**Iggy: Yes, actually.**

**Me: Too bad**

**Iggy: -sighs-**

**Me: I will be back in two weeks and will notify you when I return :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D This is going to be an BLOODY WICKED MCAWESOMENE trip!!!!!**

**Iggy: Yeah....**

**Me: Okay, now for some personal messages:**

**_Kara:_ Good luck with school, and I will DEFINATELY talk to you on AIM when I get back. You need to tell me about how school is going for you, and I expect an update of New Girl ready when I return ;)**

**_Madeline Cullen (Tally and Max):_ Same as Kara, I'll talk to you on AIM sometime when I get back. Max, you need to get up earlier and stop sleeping in and Tally, you need to stay away from sharp or pointy objects!!! Mads, I suggest you should confiscate them until Iggy comes back to calm her down...**

**Iggy: -glares-**

**_Saint and Fang:_ Good luck with College, I hope everything is going well on your end and Ig and I will talk to you two when we get back. Hopefully more about the sleepover and the information on krill. KRILL YUM YUM YUM!!!**

**Iggy: Fang, I'm sure that it will taste disgusting and we can move on from that stupid saying......**

**Me: I highly doubt that........The plus side for Fang not having the sleepover earlier is it gives him more time to think of ways to get back at Iggy**

**Iggy: Damn**

**Me: -laughs-**

**_My reviewers:_ I am not abandoning any of my stories! I love to write and a trip to Japan isn't going to stop me from updating. In fact, I'll probably have lots more chapters written while I'm over there ;) But, please give me some time after I come back to recover. Ig and I will be back in two weeks, but I think that we'll be suffering from major Jetlag..........**

**Iggy: Definitely. And on the writing note, Bell's friend, Susan, who is going with her on the exchange trip, was complaining that Bell was going to ignore her on the plane 'cause of her constant writing....**

**Me: -laughs- That was funny.**

**Okay, I'd better end this unimportant A/N now. I will talk to you guys in two weeks, until then, enjoy reading and writing fanfiction :D**

**Bell and Ig**


	21. Chapter 21: In Japan :D Weird

Me: Wow, it sems that lots of people miss Iggy Ramblings……..I feel special!

**Iggy: -sighs- So that's why we're here. Bell's forcing me to help her again, so I have to sit here and listen to her swear at the keyboard…….**

**Me: Well, on the Japanese keyboards, all the keys have different meanings and it's too hard to type simple grammatical things. I don't even know how to use an apostrophe!!!!! I had to copy one and paste it when I need to use it!!!!! Grr…….**

**Iggy: Just get over it and move on!**

**Me: Okay, fine. So, I checked my emails one day and found that I had several messages saying that we were missed. (Awwwww) They were from Kara, Saint and Fang, and Rainbow strike. Rain said that she even re-read it!!!!!!!**

**Iggy: One of those people that has nothing better to do with their time……**

**Me: -whacks- Well, since you all miss this story so much, I decided that I should type up what I've written so you have something to read….**

**Iggy: But it's very short**

**Me: Yeah. Unfortunately I haven't had as much time as I'd hoped to write. I have been Mucho busy and I do apologize. I have been to Kyoto, Himeji castle and am going to Hiroshima tomorrow. See what I mean by busy? But, what I have written is pretty funny……**

**Iggy: Bragger**

**Me: -whacks- Seriously! We are in the middle of freaking Japan! I think that there's some funny stuff in there somewhere......**

**Iggy: Whatever**

**Me: So, before we begin, a few small notices.**

**_1. Sorry about any spelling/grammatical errors that you may, or may not notice. Typing on a Japanese keyboard is very difficult and requires lots of skill……that I clearly don't have_**

**Iggy: Clearly**

**Me: -Whacks-**

**_2. I don't think that I'll be able to update again in a while cause I don't know when I will be able to get back on the computer._**

**Iggy: And, all the readers, stop sucking up and telling her that you miss her. She's gonna get a big head!**

**Me: -whacks- AM NOT!!!! I was honestly really happy to get those messages, they made me smile!!!!**

**Iggy: -rolls eyes-**

**_3. I can't do the thankyou's today cause it is too difficult to do on this computer. Very sorry about that. I will thankyou twice in the next chapter ;)_**

**Iggy: How do you say LAZY in Japanese!?!?!?!?**

**Me: Seriously! The computer is having trouble with the reviews!!!**

**Iggy: -sighs- Excuses, excuses. When will you learn?**

**Me: -whacks-**

**_4. For the same reason as number three, I can't answer questions. But keep 'em coming!!!! If I get enough I might be able to do a Q and A!!!!_**

**_5. I am still unable to send reviews or read stories due to my busyness. But I will have a catch-up day where I read and review every story!_**

**Iggy: Done?**

**Me: -nods- Now let's finally get to the story!!!!**

* * *

Me: So, here we are, the great Bell and Ig on a freaking eight hour flight to Japan!!!!

Iggy: -groans- How long have we been on this damn contraption?

Me: About…….five hours

Iggy: I hate airplanes!

Me: I didn't notice. Especially when you were complaining about how much you hated them FIVE MINUTES AGO!!!!!

Iggy: Somebody's cranky

Me: Guess how many hours of sleep I've had?

Iggy: -shrugs-

Me: Two **(Keep in mind that we left the airport at 11:55……….at night. I had practically no sleep when I wrote this)**

Iggy; -winces-

Me: You know how people on Max-dan-wiz ask quite often if any of the Flock snore like chainsaws? Well, I finally have an answer to that freaking question. DUH!!! With a capital `D`

Iggy: -mutters- Sorry…..

Me: -snickers- Don't worry. I don't think that I was gonna get any sleep anyway…..

Iggy: Ditto

Me: Okay, let's disuss some things that happened at the airport

Iggy: Goody

Me: When we were leaving my parents…….

_

* * *

_

Heather: Are you sure that you don't want to leave Iggy here with me!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

_Me: Positive. He needs to come on this trip with me_

_Iggy: No, I don't!!!!_

_Me: Yes you do!!!!!!!!!!_

_Dad: Have you got your passports?_

_Me: -sighs- For the final time I have got my passport and Iggy_'s _passport!!!!!_

_Dad: Why do you have Iggy's?_

_Me: I was afraid that he'd find a way to blow it up….._

_Iggy: HEY!!!!_

_Me: you did leave all of the bombs at home…..right?_

_Iggy: Yes_

_Me: Are you certain? Cause if you __**did**__ bring them and I found out, Saint mentioned some torment ideas in Avian Flu, that I don't consider __**legal,**__ but I might decide against that if you have those bombs!!!!!!_

_Iggy:………………………………………I'm gonna go to the bathroom and have one last check_

_Me: Yeah, you do that….._

* * *

Me: So, we got through everything okay (Including customs, thank God. They didn't pick up on any bombs in Iggy's luggage, hand luggage or on Iggy himself) and we ended up waiting near gate seven for around half an hour. This is about the time I lost it……

_

* * *

_

Iggy: -whines- Bell

_Me: What is it, Iggy?_

_Iggy: I'm thirsty!!!!!!_

_Me: -gives water bottle-_

_-4 minutes and 37 seconds later (Yes, I actually counted. Does this sentence say anything about how bored I was?)_

_Iggy: -whines- Bell, I'm hungry!!!!!_

_Me: Goes to get food- -brings food back- -gives food to Iggy-_

_-12 minutes and 51 seconds later after food has been eaten-_

_Iggy: BELL!!!!!!!_

* * *

Me: I think that you get the message now. On the up side, I now have a new fact to add onto the `Ten things I hate about Iggy` list

**12. (I think……it was very late and I have trouble remembering…..) DO NOT TAKE THEM TO THE AIRPORT AS YOU MAY LOSE YOUR SANITY!!!!!!!**

Iggy: I wasn't that bad

Me: Need I go on?

_

* * *

_

Iggy: -whining……again- Bell, where's the toilets?

_Me: Ten o'clock. Twenty paces._

_Iggy: But-_

* * *

Iggy: Okay, okay, I get it!

Me: FINALLY!

Iggy: What about when you finally cracked it?

Me: Oh Boy…….

****

(A/N: Attention to all MALE readers. This includes a discussion of girly issues that may, or may not, scar you for life. I am not too sure that you will be able to handle the following paragraph, but if you do decide to read this paragraph, don't say that I didn't warn you……

**You may, however, skip the paragraph and move onto the next section. Thankyou for your patience, and for reading this incredibly pointless A/N. Enjoy the rest of the story :D)**

Me: Before I went on the trip, I managed to get my freaking period AND a freaking cold! I was feeling really, really, really bad, and sick, and when I even thought about getting on a plane I felt worse. Now, read what happens when Iggy decides to push me too far…….

* * *

_Iggy: -whining **(A/N: Did I even need to write that word? From now on, just assume that he's whining okay? Good)**- Bell? Can-_

_Me: NO!!!!!! I have a cold, I keep sneezing and sniffing all the time, I have my flipping period so I am in lots of pain and I have to sit on a plane with you for eight hours! BE QUIET!!!!!!!_

_Iggy: O_o_

* * *

Me: -laughing- Iggy didn't speak until we took off…..

Iggy: Can anyone blame me?

Me: No, But I was glad that you were finally quiet after you bothered me for two hours

Iggy: Hmph

Me: -nods- Oh…..wait

Iggy: What?

Me: -giggles- I just nodded. You can't see…..-giggles-

Iggy: -bangs head against seat-

Me: You're gonna break the TV in the headrest, and then what are you gonna _**WATCH!?**_

Iggy: -sends death glare-

Me: -yawns- I think that we should try and get some more sleep! Otherwise I'm going to be giggling all night……

Iggy: Yeah, let's stop making fun of the blind kid and sleep!!!!!

Me: Awwww, so I can't make fun of you anymore tonight? What a shame, I'll just have to do it tomorrow………well, goodnight -goes to sleep-

Iggy: BELL!!!!!!!

Me: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Iggy: -sighs-

**

* * *

**

Iggy: That was mean

**Me: -shrugs- I was tired**

**Iggy: Thank god that party ended…..**

**Me: -snickers- Moeko just had a house Party!!! It was Bloody Wicked Mcawesomene!!!!!!**

**Iggy: And NOISY!!!!!**

**Me: -snickers- Well, I**'**d** **better go to sleep now. Night -goes to sleep-**

**Iggy: BELL!!!!!!**

**Me: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Iggy: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!! **

**Okay....................**

**I guess that I need to end this now.........**

**Uh….......**

**what does she say at the end of these things?**

**R&R?**

**That will do……..**

**well……..**

**Goodnight? **

**...........................**

**...............................**

**.............................**

**............................**

**..............................**

**...............................**

**...............................Yeah**

**Me: You really shouldn't run these A/Ns!!!! I go to sleep for ten seconds and you can**'**t handle it……so sad**

**Iggy: -glares-**

**Me: -snickers-**

**Bell and Ig :D**

**I miss all of you and hope to talk to you guys again soon :D**


	22. Chapter 22: The not so Great Fnick

**Me: Well, Ig and I are back. Hi everyone! I missed you all soooooo much!**

**Iggy: Meh**

**Me: Sorry, Iggy's got major jetlag and is exhausted.....so I don't know what he's going to say**

**Iggy: -yawns-**

**Me: -sighs- Anyway, this is a really short A/N, but I just have a little message for Saint.....**

**Saint: I know that I promised you a chapter about Pocky, and I will give it to you.....after this little random story thing**

**Iggy: POCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me; Stop leaking stuff about the next chapter!!!!!**

**Iggy: But Pocky is yum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: But not as yum yum yum as krill!!!!**

**Iggy: Face it, Krill will never be yum yum yum!!!!!!**

**Me: -sighs- I didn't have time to try krill. But I am so sorry to disapoint anyone. But our schedule was extremely busy! I had to wake up at 5:30 EVERY MORNING!!!!**

**Iggy: -sighs- That was hell**

**Me: yeah....Anyway. I made a movie of the highschool that I'll put on youtube soon.........On with the story now.**

* * *

Me: -sighs- Kara made me get a Twitter

Iggy: -snickers- And no one's on. So we're bored

Me: And to top it off, there's another Iggy and we're both a little freaked out

Iggy: A little?

Me: Okay, a lot. But, I knew that this would happen eventually. I mean, there are, like, three Gazzy's!!!!!!

Iggy: -shudders-

Me: I know. This is getting out of hand

Iggy: Uh, Bell. We're skipping the most important topic

Me: What?

Iggy: Japan?

Me: Oooooooooohhhhhh, right. Ahem, we're back from Japan!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: Well, obviously, considering you're writing a random story

Me: Oh yeah.....

Iggy: -smacks forhead- Now, a few questions.

1. Have you started this story yet?

Me: Nope

Iggy:

2. Do you have any idea where this is going?

Me: Nope

Iggy:

3. Why the hell are you starting a new story when you should be working on the REAL Iggy Ramblings?

Me: -shrugs- Too bored to get my notebook

Iggy: -sighs-

4. Do you have any pocky?

Me: Ye- Hang on. What does pocky have to do with anything?

Iggy: I want pocky

Me: -smacks forehead- Let's start the story

Iggy: Okay

Me: What to write, what to write......?

Iggy: -bangs head against wall-

Me: Hmm.......

Iggy: Nothing's coming to you

Me: Yeah. Life's not fair

Iggy: -rolls eyes-

_**Once upon a time there were three Iggy's**_

Iggy: Great start. This sounds like it's gonna get confusing

_**They had no idea that the others existed, as they had been captured by lots of different fangirls around the world. One day, two of the Iggy's began talking to each other on Twitter after their kidnappers had decided to let them get one.**_

_**After a few minutes of talking, one Iggy said to the other "Hey, do you feel weird?"**_

_**The other replied with "Yeah, it feels like my stomach is going to explode-"**_

_**And then both the Iggy's spontaneously combusted, leaving one Iggy, and the world in balance once more.**_

Iggy:................

Me: I think that I just discovered the solution to this problem!!!!!

Iggy: Uh, no. Which Iggy was left over?

Me: -shrugs- No idea. But I know that it isn't you

Iggy: HEY!!!!

Me: Or, you could be a clone!!!! -gasps-

Iggy: I am not a freaking clone!!!!!!!

Me: Then how is any of this possible!?!?!?!?

Iggy: You know, I'm really starting to get sick of this topic. Can we move on?

Me: Fine.....another random story?

Iggy: No-

Me: Okay, here we go..................

_**Once upon a time (Geez, I need to find a better starting sentence) There was a brave warrior called Fnick the Great! And he-**_

Iggy: HOLD UP!!!!

Me: What?

Iggy: Aren't I going to be in the story!?

Me: No

Iggy: BELL!!!! Why can't you put me in the story!?!?!?!

Me: -sighs- Fine then!

_**Once upon a time there was a brave warrior called Fnick the Great! And he owned a smelly pet dog called Iggy.**_

Iggy: -sends death glare-

Me: -snickers-

_**This said dog had a habit of doing things that he should never do., including looking at all of the hot female dogs as they walked past his great master.........On second thought. Iggy was a pig, a sexist pig that looked at all of the hot female pigs and-**_

Iggy: I think that they get it. I am not a pig!!!

Me: In my story, you are

Iggy: -sighs- I'm assuming that you're not going to change it?

Me: Not on your life. Anyway......

_**One day, Fnick woke up to find that his most precious treasure had been stolen from his possession. He searched wildly around, trying to find his treasure. When he couldn't find it, he assumed that Iggy Piggy ate it. In the end, he was so outraged at his pet that he had roast pork for dinner. The end**_

Iggy:.........................Seriously? I thought that this story had more meaning!?

Me: -shrugs-

Iggy: Bell!!!!

Me: Fine, fine

_**Fnick had Iggy piggy X-rayed and found that he didn't eat it.**_

Me: Happy now?

Iggy: Uh-huh. Please continue

_**Fnick then decided to go on a perilous quest to rescue his treasure out of a volcano!**_

Iggy: A....volcano? How did it get there? In a freaking volcano!?

Me: -shrugs- The treasure used to live under Fnick the Great's bed but it decided that it was too smelly under there with all of the old socks and red undrunk slushies, so it got up and left

Iggy: That's plausible

Me: Poor treasure, it hated the smell of Fang's feet and slushies

Iggy: I would too

Me: Continuing on now....

**_So, Fnick and his pet Iggy Piggy went to the volcano over the course of a week._**

Iggy: And you're not going to explain what happened over that week?

Me: Nope

Iggy: Okay then

Me: Fine....

**_Fnick and Iggy piggy...well, mostly Fnick, fought a Dragon and almost ended up being roasted by it. Fnick then walked across a desert and an ocean._**

Iggy: How do you walk across an ocean?

Me: Fnick is magical. He _found_ a way

Iggy: -sighs-

_**Upon arriving at the volcano, the bird kid and the pig began the long ascent up the volcano. Iggy piggy, the sexist pig, then decided to ask Fang a question that he should have asked from the beginning, but didn't because he was too focused on the cute girl pigs.**_

_**"Mighty Fnick, what is this treasure of yours and why did Bell waste three hours writing about this quest?"**_

_**Fnick's brow furrowed before he answered. "Well, Bell has nothing better to with her time, other than torment us, and as for the treasure........if you help me get it back, you will never know what it is."**_

_**"So, I went on this journey with you for no reason at all and could possibly die from this experience for your own selfish needs?" The pig sexily asked his master**_ (Haha Kara)

_**"Yes. And you have served well. At the end of this, you will end up dead and out of my life forever. Thank the Gods!"**_

_**"And why do you think that I'm going to help you now that I know I'm going to die?" Iggy Piggy asked curiously.**_

_**"Because, if you don't, I'll tell all of the readers about that fling you had with-"**_

_**"Okay let's go," Iggy Piggy said as he moved faster up the hill.**_

_**When they finally made it to the top, they found a package dangling over the centre of the huge structure. They could also see a rope that ran along the centre of the volcano, from one side of the cliff to the other. Upon another search, the duo also found a unicycle.**_

_**"Are. You. Freaking. Serious!? Who is coming up with this stuff!?" Fnick shouted angrily into the black sky.**_

_**"Hang on while I talk to the insane author," Iggy Piggy said quickly.**_

Iggy: Bell, what the hell are you going on about!?

Me: -shrugs- I am expecting Fnick the Great to use to unicycle to ride over to the package and get his treasure back!!!!

Iggy: And what about me?

Me: his name is Fnick the GREAT. I'm sure that he'll be able to carry you across while riding the unicycle!

Iggy: -smacks forehead-

**_Iggy Piggy then relayed my message to Fnick the Great._**

**_"Fine. Whatever. As long as I get my treasure back, then I'll be happy." Fnick answered as he picked up Iggy Piggy under one arm and the unicycle under the other._**

**_He then began his way across the rope with ease, grabbed the package and then crossed to the other side._**

**_"Well, that was easier than I thought." Fnick said as he dropped Iggy onto the edge of the cliff._**

**_"Well, that's because Bell's too lazy to type up anything harder!" Iggy Piggy shouted at Bell._**

Me: Well So-ry!

_**However, in all of this chaos, Fnick the Great dropped the package and it went rolling down the side of the volcano, towards the bottom.**_

_**"Oh, COME ON!!!" Fnick yelled angrily while shaking his fist at thin air.**_

_**Together, the hero and smelly sidekick ran down the hill. They stopped when they reached the package......which had come undone on the way down. The insides were revealed! As Iggy piggy leaned closer he found..............**_

Iggy: He found what?

Me: If this was a serious story, I would have said that it was Fnicks laptop, as he's OBSESSED with it.....but this isn't a serious story so........

_**He found a book.**_

Iggy: A book?

Me: Uh-huh

Iggy: And how is that not serious?

Me: It was a book written by Kara

Iggy: Oooohhhhhhhh. That makes sense. What was it called.

Me: The idiot's guide to being _quierd._

Iggy:...................................................................-bursts out laughing-

Me: -laughs- I know, but I just HAD to use that. Who said that Twitter didn't give me ideas for stories!?

Iggy: I think that Twitter is very inspirational. Especially when a bunch of crazy's are on it together!

Me: -whacks- Okay, let me finish the story.............

**_He Found a Book. This book read across the front:_**

**_'The Idiot's guide To being Quierd,' along with the author, 'Kara Nicole.'_**

**_Iggy Piggy took a moment to look at the book-_**

Iggy: So....I'm not blind as a pig?

Me: Apparently not

Iggy: -shrugs- That would explain how I _looked_ at all the cute girl pigs

Me: I'm glad that you're on board with the story Ig's

Iggy: -glares-

**_Iggy Piggy took a moment to look at the book before laughing his little piggy head off._**

_**"Oh shut up and let's get home," The**_ not so great _**Fnick said before storming off with his '**_treasure_**' in a huff.**_

**_THE END_**

Iggy: Thank God that insanity ended!!!!!

Me: -shrugs-

Iggy: Fang's going to KILL you

Me: Well, there's nothing that he can do from America anyway

Iggy: It's Fnick. He'll find a way

Me: I highly doubt that

Iggy: -sighs- It's your funeral

Me: I'm going to put this up now

Iggy: You do that

* * *

**Iggy: that was incredibly random**

**Me: yeah, well.....I kind of liked it**

**Iggy: Whatever**

**Me: Anyway, thanks to Karecitay for letting me use the word 'sexily' I just HAD to add it in as it's such a funny word ;)**

**Iggy: Are you done?**

**Me: Yeah. I'll post it now**

**R&R!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Bell and Ig**


	23. Chapter 23: Blogging and pocky

Me: Well, I think that we're done for a while Ig's

Iggy: -sighs- What are you going on about now?

Me: Well...............I don't know

Iggy: -smacks forehead-

Me: -sighs- You know how people blog to talk about their feelings and stuff?

Iggy: Like Fnick the Not So Great?

Me: -laughs- Yeah......I guess like that

Iggy: What?

Me: -shrugs-

Iggy: Are you just going to sit there and do nothing or are you going to talk about this problem that you seem to be hiding

Me: God, you're so freaking subtle, aren't you?

Iggy: You weren't getting to the point and I got impatient!

Me: Okay, okay. Well, I have a blog on Max-dan-wiz that I could use to write this message, but that can be read by everyone on there and I'd prefer to have a group of my fanfiction friends and readers reading this instead of some randoms that I hardly know. So, a warning now, this is kind of like a blog of my feelings. I know that this story is meant to be funny, but I just need somewhere to rant and I think that this is the best place.

Iggy: Okay then........go on.

Me: Well, this is one of my most important stories to me, because I've made so many close friendships while writing it.

Iggy: Hmm........

Me: Here are some of my friends that I've met through this story, and would like to thank while I'm in serious mode.

**_Kara. (Karecitay)_**

Well, that one's a no brainer. I talk to her a lot on AIM and I think that we've created a strong friendship through this. It was one of those things where we were in two different countries with different time zones, but, putting aside these differences, we found that we had a lot in common.

_It's amazing how two people can be so far apart, but be so alike._

She also helped to keep me in the loop with where everyone was going and what they were doing. Like, Max-dan-wiz, Youtube, and, most recently, Twitter. Thanx for that :D And for helping me make up random words that I use in everyday life :D You're an awesome friend :D

**_Maddie. (Madeline Cullen)_**

She is one of the most amazing writers that I've met on here. Her story Dark Blue is gripping and I always seem to physically harm myself while reading it. Usually due to the fact that I get into her story so much and have to read the entire thing in one shot.

She took the time to read her reviewers stories, and found this one. Shortly after that, Iggy and I starting talking to her, Max and Tally on AIM and have been friends ever since.

**_St. Fang of Boredom. (Saint)_**

-laughs- Well, she's the one that inspired me to write this story. I remember that I was afraid but excited to email her in the beginning because I didn't know if she'd let me write this in the first place. I get nervous about these things really easily, I guess. I also remember practically falling off my bed in surprise when she replied. Shortly after this, the story begun and we started emailing each other.....along with Iggy and Fang, of course. I also recall talking on fanpop one day when fanfiction wasn't working. Saint, just so you know, that was one of the funniest conversations that I have EVER had. Thanks for making me laugh :D Along with Kara, she also helped me stay in the loop with everything that was going on, and I'm very grateful for that.......and I'm also grateful for you helping me with all of those random words. Bloody wicked Mcawesomene!!! KRILL YUM YUM YUM!!!!!

**_Rainbow Wings. (Not planning on writing your real name here ;))_**

I know that I haven't talked to you in a while (I don't even know if you're reading this now), but you were one of the first friends that I made on here. You were also the first Australian that I met on here ;) I remember the hours and hours that we spent on fanfiction, emailing each other and having smiley wars. I do think that you won in the end ;) You read ALL of my stories and commented on how much you loved them. Whenever I got your reviews I always laughed because you seemed hyper whenever I updated. :D

**_Rainbowstrike (Rain)_**

Wow. You always seemed to be happy and excited all of the time :D I didn't even think that this was possible!!! But, you proved me wrong.

You also had a habit of making me smile when you made those videos on youtube and dedicated them to me :D They were awesome and I loved them :D Along with the twitter comments too, they were hilarious. And, of course, we have a hard time talking to people on there because of the time difference, but we manage together ;)

**_Tygpwya (Matt)_**

Well, we've had a few random conversations and I've read your stories.....poor, poor, Max. Lol.

You also taught me one of the most important phrases that I need to know:

Burn in Jeb.

Love it. Thanx dude.

**_RockenRollTurtle_**

I'm glad that I was able to cheer you up on those days when you were sad. It feels good to be able to do that :D Also, I enjoy reading what parts you enjoy the most, 'cause it gives me an idea of what you enjoyed the most in the chapter and what I should I write about next.

What made me happy was the fact that you were happy :D And I'm glad that you're enjoying my story :D

**_Razamataz (Jaz) and Jov_**

Well, I don't know why I've added you on this list as I'll see you at school. But, you're both awesome friends and you always like to help me write these stories. Without you two, this wouldn't be happening either, so I thankyou :D You're both bloody wicked Mcawesomene!

* * *

Me: I think that's everyone that I'm in contact with....If I've forgotten you, please tell me because I have a very bad memory and I sometimes forget

Iggy: Too......much......sappiness............choking.......on.........sentimentality....

Me: -whacks with herring-

Iggy: Now you're more yourself!

Me: -sighs- Alright, a little more to talk about.

Has anybody reading this ever been on a long trip? Such as our Japan one recently? If you have, when you came back, did you feel a little left out of the loop? Not that this is important, but now that I'm back, everyone has Twitter.....

Iggy: Even Fang and the _other _Iggy has one!!

Me: I know! I think this is waaaaayyyyyy out of hand. –laughs- So many tweet whores!

Iggy: -rolls eyes-

Me: Yeah, so I got one.........after being urged by Kara and Saint, and it was fun. But, after a while, I kind of felt confused and left out. I don't know.....-sighs- Maybe it's just because I'm so tired or something.

Iggy: Maybe it just takes time to get used to life after being away.

Me: Exactly. So, I think that I'm going to have a break from fanfiction

Iggy: -gasps- Okay, now you're sounding insane

Me: No, I think that I'm really tired, and sad and just not myself at the moment and I need a break from everything

Iggy: Okay then...........I hate having serious conversations with you

Me: And you think that I do!!?!?!?!? But everyone has a serious time when it comes to these stories, and mine is at the moment.

Anyway, thank you so much to everyone reading this story. I really appreciate everybody being really patient while I get my head together with these things. I don't know what's up with me, or whatever, but I think that I just need some time with my family, and some time to get back into routine with my life.

If you want to talk to me, you can email me at my email address which is located on my profile and I'll reply back when I'm back on.

But, before I go, I do believe that I promised someone that I'd put up my chapter about pocky. You know who you are ;) I've decided to put it below, so I hope that you all enjoy it

Iggy: Can we eat pocky now?!

Me: Okay then

Iggy: What? No argument? Strange......

Me: I'm not feeling myself, sue me!!!

Iggy: -rolls eyes-

Me: I'll talk to you guys soon. Thank you for your understanding

**Bell and Ig**

* * *

Me: Good evening? Uh, night? Uh, morning? Afternoon? You know what? Forget it. Just hello, okay? Wherever you are in the world, I hope that you're doing great.

Iggy: Nice start, Bell. Maybe you should start a career as a news reporter

Me: Thanks. You know, it's good to hear you complimenting me once and a while!

Iggy: -smacks forehead- -mutters- Maybe they don't have sarcasm on the planet that you come from....

Me: Excuse me?

Iggy: Nothing

Me: Anyway, as I was saying, Ig and I are now on the train to our temporary Japanese school. And, of course, I'm not telling you where.

Iggy: Because a Flyboy could be reading this story and he might be able to figure out where the school is. Once he's done that, he'd get all of his flyboy friends and come barging into the school! Breaking down all of the doors, smashing all the windows, and then kill ALL of the students in the building! Not letting a soul live in the whole place!!!!!!!!

Me:...............................

Iggy: What? It could happen!

Me: Since when can flyboys read?

Iggy: -shrugs- I think they can. I mean, anything's possible. Maybe they're undercover! -gasps- They could be evil pixies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: -gaping at Iggy- Are you alright this morning? You sound like you've either been talking to my sister about the evil pixies again or..........YOU HAVEN'T BEEN EATING POCKY, HAVE YOU!?!?!?!?!?

Iggy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Why would you say that? It's not like you left them on the desk and I found them and then ate, like, the whole box. I would never, never, never, never, never, never, never EVER do that!!!!! Hmm, pocky sounds good right about now. Do you have any?

Me: -sighs- No, because SOMEBODY ate them all. Anyway, I wouldn't let you have any more even if I did have some. It makes you sound insane!

Iggy: I'm not insane!!!!!!! You're the one that's always insane when you're talking about random things that don't seem to make sense! Now, give me pocky!!!!

Me: -sighs- Saint, I finally have an answer to one of your previous questions. Iggy is addicted to pocky......

Iggy: I AM NOT!!!!!!

Me: Suuurrreeee you're not. LOOK! POCKY! OVERY THERE!!

Iggy: Where!? Where!? –attempts to look around-

Me: -laughs- Sorry, couldn't resist

Iggy: -glares-

Me: Now you're more like yourself!

Iggy: -shrugs-

Me: Fine, I'd better explain what pocky is, just in case there are people *coughHeathercoughcough* who don't know what pocky is

Iggy: -gasps dramatically- How is that even possible!?!?!?!?

Me: Says the Birdkid that didn't know it existed until the trip

Iggy: -glares-

Me: Anyway, pocky is basically a biscuit cylinder shaped food that's covered in icing. They are extremely addictive too....as you can tell.

Iggy: What do you mean by "as you can tell?"

Me: Nothing

Iggy: Sure, whatever.

Me: Okay, we're at the stop! Off the train now

Iggy: School?

Me: Hai

Iggy: Wha?

Me: -sighs- We're in flipping Japan!!! You need to at least know how to say yes!

Iggy: Uh, so 'hai' means yes?

Me: Uh-huh. Wakarimaska?

Iggy:................................................................................

Me: -smacks forehead- We have a lot of work to do....

Iggy: What?

Me: Come on, off the train now

Iggy: -sighs-

Bell and Ig


	24. Chapter 24: Yuggi's disfunctional clock

**Me: Well, guess who's back?**

**Iggy: Nobody important.......**

**Me: How nice of you**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: -sighs- Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I got DOUBLE what i usually get....for some reason. Thanks for all the support guys**

**Iggy: And we were happy to get all the reviews and read through them...or, uh, listen to them.**

**Me: And some of them were almost a page long -coughSaintandFangcough- But, we enjoyed all of them :)**

**Iggy: So.....what chapter are you putting up now?**

**Me: A new one written by Jov, you and I. Remember?**

**Iggy: Okay, maybe you shouldn't put this one up......**

**Me: Why not? Because it mentions you and me-**

**Iggy: DON'T SPOIL IT!!!!!!**

**Me: -snickers- Anyway, Ig, my friend Alison and I made a video while we were in Japan and we put it on youtube for your enjoyment :D**

**The link is on my profile page, near the top. I think that you'll like it ;)**

**Iggy: Even though I wasn't in it!!!!!!**

**Me: That was only because you RAN OFF!!!!!!!!!**

**Iggy: -shrugs-**

**Me: -facepalm- Now, before we get started, just a small disclaimer:**

**Magical disclaimer flying through the air: I do not own Charlie the Unicorn, Yuggi, the flock, or Iggy.....well, not YET anyway.......**

**Okay, let's just update this story already. Here you go guys ;)**

Me: So……At Jov's house and having tons of fun!!!!!

Iggy: By 'fun,' I'm assuming that you mean living in hell!

Me: Aww, what do you mean by that!?!?!? If there's two things that I know it's Jov is bloody wicked mcawesomene! And Krill is yum yum yum!!!!

Iggy: Both of those are wrong!

Me: Are not!

Iggy: Are too!

Jov: hi!

Me: Are you going to contribute to our conversation?

Jov: Of course! Are not!

Iggy: Are too!

Me and Jov: ARE NOT!!!!

Iggy: Are-

Elena (Jov's sister): Shut up and let me watch my movie!

Me, Jov and Iggy: …………………..

Jov: Trust me on this one guys, when Elena starts to get angry, there is no better place to be than Serbia.

Me: -laughs-

Iggy: I don't get it….

Me and Jov: -smacks forehehad-

Iggy: What?

Me: Jov and her family are SERBIAN!!!!

Iggy: So……..?

Me: -groans- I give up!

Jov: There are three things that you should know about Serbian people. **Number One:** Never Ever try to resist the offer of food, because we WILL force it down your throat.

Me: That's why Jov and I often have the general conversation where we consider klidnapping the Flock and sending them to her grandmother's house in Serbia. Apparently she makes a lot of food and if you don't eat it she WILL tie you up and force it down your throat.

Iggy: I want to go there….I don't think that she'll ever have that problem with the Flock. I wonder if she'd run out of food-

Jov: Moving on…… **Number two:** NEVER rely on a Serbian person to give you the correct time of day. For instance, if it was 1:30 pm, and you asked my grandmother the time, she would rewind it around half an hour, maybe an hour, saying it was 12:30. You will ALWAYS be late to wherever you're trying to go.

Me: Wow…….

Iggy: I can hear Max now…. Sorry Jeb. Did you say 5:00pm, I thought that's what the time was! We are soooo sorry that we missed out on saving the world………woops. Maybe we should try again later. Oh, wait, we can't try again because all the people are dead!

Me and Jov: -pissing ourselves laughing-

Jov: And the last thing is try not to be near a Serbian person when they are angry….

Iggy: They are often very loud and violent and can burst your eardrums………..Oh! Random thought! I wonder who would win in a fight with a flyboy and a Serbian person?

Jov: I'm sorry, but I think that the Serbian person would actually do a pretty good job…

Me: -Gulps- Me too…….

Iggy: -meekly- Jov, I love you deep down…..

Jov: Yay!

Me: Jov's harmless :D

Igy: Suuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeeeeee……

Me: Have you seen what happens when Jov holds a knife? Oh, wait. You haven't!!!! YOU'RE BLIND!!!!!!!!!

Jov: -laughs- Nice one!

Me: IN THE ZONE!!!!!

Iggy: -glares-

Me: One good thing that you can do with your eyes

Iggy: -continues to glare-

Me: STORY IDEA!!!!!!!!!!

Jov: ALERT! ALERT!

Iggy: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Not another one!!!!!!!!

Me: LET'S GO! DO you wanna help, Jovables?

Jov: Hmm…..I have to think about this…..Of course!!!

Iggy: Grrreeeaaattt, another psychopath on the team

Jov: -claps and smiles-

Me: -death glares in confusion-

Jov: -slows clapping down- -stops- -hurt look on face- What?

Me and Iggy: -smacks forehead-

Me: Okay, here's the story……..

**Once upon a time there was a flock of Bird chidren. MAGIC bird children that flew on a magical Leoplurodon when they got tired of flapping their magical wings!**

Iggy: Okay, now you're just ripping off Charlie the Unicorn

Me: What!? I shun you Iggy!

Jov: Shun the non-believer!!!!

Me: Shhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn nuh!

Iggy: -smacks forehead-

Jov: THE LEOPLURODON NEEDS A NAME!!!!!

Me: Okay, how about......

**The leaoplurodon was called Clyde.**

**These magical children lived at Max's mother's house and-**

Iggy: WAIT!!!!!!

Me: -moans- Oh what now!?!?!?!?!

Iggy: If we- I mean, _these MAGICAL kids_, live at Dr. M's house, where did they keep the leoplurodon?

Me: Out back

Iggy: Riiiiigggghhhhttttt…….

Jov: -hurt look on face- THEY DID I SAY!!!!!! Don't be mean!!

Iggy: -rolls eyes-

Me: On with the story

**One day, while these MAGICAL kids were watching grass grow……or in Iggy's case, listening to the grass grow, they got a very loud and disturbing phone call from Max's good for nothing, deadbeat dad.**

**"What the hell do you want you good for nothing father of mine!?" Yelled Max impatiently.**

**"Hurry Max. You destiny has FINALLY showed up on your doorstep! It's-"**

**"There's someone at the door? Hold on a minute," she answered as she put the phone down and ran to the door. She swung it open with brute force to find……..**

Iggy: What the hell is with you and leaving everyone in suspense!? Just tell us what's at the door already!

**Total sitting angrily on the doorstep.**

**"Max! Thank goodness you found me! I've been locked out here for-"**

**Max quickly slammed the door in his face and ran back to the phone.**

**"Jeb! There was nothing at the door but Total in his whiny mood!" Max Shouted into the phone**

**"Really?" Jeb asked in a deep and spooky voice. "Well, check again."**

**"Uh…….why the heck are you talking like that?"**

**"It sets the mood, Man. It sets the mood," Jeb answered SEXILY!**

**Max moaned before darting back to the door and swinging it open……….**

Iggy: BELL!!!!!

Me: Fine, fine. Geez, not get you flame boxers in a knot

Iggy:………………………..

Jov: He has flame boxers!?!?!?!?! –laughs- -stops- Wait, I want flame boxers……

Me: You could have Iggy's smelly boy ones!

Iggy:………………………………….

Jov: I could wash them and-

Iggy: Can we continue with the story already!?

Me: yeah, yeah………

**She found none other than Total-**

Iggy: Kick Total out of the story. I think that we've had enough of him

Me: What ever you say Iggy piggy

Iggy: Let it go!!!!!

Me: Never

**She found not Total, but a huge envelope, sitting on her step. Curiously, she bent over and picked up the mysterious and MAGICAL-**

Iggy: -sighs- How many times do you plan on using that word?

Me: As many as possible

**…..and MAGICAL letter, carefully examining it in her hands before ripping it open as if it held the secret to the world inside, which it probably did. Inside the envelope contained a single piece of paper. On this said piece of paper was a word. This word was-**

Igy: GET TO THE POINT!!!!!!!

Me: **DESTINY**

**Max gasped very dramatically and held her hand to her chest as she tried to get air into her lungs.**

Jov: THEN FANG APPEARED FROM BEHIND AND GRABBED HER AND SAID "HEY BABY," IN ELVIS'S VOICE. "Oh Fang!" Max replied sexily. "Oh Max" Fang said sexily. And then they started to have S-E-

Me: Jov. No. Just, no……….

Iggy: SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elena: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? I'm trying to watch my movie!

Jov: But Bell and Iggy are having SE-

Iggy: FUN!!!!!!! Lots and lots of fun!!!!!!

Me: -rolls eyes- Typical.

**Max darted back to the phone. "Destiny has arrived on my doorstep!!! You were right all along!!!"**

**"I know. I know all there is to know." Jeb answered as if he was the next messiah.**

**"What new wisdom do you have for me oh wise one?" Max asked and bowed, even though Jeb couldn't see her……..**

**"It is time for you to save the world," Jeb answered mystically.**

**"What time should we meet?"**

**"At exactly 5:00pm. Do NOT be late, or it will be the end of the world as we know it……FOREVER!!!!!!" His voice echoed through the house, waking up Jov's grandmother and stopping all the clocks except for hers.**

Iggy: And why is her clock still working?

Me: Well, her _clock_ just happened to be locked in a soundproof room at the time!

Iggy: Right……..

Jov: Let's continue with this awesomene story

**The flock and……..Jov's grandmother-**

Iggy: She needs a name!

Jov: Hmm……let's not giver her a REAL name. Let's call her………..Yuggi

Iggy:………………..Why does that sound so familiar?

Me: It's because it's your name backwards dumbass

Jov: With a 'U' inserted just for fun

Iggy: Okay then. I give up in arguing.

Me: I'm glad that you finally SEE things our way

Iggy: -glares-

**The Flock and…………..Yuggi, rushed to meet Max downstairs.**

**"What's wrong Max!?" Gazzy asked, sounding alarmed. "Was it the walrus again!?"**

**"No Gazzy," Max replied with a shake of her head**

**"And the walrus was Iggy. Remember?" Fang asked as he patted his younger brother's back**

**"Oh yeah! I remember that! With the karaoke and-"**

**"Gaz," Max interrupted impatiently. "We don't have time to discuss Iggy's tone deaf problem!"**

**"HEY!!!" Iggy shouted at Max.**

**"We need to get to Jeb in San Francisco at EXACTLY 5:00pm. Anyone have the time?" Max asked her flock.**

**"MAX! All of the clocks are frozen!" Angel said, sounding worried.**

**"Have no fear!" Yuggi shouted dramatically while throwing her fist into the air. "Yuggi's here! I saved my special Serbian clock in my soundproof room! I shall go and get it!" She then turned and ran up the stairs.**

**The flock looked at each other uncertainly and waited until Yuggi got back from her little………expedition.**

**"What time is it?" Max asked impatiently when Yuggi came back.**

**"Oh don't worry dears, you have plenty of time! It's only 3:30. You guys have an hour and a half to get there. Take your time."**

**So the flock sat down and had cold martinis for half an hour before deciding to head off to save the world.**

**After they had flown around half of the way, a HUGE explosion went off, temporarily blinding the birdkids……well, everyone but Iggy. He didn't notice any difference.**

Iggy: That wasn't nice! If an explosion went off I would have HEARD it!!!!!!

Me: Just like you HEARD me when I snuck into your room and- Uh….never mind.

Iggy: What. Did. You. Do……..?

Me: Nothing

Igy: BELL!!!!!!!

Me: Don't lie down on your bed tonight

Iggy: Why not?

Me: You don't want to know

Jov: Let's get on with the story guys. Your constant bickering is giving me a headache!

**After that, the usual happened. Max blamed Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy and Gazzy said that they didn't do anything. Max didn't believe them. This ended up in an argument that lasted ten minutes before Fnick the (not so) Great told them to shut up and move on.**

**When they finally arrived at their destination………..half an hour later, they went inside Jeb's house and saw him in his chair.**

**"Jeb! We're here at exactly 5:00pm! WE MADE IT! So, what do you want us to do?" Max asked her father**

**Fang walked up and looked over her shoulder. "Uh, Max, he's dead."**

**Max looked again and realised that Jeb was nothing more than a dead rotting corpse, sitting all alone in his chair.**

**"Oh," was all that Max could think of saying.**

**"Uh, guys?" Iggy asked uncertainly as he ran his fingers along the floor.**

**"What is it now Iggy?" Max asked.**

**"You know that bomb that went off as we were flying over here?"**

**"The one that you and Gazzy set off!?!?!" Max replied angrily.**

**"WE DIDN'T- You know what? Never mind. Well, I think that it was a poisonous one that killed Jeb…….and everyone else on the planet."**

**Everyone was silent.**

**"Max?" Nudge asked. "What's the time?"**

**"Max looked up above the fireplace to read the clock that had somehow survived the blast. It read 5:48pm.**

**"Are you serious!?" Max shouted at nobody in particular. "Sorry, Jeb, did you say to meet at five? Well, I thought that that's what the time was. I guess that I was wrong. Hang on, why the hell am I talking to you!? You're dead because we're LATE for some reason!!!!!"**

**"Max, you should know why we are late." Angel said impatiently. "We asked a SERBIAN lady what the time was."**

**"Oh yeah……" Max replied deep in thought. "Well, the whole world is now dead. What do you want to do?"**

**"I say that we take up Fang's idea and find a secluded island somewhere and live happily for the rest of our lives." Gazzy said cheerfully.**

**"Sounds good," Max replied with a nod.**

**The bird kids did exactly that. And lived long happy, healthy lives……..and Max and Fang repopulated the planet and made lots of little Max and Fang's and everyone was happy again.**

**THE END!**

Iggy: -laughing hysterically-

Me: Yeah……..

Jov: I like cheese

Me: Good to know :D

Iggy: I loved the ending!!!!!

Me: -rolls eyes- Of course you did. You know, I was considering mentioning you and Nudge helping Max and Fang

Iggy:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................................no

Me and Jov: -snickers-

Iggy: Can we just end this already

Me: Fine, fine

* * *

**Me: So, there you go guys. Another chapter, and we are officially back in business!!!!!**

**Iggy: Finally**

**Me: Alrighty guys, thanks for reading, we hope that you enjoyed it, and don't forget to check out the video that I made and the link is on my profile :D**

**R&R!?**

**Bell and Ig**

* * *


	25. Chapter 25: Iggy takes over

**(Dedicated to Rainbowstrike who helped me write my first Iggy Ramblings :D Also, thanks for not telling Bell about this ;))**

Hello people of the world! It's Iggy here from the far away country of Australia, coming to you to.....well......uh......I don't know. I'm just taking over Bell's story to annoy the crap out of her. I also thought that I'd go through her random stuff and post as much of it as possible. Be aware guys, that some of this stuff was never supposed to be posted and that Bell is most likely going to KILL me when she finds out...

....but it's worth it.

Also, try to remember that instead of reading 'Me' and 'Iggy,' you're gonna be reading 'Me' and '_Bell' _because this is from _my _POV.

Rain: I'm crashing Iggy Ramblings with Iggy via Skype. Yo, hi, hello, aloha, bonjour and etceterama.

Iggy: Uh, anyway.......For once, _I'm running the show! _And I still remember how to do smilies! :S :S :S :S :S :S :S :S :S

At least, I think they're smilies....

Okay, I'm going to go through her stuff now........oh! I found something! -smiles evilly- This is from one of Bell's friends, Blakeworthy....

_**An Intrusion by Blakeworthy  
**__I, Blakeworthy, have taken it upon my most esteemed self to apply abuse to Bell's vaguely exposed forehead with a finely crafted sap, removing her black book (__**A/N: By that he means Bell's treasured writing book that she takes **_**everywhere**_** with her. It has all of her fanfics, notes etc.) **__of quaint eccentricities during this occurrence. Iggy seems quite content with the cookies I have bestowed upon him enough to ignore the situation at hand._

_Before my old friend returns to this world, I would like to comment on a certain flaw in Bell's mentality:_

_SHE CANNOT SPELL ANALYSE_

_Thank you for your flattering attention. _

Me: A.N.A.L.Y.S.E. Analyse! It isn't that difficult! Now, these are the many ways that Bell spells analyse:

Anylise  
Anilyse  
Annilyse  
Annalise  
Annilyse

Blakeworthy: Go back to preschool, Bell, you literary degrade :D

Me: Exactly my point! How hopeless can you get?

Rain: I believe it is quite acceptable to be unable to spell 'analyse'. Well, kind of. At least Bell isn't Karen from 'Mean Girls'. "She asked me how to spell 'orange'."

Me: That was one of the worst movies that Bell made me sit through! But, you do have a point.

Rain: I love it! It's hilarious. Although I don't like Lindsay Lohan...

Me: From what I have heard about her, she's a slut. But Cam (Bell's next door neighbour) says she's hot. That's good enough for me ;)

Rain: Have you seen recent pics of her? I know magazines edit, but the pictures... they make her look like she's 80. It's sad... I feel sorry for her. Wow, I just realised what a stupid question that was! Lack of sleep and coffee= fried brain. My brain: KAPUT.

Me: I'm glad that you realised the stupidity of the question. How the hell am I supposed to have seen pictures of her?!?!?!!?!?  
She looks 80? Crap...I take back what I said.  
Just like Fang when he went high off coffee...Bell told me

Rain: :) Where's your jury, your gabbel, what's my offense this time?

Rain: Paramore.... FTW. Wait, it's 'gavel' isn't it? I don't know...... gah.....

Me: FTW? Sorry, I'm not with the whole....IM speaking thing because:

1. I'm a guy

2. I spent most of my life in a cage at the school

3. I'M A GUY!!!

And how am I supposed to know whether it's Gabbel, or gravel?

Rain: Um, excuse me sexist pig? My GUY friends use FTW. (For the win). They were the ones who explained it to me!

I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS

TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST

TO TRAIN 'EM IS MY CAUSE

I WILL TRAVEL ACCROSS THE LAND

SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE

TEACH POKEMON

TO UNDERSTAND

POWER THATS INSIDE

Me: Okay, okay I KNOW THE SONG!! Shush!

POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH EM ALL

Me: I get it!

Rain: I can't figure out if it's a guy or girl singing

Me: -facepalm- Okay, I'm going to go back on topic now

Rain: Tehe, good

Me: Anyway, here's another story that Bell didn't want to publish. It was written on the day that we played baseball with Bell's family:

_Bell: -pitches to Danny- -completely misses-_

_Me: Bell, just give up and admit that the blind guy is a better pitcher than you!_

_Bell: I am a good pitcher! -pitches- -misses-_

_Heather: Danny! Pretend that I'm pitching and you might hit it!_

_Bell: -pitches- -misses-_

_Heather: Pretend that Dad's pitching!_

_Bell: -pitches- -misses-_

_Heather: -sighs angrily- Pretend that Iggy's pitching!_

_Bell: Iggy isn't better than me!!!!!_

_Heather: Trust me, he is_

_Me: -smiles smugly-_

_Bell: -pitches- -misses- -groans in frustration-_

_Heather: Oh I give up!!!! Danny, just pretend that she's actually good!!! _

_Me: -laughs- hard-_

_Bell: Iggy, shut up before I kill you_

_Me: And how would you do that from all the way over there?_

_Bell: I could throw this at your head-_

_Me: Bell, let's face it, you wouldn't be able to hit something that was inches from your face, let alone me because you can't pitch for crap!!!!_

_Bell: -growls- -runs toward me-_

_Me: Crap....-runs-_

Me: I then spent the rest of the day being chased by Bell....man that girl can run! -sighs- but at least Heather and Danny enjoyed my pain–in fact, they tried to trip me up while I ran....

Heather: What?! I didn't try to trip you up! I actually liked _your _pitching!

Me: -snickers- Anyway, while we're on the topic about Bell and her lack of skill.....

_Mr R: Okay, today we're playing Le cross._

_Bell, Lola and I: -groan-_

_Mr R: Okay, grab a stick and then let's get playing!_

_Bell: Are you going to play or just sit there, Ig?_

_Me: I plan on just sitting here and listening to the ball hit the court as you drop it. You know, I might even count how many times you do! Most likely......A LOT!!!_

_Lola: But this is the first time that we've played Le Cross! How do you know that she's bad?_

_Me: -rests head on hands- Have you seen Bell pitch?_

_Lola: No._

_Me: Right. Well, I may not have seen her, but I did get a full recap from Heather and I know that she missed the bat almost every time! Danny practically walked through all of the bases!!_

_Lola: -snickers-_

_Bell: -whacks Iggy-_

_Me: Well, it's true!_

_Bell: you're never gonna drop that, are you?_

_Me: Nope_

_Bell: -facepalm-_

_Me: Just go and epically fail at Le Cross already!_

_Bell: Since when do you say 'epically fail?'_

_**-flashback-**_

_Cam (Bell's next door neighbour): You epically fail at getting girls, Man!_

_Me: 'Scuse me?_

_Cam: Have you asked Ella out yet?_

_Me: Well, no-_

_Cam: You epically fail....._

_Me: Epically fail?_

_Cam: Epically fail....._

_**-end flashback-**_

_Me: ...................I don't know_

_Bell: -sighs- Fine, whatever._

Me: So, the point of this story was that I was right. Every time Bell drew back her Le Cross stick to throw the ball, it rolled off the back. So when she moved the stick forward in a throwing motion, nothing was thrown and Lola would laugh as the ball rolled away behind her.  
After Lola explained it to me, we laughed for a very long time–long enough to piss Bell off enough to get the stick and hit me hard across the back of the head. I still have a lump to prove it!

Right, now I would like to share something that I've learned while being in Bell's Japanese class:

Atama kata hiza ahi, hiza ashi  
Atama kata hiza ahi, hiza ashi  
Me to kuchi to mimi to hana  
Atama kata hiza ahi, hiza ashi

That song is 'Head, shoulders, knees and toes' in Japanese! Random, right?  
Hmm, I think that I'm out of stuff to talk about now.......  
Uh, it looks like Bell's taken a really long break from her laptop. She's usually on it _all the time!!! _But now she's addicted to her D.S. Maybe that's why I could steal the laptop with no problems and talk to Rain on Skype ;)

Oh, speaking of skype...Rain and I convinced Bell to let me get a skype! So now I have a skype accout......but I don't know why. -shrugs- Talking to Rain is fun though ;)

Hmm, I think that this story has got too long now. -shrugs- Anyway, I'll add more stories when I can steal the laptop again. But until that time......

Bye :D

Iggy


	26. Chapter 26: Iggy's GAY?

**Me: Well, it's late, I'm tired, and I want to sleep...so what do I do?**

**Iggy: She chooses to write Iggy Ramblings. WTF?**

**Me: OMI!**

**Iggy: ????**

**Me: All will be explained in the chapter!!!**

**Iggy: -sighs- Right. Good...can we sleep now?**

**Me: Remember what I wrote at the bottom?**

**Iggy: Damn....**

**Me: here's the chapter....**

**+-+-+-+-+**

Me: Wow, I haven't updated this story in ages, so I thought that I'd better do it...

Iggy: Good. The thing is, you've been neglecting some of your other stories and then you go and make a new one without updating them! And then you update it once a day!? What's wrong with you?

Me: -shrugs- Taking a break from my usual stuff

Iggy: And the other thing is that Bell should be doing her math project right now...but she isn't

Me: Okay. I think that I am officially freaked out. Kara and I were talking on AIM this morning and Iggy was being.....sensible!!! And then Kara said: "You know something's wrong when Iggy is more sensible than you

Iggy: And then Bell started laughing and saying 'sensibubble.'

Me: I must be more sensibubble and less sensible!

Iggy: -facepalm-

Me: What? Am I not more sensibubble than you?

Iggy:...........no comment...

Me: Okay, one of the main reasons for writing this is I need your help. You, my loyal readers of fanfiction!

Iggy: Good grief....

Me: The other day, Damon Iggy and I were having a conversation about random stuff. I can't remember what....

Iggy: Because her memory is like a black hole where something goes in, but nothing ever comes out again....it's sad really

Me: -whacks with herring- Anyway, guess what Damon said?

Iggy: Here we go....

Me: _'People on fanfiction are stupid.'_

.................................................................................................DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

Iggy: -sighs- Then Bell said that she'd put it on fanfiction and ask for hate mail

Me: But he didn't believe me.....so, everybody out there reading this. Please, in your review, leave some hate mail for Damon! Make it as detailed as you can, so I can send it to him in a big email and he'll take back what he said

Iggy: Poor Damon, he's so gonna get it

Me: Think about it, though! He's been freaking bagging us and I just want to make a point!

Iggy: Good. Now leave the poor guy alone.

Me: Why? Are you just afraid that he's going to get a whole horde of fanfiction people on his doorstep and then get killed and then he won't be able to describe the girls to you anymore and you'll be all upset....funny word. Upset. How does that even work? I'm up and set? What the heck? Anyway, continuing on with more important issues-

Iggy: Okay, Bell. I think that you've had enough chocolate for a very long time....

Me: How long? Can I have chocolate now? Please? NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: -sighs- Didn't you have a story that Heather helped you write that you wanted to put up?

Me: Oh yeah.....Here it is. Heather and I wrote it together ages ago and I never got around to putting it up. I hope you like it :D

+-+-+-+-+-+

**IgGy'S iN cHaRgE!!!!!!!**

**Gazzy: Max why are you dressed up like that.......in a DRESS????**

**Iggy: A DRESS!!!!! I May be blind but that is so funny!!!!**

**-Max glares-**

**Iggy: She's glaring at me isn't she?**

**Nudge: How do you know????**

**Gazzy: Oh my god Iggy can see!!!!!!!!**

**-Iggy smacks forehead-**

**Iggy: If I could see I'd be laughing at Max's dress. Is it pink and frilly?????**

**-Max smacks Iggy's head-**

**Iggy: Oh does someone need a hug???**

**Max: Uh.........**

**Nudge: I wanna hug the blind guy!!!**

**Gazzy: No me!!!!! Hug me Iggy!!!!**

**Angel: He likes me the most!!!**

**Fang: None of you want to hug Iggy......especially not Gazzy......**

**Iggy: Are you still paranoid about me being gay?????? Cause I'm not!!!!**

**Gazzy: IGGY'S GAY!!!!?????????**

**Iggy: No!!!**

**Nudge: ....why didn't you tell us????**

**-Max and Fang burst with laughter-**

**Gazzy: I only like you as a brother!!!!!**

**Iggy: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Nudge: Do gay guys always have these tantrums?????**

**Fang: No Ig's a one of a kind gay guy**

**Angel: ..........**

**Max: Ok that's enough...Ig's not gay!**

**Fang: He just looks gay!**

**Iggy: And you look emo!**

**Fang: ???????**

**Iggy: Okay... you sound emo!!!!!!!**

**Gazzy: Max likes EMOS!!!!**

**Nudge:......**

**Angel: She doesn't.....**

**Gazzy: Phew......but I thought you liked Fang??????**

**Max: I do!!!! He isn't emo though.**

**Gazzy: Is Angel an alien?????**

**Angel: Is Nudge from another dimension????**

**Nudge: Is Gazzy part dog???**

**-All buzz with random questions-**

**Max: SHUT UP!!!!!! OKAY LISTEN HERE!!!!  
1. Iggy is not gay!**

**2. Fang is not an emo**

**3. Angel is not an alien**

**4. Gazzy is a human/ bird**

**5. I don't like Emos**

**6. Iggy is a blind mutant bird freak who likes Ella!!!!!**

**-Iggy's mouth drops open and blushes-**

**Gazzy: I knew it!**

**Max: ARE ALL YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED!!!!!!**

**Iggy: Not quite........**

**-Smiles deviously-**

**Max: What???????**

**Iggy: When was the last time you and Fang did-?**

**Max: Come on Fang time to go!!!!!!**

**Fang: .............................**

**Gazzy: What was your question Iggy?????**

**Nudge: I wanna hear the question?????**

**Angel: No you don't.....-gags-**

**Gazzy: What????**

**Angel: I'll tell you later...**

**Max: Iggy, I hate to say this but you're in charge**

**Fang: God help us!**

**Iggy: Don't worry.......**

**Max: NO BOMB MAKING!!! MUM WILL KILL ME!!!!!**

**Gazzy: Aw**

**Max: Love you. Bye**

**Iggy: I bet you love Fang more!!!!**

**-Max throws high heel at Iggy's head and walks out the door-**

**Iggy: Yeah.......YOU'RE NOT AFRAID TO SAY YOU LOVE MAX ARE YOU FANG!!!!**

**-Throws shoe at Iggy's head and runs out the door-**

**Gazzy: What do we do now???? **

**Iggy: Simple. We go through Fang's stuff**

**Nudge: WHAT???**

**Angel: Fang won't like that**

**Iggy: Fang doesn't like a lot of things**

**Gazzy: He likes me!!!!**

**Iggy: Yeah, he likes you Gazzy**

**Nudge: And me?????**

**Iggy: YES!!!!**

**Angel: And I know he likes me too!!!**

**Iggy: FANG LIKES YOU ALL!!!! OKAY!?!?!?!?!?**

**Nudge: YAY!!!!**

**Iggy: I have a better idea. We'll hide all his photos of Max!!!!!!!!!**

**Gazzy: YAY!!!....uh what????**

**Iggy: He'll go bonkers!!!**

**Angel: This is your lamest prank yet!**

**Iggy: I'm blind. Give me a break!**

**-Angel glares-**

**Gazzy: Angel's glaring at you Ig**

**Iggy: I can't see it or worry about it! Many advantages to being blind**

**Nudge: Huh? I thought there weren't _any_ advantages to being blind**

**Gazzy: Me neither...**

**Iggy: Maybe a gay path is good for me???? I won't have kids to tease me...**

**Nudge: Fang was right! You are gay!!!!! You just admitted it!**

**Iggy: It was a joke!!!!**

**Gazzy: How come it wasn't funny???**

**Iggy: Can a blind guy say a joke without being told whether it's funny or not, or being accused of being gay!!!**

**Angel: I say comedian is out of your career path**

**Nudge: He won't be able to dodge the tomatoes anyway!**

**-Everyone laughs-**

**Iggy: I don't want to be a comedian.......let's just get on with my plan**

**Nudge: Great**

**Iggy: We hack onto Fang's laptop and we go onto his blog**

**Angel: ....are you sure**

**Iggy: It's perfect**

**Nudge: What then**

**Iggy: We tell everyone that Fang loves....walruses!!!!!!**

**Gazzy: Uh..........**

**Nudge: I don't get it?????**

**Iggy: It will show Fang loves walruses and everyone will send him one and then his bedroom will be filled with walruses and he'll be crushed!!!!!!!!!!**

**Angel: Or we could just send you to him and he'll believe you are the walrus**

**-Iggy's eye twitches-**

**Gazzy: Are you okay????**

**Iggy: You.......you.....think I'm crazy........I can see it... I can see it.....**

**Nudge: Uh......Iggy you can't see. You're blind**

**Iggy: That's what you want me to think..........I really can see!!!! I see you and you and ....and...**

**Gazzy: I'm scared!!!!!**

**Angel: He's delusional!!!!!**

**Iggy: Look....look.....I see Erasers!!!!!!**

**Nudge: -squeaks-**

**Gazzy: Iggy do you know who I am??????**

**Iggy: You're..........dinner!!!!!**

**Gazzy: ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH **

**Iggy: COME HERE!!!!!**

**Nudge: FLY GAZZY!!!!!!!**

**-Gazzy flies around the house screaming-**

**Angel: I'll call someone!!!!!**

**Gazzy: Ow he's biting my leg!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Woman: Hello.........Mental hospital how may I help you**

**Angel: My friend is trying to eat my brother!!!!!**

**Woman: Hmmmmmmm.........did you try telling your friend that eating someone else is wrong and that-**

**Angel: Yeah, but he went even crazier!**

**Woman: What's he doing now???**

**Angel: He's trying to shove Total in the microwave**

**Woman: We'll be right over**

**Angel: Good**

**Nudge: Everything will be okay Ig!!**

**Iggy: Yeah it will!!!! That's what the magic pixies said!**

**(HOURS LATER)**

**-Iggy in stray jacket-**

**Max: What happened Doc???**

**Doctor: Someone seemed to have thrown a shoe at his head!**

**Fang: Um............**

**Max: Iggy!!!! I keep telling him to not hit himself with my high heels, Doc**

**Doctor: You're lucky this time....**

**Max: How are you feeling Iggy???**

**Iggy: I feel blind.....cheated....hungry......trampled upon....devastated**

**Fang: SHUT UP IT ISN'T ALWASY ABOUT YOU!!!!!**

**THE END?**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Me: -is in hysterics-

Iggy: O_o

Me: I.....can't.....stop.....laughing

Iggy: Bell, stop laughing at something that you helped to write...

Me: I put this away ages ago and I just dug it up. I sent it to Lola over MSN and she loved it. I've read it three times now and every time I do I end up laughing....BECAUSE IGGY'S GAY!!!!

Iggy: -sighs- -facepalm- Not this again. Everyone please don't go sending questions asking if I'm gay.....'CAUSE I'M NOT FNICKING GAY!!!!

Me: OMI!!!

Iggy: Omi? What the heck does that mean?

Me: Madeline Cullen wanted me to say it on Iggy ramblings. It's like OMC (Oh my Carlisle), but it's OMI! OH MY IGGY!!!!

Iggy: That's like Fnicking

Me: Yeah....Kara, it's such a Bloody wicked mcawesomene word!

Iggy: -facepalm- There's another one....

Me: One day, I'm gonna write a dictionary...in fact, I have one in the back of my writing book

Iggy: Don't put it up now

Me: Yeah....I need to discuss something else now :D

Iggy: Like?

Me: -shrugs-

Iggy: -facepalm- I think that you're just overtired

Me: Me too.....Maybe I need to sleep?

Iggy: That's a good idea

Me: Yeah....OH WAIT! I remember now! Someone asked you if I'd caught you putting up that chapter....

Iggy: Oh...crap

Me: He was caught five minutes after writing it...

Iggy: Unfortunately...

Me: But I couldn't be bothered deleting it....and I told Rain off...I think...

Iggy: I don't think that you did

Me: RAIN!!!! HOW COULD YOU TURN ON ME!??!?! Okay, I forgive you

Iggy: WHAT!?!?! Just like that you forgive her?

Me: Uh-huh, but only because of that awesome wedding....that I almost missed because Heather dragged me along to go shopping

Iggy: -sighs- Great...

Me: Okay. I think that I talked about everything that I needed to....

Iggy: Good

Me: KRILL YUM YUM YUM!!!

Iggy: Don't bring that up....

Me: Saint sent me a very awesomene message that I must share with you. I hope that you don't mind, Saint.

Iggy: Bell!!!! DON'T!

Me: Too late:

_Subject: Random Message _

Me: So, I'm sitting here watching t.v. and this commercial comes on saying,  
"It's better than fish oil! Buy krill oil tablets!

I haven't stopped laughing yet.

Fang: Weirdo...

Me: -whacks Fang- Why don't you go take some krill oil tablets? -laughs  
hysterically-

Fang: -rolls eyes-

-Saint and Fang

Me: Seriously, when I read this, I went on a high at my friends house for an hour saying that quote over and over again...

Iggy: It wasn't a pretty sight...or from my point of view I _wanted_ to become deaf

Me: Okay. That's it for now. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :D Now I have a very important math project that I have to finish...

Iggy: SUCK!

Me: you're helping!

Iggy: Damn...so close...

**+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Me: There you go guys. End of the chapter**

**R&R!?!?!!?!?**

**Oh, and don't forget that Damon said that all people on fanfiction are stupid! Send the hatemail in the review, and the challenge is to make it as detailed as possible ;)**

**Bell and Ig**


	27. Chapter 27: Careers Week with Lola

**Me: Well, I did have this whole fnicking chapter edited and I even had an A/N and fnicking everything but....FANFICTION SCREWED UP!!!!!!! And I lost EVERYTHING!!! DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Iggy: And to top it all off, she's really tired because she hasn't been able to sleep...so I think that we should skip the A/N for now and just add the chapter before fanfiction messes up again....**

**Me: -screams in frustration- I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!**

**Iggy: Yeah...I think that we might just end it**

**Me: -takes a deep breath- -clenches teeth- Okay. I. Will. Retype. It. For. A. Third. Time....**

**Iggy: -flinches- You're scary when you're angry**

**Me: The reason for not updating:**

**CAUTION! THE AMOUNT OF HOMEWORK THAT IS ABOUT TO BE MENTIONED MAY SHOCK AND SCAR YOU FOR LIFE!!! ALSO, THE HOMEWORK THAT IS ABOUT TO BE MANTIONED HAD TO BE COMPLETED IN A TWO WEEK PERIOD!!!!!! ALL AT THE SAME TIME!!!!!**

** 1. Maths Project  
2. Maths Test  
3. Science Project  
4. Science Test  
5. Commerce Project  
6. Commerce Test  
7. English Speech  
8. English Test  
9. Japanese Open book test  
Plus I had to deal with out of school things that I couldn't get out of in those same two weeks so...  
10. Camping trip with my family (So epically awesome and it would have been better if I didn't have to worry about all of that homework)  
11. Nickelback Concert with Shelby**

**Iggy: And now that she magically managed to finish all of those things on time she now has time for fanfiction**

**Me: If fanfiction will actually let me type this damn chapter without anymore interuptions...**

**Iggy: -gulps-**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own the term 'You should say 'fudge' as it is used in Supernatural: a.k.a: The most awesomene show ever!!!! I also don't own: 'Go to Hell' 'Been there done that.' As that was from Supernatural also.**

**Enjoy the chapter and please read the A/N at the bottom...**

Me: -laughs-

Iggy: What the hell is going on?

Lola: Well, Iggy, what is going on is Bell and I have a wage where I have to be nice for a whole week but some people do not believe that it's possible for me to do it

Iggy: Well I sure as hell don't think that it's possible

Lola: Oh my, Iggy! What foul language you use in the presence of ladies!

Me: -laughs harder-

Iggy: Holy Sh**

Lola: Why the continuous use of this foul language Iggy?

Iggy: -grinds teeth- Fine...

Me: IGGY! I am...um...

Lola: Appalled?

Me: Exactly! I am appalled that you.....damnit!

Lola: Defied?

Me: Thankyou

Iggy: -facepalm-

Me: I am Appalled that you defied Lola even though she told you to stop! Now apologise!!!!

Iggy: -glares- I am-

Me: I am _awfully _sorry Lola

Iggy: -clenches fists- I am AWFULLY sorry Lola

Lola: It's okay, Iggy. I accept your apology. Thankyou

Iggy: Who are you and what have you done with Lola?

Me: She took a vacation while this Lola is here to be nice

Iggy: So.....I'm not going to be verbally assaulted for a week?

Lola: No. You won't be verbally assaulted for a week. But, next week, you're going to get it all

Iggy: Frick....

Lola: Iggy, why would you continue the use of this foul language even after you apologised? If you must display anger in words, you should say 'fudge'

Iggy: Fudging heck

Lola: That's a slight improvement

Me: Trust me, that's as far as you're gonna get from him...

Lola: -giggles like a girl-

Me and Iggy: -gape at Lola-

Lola: I would really appreciate it if you would cease staring at me

Iggy: Since when do you giggle like that!?!?!?!?

Me: Lola giggles like a girl as much as Max does – which is practically never

Iggy: -nods-

Lola: -giggles again-

Iggy: You really are beginning to scare me...

Lola: I deeply apologise for scaring you. I did not mean to, Iggy

Iggy: Do you apologise from the bottom of your heart?

Me: -frowns in confusion-

Lola: Yes

Iggy: BELL! SAVE ME!!!!!!

Me: -laughs-

Lola: Save you from what?

Iggy: -glares-

Lola: -shrugs-

Me: -snickers- -then laughs more-

-The next week....-

Me: That was an....interesting week

Iggy: Uh-huh. Lola was really weird...

Me: She even offered to HUG someone!!!!

Iggy: Freaky...

Me: Yesh, but enough about that. We have an important matter to discuss.

Iggy: Like what?

Me: SCHOOL IS COMING TO AN END!!!

Iggy: -groans-

Me: What the hell is wrong with you!?!?!? School is almost over! What is wrong with that!?

Iggy: This means that I have to spend more quality time with you instead of _interesting _people like Damon!!!

Me: I think that's a _good _thing.

That reminds me of something else important that I need to mention...

Iggy: Oh, the review thing?

Me: -nods- Well, my friend Damon seems to have quite a FOUL mouth and decided that it would be quite necessary to review this story in that tone **(A/N: You may, if you wish, look through the reviews and find out what Damon said. But I suggest you don't if you don't want to lose your sight like Ig's from looking at all of the fnicking foul language...)**

So Lola, Raz and I reported him several times

Iggy: It was really funny

Me: Not when I opened my inbox to find a whole lot of abusive emails...

Iggy: I guess

Me: Subject still on hate mail: Damon, Jov, Lola, Raz, Ig and I had a good laugh at all of the hatemail that we managed to collect ;) Some of it was really funny and imaginative so I congratulate you :D I guess that Damon shouldn't have insulted people, like us, who are highly literate...

Iggy: He was only joking though

Me: Yeah. It was all a joke guys – he didn't seriously mean it. I think that he was just PMSing

Iggy: Like he is everyday

Me: you were like that after I kidnapped you ;)

Iggy: Fine, but not _every day _like him!

Me: Are you sure about that?

Iggy: -glares-

Me: Okay, whatever.

Iggy: You said that schools almost over – right?

Me: -yawns- Uh-huh?

Iggy: Can you remember why you started writing this fic in the first place?

Me: -shrugs- Because we were watching pointless movies in science class?

Iggy: Yeah. Guess what we're doing right now?

Me: -laughs- we're in science right now and watching a pointless movie about animals

Iggy: Back to square one

Me: Yup. Where this all began ;)

-5 minutes later-

Me: Z....O....M....G....

Iggy: -drops head into hands-

Me: KRLL IS ON TV!!!!!! KRILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Class: -turns to stare at Bell-

Iggy: Fnicking hell!!!

Me: -snickers- You said 'fnicking.' It's catching on :D:D:D:D:D

Iggy: -groans-

Me: KRILL YUM YUM YUM!!!!!

Damon: WTF?

Me: -snickers-

Damon: Iggy, I think that it's about time that we had our rematch!

Iggy: Dude, I don't really want to kick your ass...._again_

Damon: You won't this time!!!!

Iggy: Right...

Me: Do you really need to have a rematch anyway?

Iggy: Nope. I won fair and square last time

Damon: And I think that I can beat you!

Me:........................no

Damon: Awww, come on!!!

Iggy: No

Damon: Bell-

Me and Iggy: NO!

Damon: Mumbles under breath-

Me: More foul language in this fic!

Iggy: -snickers- You should say 'fudge' Ddamon!

Me: -facepalm-

Damon: -glares at Iggy-

Me: He's glaring at you Igs

Iggy: I thought that he might ;)

-The week after that....-

Lola: -says in creepy voice- I'm ba-ack

Me and Iggy: -gasp dramatically-

Lola: !!!!!

Iggy: I'm guessing that you're not nice anymore...

Lola: -continues to laugh evilly-

Iggy: Crap

Lola: 'Sup Blind boy?

Iggy: -sighs-

Lola: Back to the dark side.....I LOVE IT!!!!

Me: Uh.....anyway, this week is Careers Week-

Iggy and Lola: -moan-

Lola: I'm glad that I don't have to be nice this week or I might have exploded

Iggy: That can still be arranged

Lola: -whacks with herring-

Me: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?!?!?!

Lola: From your pocket! –laughs evilly.....again-

Me: Oh no, the Spawn of Satan is back again...LITERALLY!

Iggy: And Lola is getting married to Satan, so that's incest! However, that's a sin, so it doesn't matter

Lola: -glares-

Iggy: She's glaring at me, right?

Me: Yes...

Iggy: Oh my God! I can feel it burning!!!! ARGH!!!!!

Me and Lola: -laugh really hard-

Iggy: Damn you to Hell!

Lola: Been there, done that. I know Satan!!!!

Iggy: Oh yeah....Heaven?

Me: She knows and is best friends with Satan. They wouldn't take her!

Lola: I-

Iggy: Limbo?

Me: She's like Angel! She looks like an 'Angel' on the outside with her pretty curly hair and everything, but she's a devil on the inside!

Iggy: -sighs- So she'd probably force herself into heaven...

Me: Probably

Lola: -shrugs-

Me: Anyway, back on topic about Careers week.

Iggy: Wait, how did we get from talking about Careers week to talking about Satan!?

Lola: Interesting thought...

Me: So, Careers week is actually a three day course where we learn about the different types of career options for us and then how to get through interviews and stuff like that...

Iggy: And the three of us are bored out of our minds so Bell's writing madly in her notebook – trying to keep up with our talking

Me: My hand hurts!

Iggy: KEEP WRITING!

Lola: I could write!

Me: Meh...

Lola: My name won't fit in the effing box!!!!

Iggy: What?

Me: We're taking this Careers test thingy and Lola's real 26 letter name won't fit in the box!

Lola: Yup. My name is -censored-

Iggy: Oooohhhh.....So it's -censored-

Me: Uh-huh

Lola: And my fake name has 23 letters!

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: Iggy, I put you as my friend choice. I wonder what the teacher would think if she knew you from the books...

Iggy: -thinks- Put down Raz...

Me: Okay ;)

-to be continued-

**Me: Sorry to leave it there, but Lola and I are still working on the next part. But, trust me, we were in stitches while talking about the next bit. So I'm sure that you'll enjoy it**

**Iggy: -smiles evilly-**

**Me: -takes deep breath- Okay. I think that I've cooled off now. So I need to make a dedication**

**Recently my good friend on fanfiction: Rainbowstrike (Rain) won a writing competition out of sooooooooo many people and I was the first to know. I was running around the house screaming and, well, that was an amazing achievement for her. Her entry was beautifully written and I loved every word of it and it made me cry :D She has also pocketed $400 as prizemoney ;)**

**Therefore, _This chapter is dedicated to Rain and her amazing story :D Well done! You deserved to win it :D:D:D:D:D:D_**

**Iggy: How sweet. Can I say it now?!?!?!?**

**Me: -sighs- Go ahead...**

**Iggy: R&R!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?**

**Me: Okay, before we go. Does anyone have any ideas on how to get more sleep, without the use of drugs, that I can try? As Igs mentioned before, I've been having trouble sleeping lately and it's started to get on my nerves and make me unbelievably tired and cranky (Which I don't like). I've really had enough, so I'm turning to you. Any words of wisdom, guys?**

**Thanks :D**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	28. Chapter 28: Port Arthur & the SQUIRRELS!

Me: -yawns- -whines- Iggy! What's the time!?

Iggy: Why the hell would I know?

Me: Smash the clock face, feel the hands and tell me what the time is!

Iggy: Wouldn't it be easier for you to just look at the clock?

Me: No

Iggy: Bell, just get up and check the time-

Me: Oh, there's a clock in the corner of my computer screen!

Iggy: -facepalm- How can you _not _know that?

Me: How can _you _have _not _known that?

Iggy: I hate you

Me: You do not!

Iggy: I do

Me: Not

Iggy: Do

Me: Don't

Iggy: Do

Me: Do

Iggy: Yes, I do

Me: Well, I know that you don't not hate me

Iggy:...........uh........

Me: -snickers- I caused him to have a mental breakdown, hehe :D

Iggy: No you didn't

Me: Yes I did

Iggy: Didn't

Me: Did

Iggy: Didn't

Me: Did- Okay, why are we arguing!?

Iggy: Because it's too early in the morning and you couldn't sleep in?

Me: Most likely

Iggy: Are you going to sleep?

Me: Probably not

Iggy: Fine with me

Me: Okay, time for some news on our front

Iggy: Like?

Me: You guys know about the little island that appears at the bottom of Australia where they used to send all of the English convicts? Well, it's called Tasmania and Ig and I went there on a school trip for the week.

Iggy: It was interesting to say the least

Me: We went to this place called Port Arthur. I don't know if you've ever heard of it, but that's the name of the hell hole where they sent the English people that usually did nothing more than steal a piece of bread of a table cloth

Iggy: It was really weird. One minute, your stealing _one piece of bread_ to feed your family, and the next, your being shipped off to Australia as a 'convict' and you have to do all this really hard manual labour

Me: But not everyone did something as simple as stealing bread. Some people were killers....

Iggy: Okay, can we move onto the ghost tour now?

Me: Okay. We went to that awful place at _night_ on a ghost tour. Apparently, that place was so bad, that there are ghosts haunting the place.

Iggy: Bell was gripping my arm so tightly that I now have a bruise on it

Me: I wasn't that scared!

Iggy: You were when Karen stopped dead in her tracks in the prison...

Me: -takes a deep breath- Well that was freaky. Apparently, there is this ghost in the prison that likes blondes, and my friend Karen was blonde. Anyway, we were walking cautiously along, when Karen stops – causing Ig and I to stop too. Sensing something was wrong; I dragged her along and told her to tell me as soon as we got out.

Iggy: As it turns out, Karen had only stopped because she had felt someone pulling her back by her hood. I think that Bell had dragged her along so forcefully that they let go

Me: But, the trick was, there was no one else behind us....

Iggy: -shudders-

Me: Yeah....anyway, I don't want to ramble on about ghosts, but if you guys are interested in Ig and I maybe listing a few ghost stories (They weren't too scary) about Port Arthur in the next chapter, ask in the review and I will do a ghost stories chapter ;)

Iggy: -shrugs- Some of the stories were interesting

Me: Uh-huh, okay, next topic

Iggy: -sighs- How many different topics do you have?

Me: Who knows? -shrugs- !!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: -facepalm- You mean those things that Fang believed were computer viruses?

Me: That was funny, and yes. Everyone here, go and look up esheep in google and then click on the first link, then download an esheep. Then, you keep downloading them until you have lots. After that, they do lots of different things, and you can pick them up and play with them.

Iggy: Bell, you don't need anyone else playing with these weird, pointless things....

Me: -snickers- Let's just say that Rain, Saint and I were playing with the esheep last week for about three hours....

Iggy: -sighs- And all they did was run around and pee on each other...

Me: Yes, you heard right. They _peed _on each other, got probed by aliens, turned black, rolled across and licked the screen and........

* * *

* * *

* * *

IGGY COULD SEE THEM!!!!!!!!

Iggy: All I could see were blurs running around your white screen

Me: Yeah! If I turn my screen up really, really bright, Iggy can see a white square. Then, when I put the esheep on the screen, he could see blurs running around

Iggy: Which is practically nothing. Esheep are right at the bottom of things that I would like to see....right above Fang's face ;)

Me: -laughs- He's gonna kill you

Iggy: -sighs- He's supposed to be coming over today, but I don't think that Saint's gonna remember....

Me: Well, she's busy so I won't bother her, but maybe she will

Iggy: What if she's reading this?

Me: Uh......

Iggy: -shrugs-

Me: Awkward silence.....

Saint: -appears- KRILL YUM YUM YUM! SAMURAI SQUIRRELS! –disappears-

Me: Well, that hasn't happened for sooooo long. Saint doesn't even know how she randomly appears in this story....

Iggy: NOT THE SAMURAI SQUIRRELS!!!!!!!!

Me: -snickers- Let's review the skype conversation that led to Iggy being absolutely _terrified _of squirrels....

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Iggy: Bell got me a skype**

**Me: -facepalm-**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: He talked to Rain for an hour....**

**Rain: -nodnod-**

**Fang: ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I want my own Skype!!!**

**Iggy: You should get one, dude**

**Husky: Just ask your captor for one... man up. Oh, I'm Husky, by the way. **(Character from a manga called +Anima. He was recently kidnapped by Rain. May God have mercy on his soul.....-does the sign against evil-)

**Rain: I told him to introduce himself. -grins-**

**Fang: Hi, Husky....**

**Iggy: He's part fish**

**Fang: Grr...I want a Skype...**

**Iggy: Ask Saint! ****Bell, I want to get on _my_ skype!!!**

**Me: No...I'm being mean today :D**

**Rain: zomg Bell.... Imagine if the flock were 2% fish instead of Bird, and they couldn't morph like Husky can? That would be queird!**

**Me: That was random...**

**Saint: Ok, who gave Fang the idea to get his own Skype?**

**Iggy: -hides under blanket-**

**Me: -laughs- You're so dead...**

**Saint: So...It was Iggy...**

**Iggy: No**

**Me: Yesh**

**Husky & Rain: Yep**

**Saint: Rain, take cover. Attack under way.**

**Iggy: Crap....**

**Rain: C'mon Husky!**

**Me: -snickers-**

**Saint: -_thousands_ of squirrels appear on the screen-**

**Husky: Uh, Rain, don't look at the screen.....**

**Saint: SAMURAI SQUIRRELS!**

**Rain: HOLY SH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dies-**

**Me: -laughing hard-**

**Husky: -revives Rain-**

**Saint: Damn, I told Rain to take cover!**

**Husky: I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK RAIN!!!**

**Rain: -gasps for air- Husky! You saved me!!! -huggles-**

**Husky: Get off me...**

**Iggy: Well, that was powerful. Hello? BLIND over here. The screen got slightly darker....**

**Saint: Oh, Ig, I just sent all the pics of squirrels so Bell would know what to expect at her house in five minutes...**

**:D**

**Iggy: Oh....God....**

**Me: Well, I'm going to get into the bomb shelter (Under my bed) and leave you out here to die. Bye :D**

**Iggy:.....**

**Fang: Saint, why did an army of squirrels just run through the bathroom portal?**

**Saint: Oh, the usual...Revenge upon my enemies and such...**

**Fang: Oh...**

**Squirrels: -appear through the portal- -making squirrel noises-**

**Iggy:.......Crap....**

**Squirrels: -attack-**

**Iggy: -runs-**

**Saint: Mwahahaha!!**

**Me: That was.....interesting....**

**Fang: Saint, what did you do?**

**Saint: Nothin'....Much....**

**Me: She attacked Iggy, Fang.....with the squirels**

**Fang: Saint!!**

**Me: Oh, he's now running down the street....**

**Saint: But I had to...**

**Fang: How can Iggy run down the street? Does he know where he's going?**

**Me: Probably not.....crap.....be back in a sec....**

**Rain: Hehe**

**-few minutes later-**

**Iggy: Owww......**

**Me: Wow. they really got you**

**Iggy: Ow....**

**Me: He's covered in scratches.....**

**Iggy:.......-curls into ball-**

**Saint: Mwahahahaha!!!**

**Fang: Ouch...**

**Me: Who knew that Saint could be so evil?**

**Rain: Fang killed me with those godforsaken squirrels...TWICE!**

**Me: hahahaha**

**Iggy: It.....isn't......fun.......**

**Saint: -shrugs- It was fun for me...**

**Fang: -facepalm-**

**Iggy: -whimpers-**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Man up!!!**

**Rain: Iggy, at least Saint left you alive...**

**Iggy: And in pain**

**Saint: -gives Iggy a band-aid-**

**Fang: Oh, that'll help...**

**Iggy: Oh, thank you. Now, which cut out of the _hundreds _that I have should I put it on!?!?!?**

**Rain: The one on your head. Head wounds bleed a lot. I learnt that from Maximum Ride -grins proudly-**

**Fang: -sends wound-cleaning stuff- Those things aren't sanitary...**

**Iggy: Thanks Fang....**

**Saint: I gave them a bath! Last month...I think...Maybe...**

**Me: -facepalm-**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Iggy: I was in pain for a week and had to stay in bed because of Saint!!!!

Me: -snickers- Now that I read back on it, it really does seem hilariously funny...

Iggy: No it wasn't!!!!

Me: SQUIRRELS!!!!

Iggy: -whimpers-

Me: -laughs- Congrats, Saint. Iggy now has a huge fear of squirrels. Luckily, there aren't any squirrels here in Australia so we're good for now

Iggy: But there's still the portal of doom...

Me: Well, in that case, you're screwed

Iggy: Damn...

Me: Well, I think that this chapter has gone on long enough. I need to go and have breakfast and then watch the video of the ghost tour I took on my camera....but I need my sister to watch it with me

Iggy: Why?

Me: Ever heard of Spirit photography?

Iggy: Where ghosts appear in photos even though you didn't see them when you were taking the shot?

Me: uh-huh, well, I'm afraid something is gonna jump out at me....

Iggy: -facepalm-

Me: R&R!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Enjoy the chapter? I hope so. Iggy went through a lot of pain so that this chapter could be written ;)

Iggy: -glares-

Bell and Ig :D


	29. Chapter 29: Fang and Iggy's sleepover

**A/N: Well, it took Saint and I five months, but we finally organised the sleepover. So, I hope that you enjoy the chapter...and, of course, this is dedicated to Saint who allowed Fang to come over. Well, she let him come over after she teased Iggy mercilessly and sent the squirrels on him. ;)**

Me: ZOMG! ZOMG! ZOMG! ZOMG! ZOMG!

Iggy: -sighs- Bell, you need to calm down!

Me: WHAT?! How can I calm down? This is awesome!!

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: And don't you dare tell me that this isn't exciting for you!

Iggy: Okay, of course I'm excited. But, I'm not as hyper as you!

Me: -sighs- Let's just tell everyone why I'm so excited?

Iggy: Sounds good to me.....

Me: -rolls eyes- Just introduce yourself would you?

Fang: -shrugs-

Me and Iggy: -facepalm-

Me: So.....Fang's here for a sleepover :D

Spiffy and Pooky: Ahem!?

Me: Yes sorry, and so are Spiffy and Pooky, who have been supplied as the bodyguards to make sure that Fang doesn't do anything stupid!

Fang: And since when have I done something stupid?

Me: Who was the one to put knives in a toaster in an attempt to take out the toast?

Fang: I still don't see what's wrong with putting knives in the toaster!

Iggy: -facepalm-

Me: You recently had a dream that you were an octopus attacking a shark

Fang: That's not stupid!

Me: -sighs- Who was the one that managed to burn himself on noodles at Saints house?

Fang: That wasn't my fault! It was Saints!

Iggy: Bell, this is Fang. I'm sure that he's the_ only_ one that could accomplish burning himself on noodles!

Fang: Shut up Iggy!

Iggy: Fang, where's that peace offering that you said you were going to get me ages ago?

Fang: Why the hell would I get you a peace offering?

Iggy: -glares- For all the blind jokes!

Fang: Oh, those? Bell, would you like to share some with our readers?

Bell: Of course Fang. We shouldn't be keeping them to ourselves; after all, we all know how much Iggy looooooovvvvveeeeeesssss blind jokes.

Fang: But not as much as he loves Ella

Iggy: Aw, come on guys! Cut the blind guy a break would you?

Fang: Bell, have you heard about the new Iggy doll?

Me: Wind it up and it walks into walls. Hey Fang, how did Iggy meet Ella?

Fang: On a blind date. Bell, how did you and I punish Iggy for being so bad?

Me: By rearranging the furniture.

Fang: And sticking doorknobs onto walls.

Iggy:...................

Me: I think that we've done enough...

Fang: -smirks-

Iggy: There, you happy now?

Fang: Yep.

Me: I'm good :D

Pooky: But who said we were?

Iggy: Oh great.....

Spiffy: Why did Iggy never change Justin and Janets diapers?

Me: Why?

Spiffy and Pooky: So he could always tell where they were!

Me, Fang, Spiffy and Pooky: -laughing-

Iggy: Guys! GUYS! Fang shut up or I'll tell them the emo joke and the octopus story!

Fang: -shuts up-

Me: -chuckles-

Iggy: Bell, be quiet or I'll tell Fang, Spiffy and Pooky about what you, Jov and Raz were talking about the other day!

Me: -shuts up-

Spiffy: Wow, he has both of you subdued!

Pooky: Too bad he has nothing on us! -smirks-

Me: Lucky ducks!

Pooky: I'm a penguin!

Me: Whatever.....

Fang: So, what is there to do here?

Me: -shrugs- Ig and I ran out of ideas ages ago....

Iggy: And that's about when the blind jokes started.....

Fang: Why are you finishing each other's sentences? And you thought Saint and I were bad...

Iggy: HEY!!

Me: -snickers- Your right Fang! Maybe Iggy and I should have a child together!!!

Iggy: Bell, don't go there!

Me: But, it's such a good idea!

Fang: -snickers-

Iggy: Is your personal life goal to annoy me?

Fang: -thinks- Pretty much. I better make the most of it before I have to go back to Saint

Me: And then you will continue to annoy him through emails and skype!

Fang: -nods-

Iggy: Well, at least in the emails Bell and I send we won't have any spelling mistakes...

Fang: What?

Me: Iggy got a new skill

Iggy: I can tell when she types a spelling error!

Fang: And how is this useful?

Me: Umm.....no more spelling mistakes on fanfiction!

Fang: If only Saint had one of those....

Me: Uh, Fang.....

Fang: Yeah?

Me: I wouldn't be making fun of Saint if I were you....

Iggy: She does read this fic and when you get back you could be in a lot of trouble

Fang: Yeah, I guess you're right

Mom: BELL! Come help me with the laundry please!

Me: But mom! Fang, Pooky and Spiffy are here! Can't I do it later?

Mom: NOW!!!!

Me: -sighs- I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid! Pooky, Spiffy, WATCH THEM!!!

Pooky and Spiffy: -nods-

-Bell leaves-

Iggy: Bell! You spelt 'nods' wrong!

Fang: I'll fix it.....

-Fang fixes spelling error-

Iggy: Okay, so now what?

Fang: -looks at Spiffy and Pooky-

-Spiffy and Pooky are playing cards-

Fang: -whispers- Do you know where Gazzy is?

Iggy: Yes Fang, because Bell tells me everything especially the address of where he is! She also tells me about the boys she likes, and all her deepest darkest secrets!!!!!

Fang: -sighs- Didn't have to get so uptight about it....

Iggy: Sorry, being kidnapped has made me more sarcastic than usual

Fang: Ig, you weren't exactly kidnapped you-

Iggy: Okay, I get it!!!

Fang: So, how about we try to escape?

Iggy: Fang, we're in bloody Australia! How do you plan on getting all the way to America and then find.......Okay, we have no idea where anyone is

Fang: Damn

Iggy: Hey, I've got a better idea....

Fang: What?

Iggy: Let's post one of the chapters that Bell wasn't going to post.....and then tell the readers about some of Bell's secrets?

Fang: Yeah, that's more like it......payback.....

Iggy: Open up her stories folder and-

Fang: Does Bell have a life? She has so many stories in this folder I can't count them all!!!

Iggy: I know, and she doesn't have a life Fang. She should get out more.....

Fang: Just like Saint!!!

Iggy: Those two are both English obsessed!

Fang: Okay, so what do I click?

-few minutes later-

Fang: Now I know why she didn't want to post it.....

Iggy: Yep, put it on!!!

* * *

Me: Soooooo bored....

Iggy: Now where have I heard that before?

Me: Shut up!!! You know that I've got boredom issues!

Iggy: -sighs- Okay, so.....what do you want to do?

Me: Umm......eat chocolate!!!

Iggy: Bell, do you really think that that's such a good idea?

Me: Nope, but I'm going to do it anyway! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

-ten minutes later-

Me: Hey Iggy? Do you like sugar? I looooovvvveeeeee sugar sooooooooo much because it tastes soooooooooo good!!!!! I wonder if I shouldn't have eaten that chocolate because it made me hyper. But, I might not be hyper and maybe I'm just BLOWING things out of proportion?!! Do you get it? BLOW.....well, you might not but I do. And another thing, if I fell off the balcony do you think that I'd survive? I haven't got wings like you so I would hit the ground pretty hard and probably hurt myself....or I could die?!!?!? Iggy, I don't want to die though!!!! Maybe I shouldn't jump off the balcony then. And guess what? Did you know that you're blind?! Cause I do!!!! And Gazzy smells bad when he lets on rip and-

Iggy: BELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ZOMG IGGY! You did soooooooooooooooo many exclamation marks! I can't believe that you found the right keys to press! You're really special Iggy and you're-

Iggy: BELL! STFU!

Me: IGGY!!!!!! Don't use that language! Max would be angry if she was here! So, since she isn't I'm going to be angry for her.........

-sudden silence-

Iggy: Oh, my god.....What's that I hear? SILENCE!!!!!!!!!

Me: -giggles while rolling on the floor-

Iggy: -sighs- Turn on speech recognition.....Okay, Bell just lost it. I'm truly sorry for the Nudge rambling back there but I couldn't stop her! If I did, she would just start again anyway! So, I've learned an important lesson today. NEVER GIVE BELL TOO MUCH CHOCOLATE!!!!! It is now a law!

Me: I lovest you Iggy :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Iggy: -shoves Bell off keyboard- Sorry, right, where was I.....Oh, right, Bell has had almost a whole bag of chocolates that contained fifteen in a bag. -sighs- And I almost went deaf...AGAIN!!!!

Me: Your funny Iggy.........-huggles Iggy- I lovest you!!!!!

Iggy: -sighs- Now she's quiet but it's like she's on drugs!

Me: Don't do drugs! Give hugs! This has been brought to you by cheesy grits and the letter N!!

Iggy: And now she's quoting Saints fanfic: Maximum Starwars Episode IV....Sorry about that Saint, but she's not in control of what she's saying! Bell, do you plan on getting sued?

Me: NO! Me no get sued!!!

Iggy: Then SHUT UP!!!

Me: I love Liam!

Iggy: Okay then....who's Liam?

Me: I lovest him more than you!!

Iggy: WHAT?!

Me: -giggles uncontrollably-

Iggy: -sighs- This is going to be a looooonnnnngggggg night......

* * *

Fang: Uh, Ig?

Iggy: Yep?

Fang: May I ask what happened that night?

Iggy: Dude, you don't want to know.....

Me: Hey guys, what are you up to?

Fang: -shrugs-

Iggy: Looking up porn!

Fang and me: -stare at Iggy-

Iggy: -bursts out laughing- Kidding, kidding. I wish that I could have seen the looks on your faces!!!!!

Fang: -glares-

Me: Fang, it's no good. I wish that looks would hit him!!

Fang: Me too......oh wait, I'm sitting right next to him! -whacks Iggy-

Iggy: HEY!

Me and Fang: -snickers-

Me: Spiffy, Pooky, what are you doing?

Pooky: Playing Go Fish!

Spiffy: Wanna play?

Me: Uh, no thanks....

Pooky: Suit yourself

Spiffy: Yeah, you're missing out on a great game!

Pooky: Hey?! Are you cheating?

Spiffy: Of course not!

Pooky: Then why do I see that you have a five just after I asked if you had one?

Spiffy: Because I JUST picked it up!

Pooky: You're a liar!

Spiffy: No, YOU'RE a liar! And why were you looking at my cards anyway!? You were probably going to cheat anyway!

Pooky: Was not!

Spiffy: Was too!

Me: GUYS!!!! Shush! Just restart the damn game, it's no big deal!

Spiffy: -grumbles- Fine

Fang: They don't usually fight

Iggy: -shrugs- Does it matter

Me: Probably not......

-awkward silence-

Me: I'm really out of stuff to do now

Iggy: You're brain dead after presentation night

Me: Okay, I'll talk about that-

Fang: You just _had _to bring that up, didn't you?

Iggy: Uh oh...

Me: -smiles evilly- Fang, you start

Fang: With what?

Me: With what you're currently wearing

Fang: -groans-

Me: He's in a monkey suit, by the way

Fang: Yeah, because Saint made me dress up in one after Bell told her over skype to make me wear it for her presentation night at her school. And, to make things worse, she then starting fixing up my hair and tie.

Me: Then when he got there, I began fixing his hair and tie too!!!!

Iggy: -clenches teeth- After she did mine

Me: It was a lot of fun!!!

Fang: For you

Me: Oh, but presentation night sucked.

Iggy: That's one thing we can agree on

Me: Here's a list of things that happened:

1. Before Fang came, Ig and I had to sit in a dark stuffy, crowded room for four hours for the rehearsal! After a while, Iggy was twitching like crazy and I had to ask the teachers to let us out for some fresh air

2. The person in our band kept on playing too fast and we had to keep restarting in rehearsals

3. On the actual presentation night, a microphone was sitting in front of my stand

4. I couldn't see the conductor because of the big head in front of me. Therefore, I was out of time

5. Iggy heard me and started to laugh at the fact that I was out of time

6. While the band were on stage we had bright, hot lights shining on us, making the heat even worse than it already was

7. And last, but not least, was my highlight of the night: When everyone was waiting outside, I went to check on Fang and Ig's to make sure they were alright. When I saw them, they were surrounded by girls who were giggling and laughing at something that Iggy had said...

Fang: -drops head into hands-

Iggy: Bell!!!

Me: He was flirting with them. I'm not sure about Fangles, but I don't think that he was because he as Max ;)

Rain: -appears- GOLDEN MAGIC MONKEY! -disappears-

Me: Okay...not _another _person who pops up in here....where were we?

Iggy: Fang loves max! He _loooovvvveeeesssss_ her _tttthhhhiiiisssss_ much -holds out arms- -laughs-

Fang: Iggy, you do know that I have significant amount of blackmail on you that I can blurt out over the internet

Me: Like?

Fang: The hairbrush incident.

Iggy: -stops laughing-

Me: Fangles! Tell me!

Iggy: Fang!!!!! DON'T!

Fang: -tells Bell the story-

Me: -is in hysterics-

Iggy: No, no, no, no...you didn't type that...did you!?!?!?!?

Me: Nope.

Iggy: Thanks

Me: I'm saving it for later.

Iggy: Crap...

Fang: -smiles in satisfaction-

Iggy: you're not out of the woods yet, Fang. I'm still going to email Matt and Max and tell them about the octopus incident!

Fang: No!

Me: We already voted with Saint, remember! It was, like, three against one

Iggy: Why can't you post the octopus incident

Me: I figure that Saint would like to use that as blackmail sometime

Fang: Joy...

Me: Yup. Well -yawns- we've all had a big night and I think that we should get some sleep

Fang: Where am I sleeping?

Me: -shrugs- With Iggy

Fang and Iggy: NO!

Me: FIGGY!!!!

Iggy: BELL! NO!!!

Me: -giggles-

Fang: I'll sleep on the floor

Me: Can't. That's where my books sleep. Iggy, your choice: Sleep with Fang or me

Iggy: You.

Fang: Wow, that was quick

Iggy: Anything to drop- That word

Me: What? FIGGY!? Figgy, Figgy, Figgy, Figgy, Figgy, Figgy, Figgy, Figgy, Figgy-

Fang: Okay, I think that you've had enough now. Sleep.

Me: Fine...FIGGY!

Fang: -glares-

Me: I'm done

**A/N: Wow, what was wrong with me last night!?**

**Iggy: Lots of stuff**

**Fang: I'm glad that you weren't hyper like you were in that story**

**Me: -growls- What story????**

**Iggy: FANG!**

**Fang: Oh...**

**Me: -facepalm- Too late now. Anyway, I need to see if Saint's on skype so I can send you back, Fang.**

**Fang: I'm not sure whether to be releaved, or upset about leaving**

**Iggy: -shrugs-**

**Me: Gotta go. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter...**

**R&R!?!??!?!?**

**Bell, Ig and Fang :D**


	30. Chapter 30: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Me: ZOMG! It's Christmas Eve!!!**

**Iggy: And Bell's on a Christmas high, so she decided to write one of her funny Christmas stories with her sister...**

**Me: Yeah, I don't really have much to say, but there are a few people that I'd love to say a Merry Christmas to...**

**Kara!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**M.G.!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Skittles!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!-**

**Iggy: Bell, can you just write a big group one?**

**Me: -mumbles- Fine....**

**Kara, M.G. and Iggy, Skittles and Iggy, Saint and Fang, Rainbow Wings, Rain and Husky, Matt and Max, Vera and Max, Pyro and Gazzy, Raz and Gazzy, roseandlissa, Desdemona-Kali (Lola), Madeline Cullen, Tally and Max.....**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!_**

**Iggy: I hope you didn't forget anyone...**

**Me: Yeah, anyway, most people listed there should have recieved an email, and this _chapter is dedicated to you guys_ for sticking with me and my craziness this year...or, for the part of the year that you've know me. All of you are awesome friends and you make me laugh!**

**Also, thankyou to Fang who mentioned us in his Christmas poem in his journal. That was awesome.**

**Once again...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys get to spend lots of time with your families and have fun!**

**Iggy: Very nice.**

**Me: Thanks. Here's the chapter :D**

Nudge: -wakes up at midnight- OMG! It's Christmas! –runs around the room screaming- WAKE UP!

Max: -walks in with Fang- Okay, Nudge, we're up. Fang, go and wake up the others!

Fang: Why me?

Max: Because if you want any hope of me kissing you under the mistletoe, I'd go now

Fang: -runs down the hall-

+-+-+-

Fang: Gazzy wake up

Gazzy: Why should I?

Fang: Because It's Christmas

Gazzy: That's not a good reason to wake up!

Fang: I got you a present

Gazzy: What did you get me?

Fang: A new action man

Gazzy: Really?

Fang: Yes. But I broke it again

Gazzy: FANG!

Fang: But then I got you a new one

Gazzy: YAY!

Fang: But it's eyes missing...and it has no clothes...and it's second hand...and I dropped it in the toilet...MERRY CHRISTMAS GAZZY...but then I broke that one as well

Gazzy: Let's just cut to the chase. Have I got a new action man, or not?

Fang: No...

Gazzy: -grumbles-

Fang: Just get your butt downstairs before Max sends Erasers after you

Gazzy: .....meh

Fang: I will dump all of Iggy's underwear in your room and it will stink up the place. Then I will lock you in here and you will become a smelly hermit who will have nothing to eat but his underwear for the rest of your life! And, to top it off, you'll be lonely and will never have a girlfriend!

Gazzy: -blinks- -runs down the hall-

+-+-+

Fang: Angel, wake up sleepyhead!

Angel: -mutters something incoherent-

Fang: -sighs- Angel, did you hear what Gazzy was thinking before

Angel: -sits up abruptly- Yes...

Fang: Are you scared

Angel: Yes

Fang: Then you'd better run down the hall

Angel: -runs-

+-+-+

Fang: Iggy, wake up! It's Christmas and you need to come downstairs!

Iggy: No

Fang: Why not?

Iggy: Because I'm not falling for that one again. Last time you told me it was Christmas, I ran downstairs to hear Ella making out with some hot dude!

Fang: But this time I'm telling the truth! It really is Christmas!

Iggy: Bull crap. I'm going back to sleep...

Fang: Iggy! Mutant squirrels are coming to get you and rip you limb from limb!

Iggy: Nice try, I'm not falling for that one either

Fang: Did I say mutant? I meant regular squirrels! Regular squirrels are coming to get you because I hid acorns under your mattress!

Iggy: AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!! -runs down hallway-

+-+-+

Max: So now that we're all down here, let's open the presents!

Iggy: -rocking back and forth- Squirrels...coming to get me...they want to tear me apart...umm....I....squirrels...

Max: Okay...Fang, what did you tell him?

Fang: I told him that it is Christmas and he come running downstairs

Max: -shrugs-

Angel: ME FIRST!

Gazzy: Why?

Angel: Because!

Gazzy: Because why?

Fang: Because Angel has an Action man and you don't!

Gazzy: What do I have?

Fang: You have the gift of imagining that you have one...a crappy second hand one but still!

Gazzy: Aww...

Fang: You also have a crazy, blind, pyro for a friend...

Iggy: SQUIRRELS! Save me from the God damned squirrels! -is still rocking back and forth and staring off into space-

Gazzy: Great...I'm the luckiest kid in the world

-ten minutes later everyone has opened their presents except for Fang-

Nudge: Your turn, Fang. I wonder what Santa brought you!

Fang: -opens present- -inside is a gun- Holy S***

Max: Fang! Don't swear!

Fang: I'm going to go and try it right now!

Max: Don't go shooting any birds!

Fang: I won't! -runs outside-

+-+-+

Fang: -walks slowly back inside-

Max: Fang, what's wrong?

Fang: Uh...

Max: Tell me!

Fang: I was outside shooting things, not birds and then I saw something flying by and I thought that it was a bird so I shot it and then-

Max: I thought that you weren't going to shoot birds!

Fang: ...and then something came crashing down and it turns out that it was Santa's sleigh!!!! So now the reindeer are dead and Santa can't deliver the rest of the presents! CHRSITMAS IS RUINED BECAUSE OF ME!!!! -runs off to room to cry-

Max: Okay...Come on kids! Get your shovels!

Nudge: What are we doing?

Max: We're going to go and burry the Reindeer of course. Iggy come help me

Iggy: Squirrels...so many squirrels-

Max: THERE ARE NO SQUIRRELS! ONLY DEAD REINDEER OUTSIDE SO COME AND HELP ME!

Iggy: What? The reindeer are dead!? Fang ruined Christmas!

Fang: -shouts from room- Don't rub it in my face Iggy!

Iggy: I'll stop rubbing it in your face when you get me a new ipod!

Max: Now is not the time to be fighting! We're gonna save Christmas!

Fang: -runs back- But how!?

Max: I have an idea...

+-+-+

Iggy: Fang, I'm gonna kill you!

Fang:...

Max: It isn't that bad

Nudge: Yeah, it's kind of fun!

Angel: I like helping Santa

Iggy: Yeah, and I like sleeping in, but I didn't get to do that because of Fang!

Gazzy: And I'd like to have an action man, but I can't have one because of Fang!

Fang:...so, this is all my fault?

Flock: YES!

Flock: -is pulling Santa's sleigh through the sky-

Santa: Now Maximum, Now Fang, Now Iggy and Nudge. On Gazzy, on Angel, on Total and my last reindeer that Fang didn't shoot!

Fang: -mutters- Sorry.

Santa: Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-

Fang: I think that they get it already!

Santa: Someone looks like they should be on the naughty list...

Fang: Darn

Iggy: -snickers-

Fang: Shut up!

Iggy: I'll shut up when I want to! -sings- We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and-

Fang: My ears!!! Argh!!

Gazzy: Where's the Walrus????

Max: Umm...maybe I should just say Merry Christmas from the Flock?

Nudge: That would work...

Iggy: -still singing off key-...and a happy new year. Good tidings we bring to you and your kin-

Max: Merry Christmas from the Flock!

Santa: And a happy new year!

+-+-+

**Iggy: I think that there's a moral in that**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Iggy: Don't shoot Santa's reindeer.**

**Me: -facepalm- Anyway, before I forget, my friend Vera made a cover for Iggy Ramblings! It's my new profile picture so check it out! Thanks Vera! You're awesome!**

**Iggy: Weren't you going to put on an Australian Christmas?**

**Me: Oh, yeah! Since we live in Australia, there are some really good Christmas songs that are related to it. Here are two of them. One is to the tune of Jingle bells, while the other is original, and I thought that you'd like to have a look at the lyrics as they're pretty funny**

**Iggy: -nods-**

**Me: -sings-**

_(To the tune of Jingle bells)_

_Dashing through the bush  
In a rusty Holden Ute  
Kicking up the dust  
Esky in the boot  
Kelpie by my side  
Singing Christmas songs  
It's summer time and I am in  
My singlet, shorts & thongs **(Aussie word for Flip flops)**_

_CHORUS:  
OH, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS  
JINGLE ALL THE WAY  
CHRISTMAS IN AUSTRALIA  
ON A SCORCHING SUMMER'S DAY  
HEY!__  
JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS  
CHRISTMAS TIME IS BEAUT  
OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE  
IN A RUSTY HOLDEN UTE_

_Engine's getting hot  
Dodge the kangaroos  
Swaggy climbs aboard  
He is welcome too  
All the family is there  
Sitting by the pool  
Christmas day, the Aussie way  
By the barbecue!_

_CHORUS_

_Come the afternoon  
Grandpa has a doze  
The kids and uncle Bruce  
Are swimming in their clothes  
The time comes round to go  
We take a family snap  
Then pack the car and all shoot through  
Before the washing up_

_CHORUS_

**Me: Then there's Six White boomers. Personally, I love this song, and you might want to consider looking it up ;)**

_Early on one Christmas Day, a Joey Kanga-roo  
Was far from home and lost in a great big zoo  
Mummy, where's my mummy, they've taken her a-way  
We'll help you find your mummy son, hop on the sleigh _

_[Verse:]  
Up beside the bag of toys, little Joey hopped  
But they hadn't gone far when Santa stopped  
Un-harnessed all the reindeer and Joey wondered why  
Then he heard a far off booming in the sky _

_[Chorus:]  
Six white boomers, snow white boomers  
Racing Santa Claus through the blazing sun  
Six white boomers, snow white boomers  
.. On his Australian run _

_Pretty soon old Santa began to feel the heat  
Took his fur-lined boots off to cool his feet  
Into one popped Joey, feeling quite OK  
While those old man kangaroos kept pulling on the sleigh  
Hey! _

_[Chorus]_

_Joey said to Santa, Santa, what about the toys  
Aren't you giving some to these girls and boys  
They've all got their presents son, we were here last night  
This trip is an extra trip, Joey's special flight _

_[Chorus]_

_Soon the sleigh was flashing past, right over Marble Bar  
Slow down there, cried Santa, it can't be far  
Come up on my lap son, and have a look around  
There she is, that's mummy, bounding up and down _

_[Chorus]_

_Well that's the bestest Christmas treat that Joey ever had  
Curled up in mother's pouch all snug and glad  
The last they saw was Santa headed northward from the sun  
The only year the boomers worked a double run_

_[Chorus] _

**Iggy: What is with that?**

**Me: As I said, I love that song :D**

**Iggy: Finished now?**

**Me: Yup.**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!**_

**Bell and Ig :D**


	31. Chapter 31: Hiatus

**Me: Hey, guys, it's me…**

**Iggy: And me…still here if you were wondering**

**Me: I bet they weren't**

**Iggy: -glares-**

**Me: Anyway, I've had a pretty crappy week I'm afraid, and I have a reason for the slow updates as well as a temporary hiatus that is about to happen -sighs-**

**Iggy: We're going to the beach!**

**Me: Uh-huh, and there is no internet connection there for two weeks, so there is no way that I'm gonna be able to update anything while I'm there.**

**And, the reason for the slow updates is that my laptop crashed So, I'm in distress because I've lost everything that I've been working on for a long time – that including an _Iggy Ramblings_ story that Ig and I were working on…**

**However, I have been lucky with _Six years past_ and haven't lost anything for that (so we'll see how I go).**

**Also, the updates may be slow because I need to use dad's computer and it's hard to type on the keyboard and I have to constantly look up at the screen because it's positioned really high above the keyboard…which makes life extremely frustrating!**

**Iggy: Llamas.**

**Me: What the hell?**

**Iggy: I hadn't said anything in a while**

**Me: Whatever, I really don't have time for this._ 'How long is forever'_ readers, expect an update soon. Unfortunately I don't know how soon -shrugs- With this computer not much is possible**

**'Songfic oneshots' readers, there will be an update after HLIF. I'll see how I go…and I think that's it**

**Iggy: E-shaped house pranks...**

**Me: -shrugs- No idea when that will be updated. I'll have to see if Rain has anything that I can use as that got deleted as well! I've lost everything, damnit...**

**Iggy: -sighs- Are you going to end it?**

**Me: -nods- Okay, sorry for the inconvenience and I'll update things asap**

**-Bell and Ig**


	32. Chapter 32: Shopping tour!

**Me: Guess what?**

**Iggy: SHE'S UPDATING!**

**Me: -nods- I am finally updating this story. I know, it's a been a while…**

**Iggy: And by a while she means a few months**

**Me: -coughs- I'm sorry, okay. I've been busy! And I haven't really been in the mood to update this…until now**

**Iggy: So, here we are, talking about nothing, as usual**

**Me: Well, I probably should bring up a few things with our readers.**

**Iggy: Say it and I will kill you.**

**Me: Say what? -smiles evilly-**

**Iggy: You know what I mean…-glares-**

**Me: Okay, okay, I'll talk about something else first.**

**Okay, what to start with…hmm…OH! You guys know about the other Iggy's, right?**

**Iggy: -sighs- I think they all do…**

**Me: One's with me, one's with M.G. Christani, and ones with Fangalicous08 (Skittles). Now, at first all of this seemed a bit dodgy and I hardly talked to Skits and M.G (probably to avoid confusion. I mean, come on! Three Iggy's can be hard to work with) but now they're two of my best friends :D See, a lot has changed since the last time I updated ;)**

**Iggy: Yeah, your magical skype world has changed a lot. But what about in the **_**real **_**world, Bell.**

**Me: I TURNED SIXTEEN ON SATURDAY!!!**

**Iggy: -sighs- Well, there's that…**

**Me: Everyone on skype threw me this AWESOMENE surprise party! I really had no idea that it was gonna happen…I thought everyone had forgotten. But, they didn't**

**Iggy: Skits and I arranged it…**

**Me: THANKS SKITS!! -huggles- **

**Fang pretended that he forgot…grr…but he says that he was 'playing dumb' which I'm not sure if I believe…**

**Iggy: -snickers- I think that Fang is on most of the skype crews hitlist**

**Me: -nods- I was gonna post revenge…but then I read 'Fang' and I didn't have the heart to.**

**Iggy: -sighs- I believe that most people would be screaming now. Yes, Fang came out in Australia. Bell cried into my shirt and it was soaking wet afterwards, blah blah blah.**

**Me: Okay, whatever. I'm not going to talk about Fang now though. I'm not spoiling it for everyone else.**

**Iggy: Are you going to post something then?**

**Me: Hmm…I might. Yeah…sounds good. I'll do that...uh...well, this is a VERY old chapter. I'll tell you how old at the bottom, but for now, just read and enjoy :)**

+-+-+

Me: Do you like my new bag?

Shelby: Yeah, it's really nice!

Ella:**(AN: Yesh, by 'Ella' I mean Ella from MR. She has been kidnapped by Shelby -facepalm-)** I like the pockets on it

Iggy: Oh, God, please kill me

Me: No can do

Iggy: Why not?

Me: 'Cause we're having fun!

Shelby: Don't be such a Killjoy!

Iggy: I am not a Killjoy!

Me: Are too, Killjoy

Shelby: -snickers-

Ella: Cut the guy a break, will you? Bell forced him to come

Iggy: Thank you. At least someone cares!

Me: -rolls eyes- Drama queen

Iggy: Ella isn't a Drama Queen!

Me: I wasn't talking about Ella. -glares at Iggy-

Shelby: It looks like there's defensive love on both sides

Iggy/Ella: WHAT!?

Me/Shelby: -cracks up-

Shelby: Let's clear this situation up, shall we?

Me: -nods- Okay, here's what's going on:

Every year my mom and Shelby's mom take us on a shopping tour. On said shopping tour, we drive around on a bus for a day, visiting different outlets and stores to buy stuff…basically, it's a bunch of wemen on a bus going out shopping for the day. Anyway, I have tons of money (maybe because mom found these old shares in an old business and got $1000 dollars from them. Freaking awesome!).

Now, the special thing about the shopping tour is that Shelby and I have been doing this for three years now, but this year is special because we have our gatecrashers; Iggy and Ella.

Iggy: And so far this has been absolute hell!

Me: Oh, did I mention that there are _no _guys on this entire bus? No? Well, now you know.

Iggy: -facepalm- Hell.

Ella: Why did you bring him in the first place, Bell?

Me: Because I don't trust him and my little brother together without my supervision.

Iggy: But your Dad was there!

Me: He wouldn't be able to stop you from blowing up the freaking house!

Iggy: But this is absolute torture!

Shelby: Deal with it and at least _pretend _to have fun for our sake

Iggy: Why-

Ella: Or at least for me…

Iggy: -shuts up-

Woman: What a handsome young man. Is this your boyfriend, Bell?

Me: Uh-huh

Iggy: NO!!!!!

Me: Yup

Woman: That's nice. -sits down in seat-

Iggy: -is speechless-

Me/Shelby: -laughing hysterically-

Shelby: You two are so cute together!

Ella: -rolls eyes-

Me: I LOVEST YOU OGGY!!! -huggles-

Oggy: Don't call me that!

Shelby: But that's your name, Oggy!

Me: Oh, I got a message from Fang the other day!

_Dear Oggy,_

_I kill you_

_You die_

_Lovest Fang_

Me: I laughed so hard when I read that.

Shelby: Uh…why does Fang want to kill Oggy?

Me: -explains about tag video- **(AN: Everyone remember Iggy's tag video ages back? Fang wasn't very impressed…in fact, he was fuming, but whatever ;))**

Iggy: So now I'm on Fang's 'So dead' list.

Shelby: -shrugs- That was your own fault.

Me/Shelby: -look out window-

-30 year old man in short, shorts jogs past-

Shelby: Look, mom, it's your boyfriend!

Man: -smiles at Bell-

Shelby: HE'S SMILING AT BELL!

Me: -pulls hood over face-

-bus moves forward slightly then stops-

Shelby: He's running!!!!

Iggy: He must want you _bad, _Bell!

Me: -whacks with herring-

Iggy: Is he still running after Bell?

Me: Exactly how many 'So dead' lists do you want to be on?

Iggy: Enough

Shelby: -sighs- He went passed the bus

Iggy: Aww, now he and Bell can't live happily ever aft-

Me: I will personally kick you off the freaking bus if you don't shut up!

Iggy: Sounds good to me. I'd do anything to get off the bus

Shelby: Kiss Bell?

Iggy: Except that

Me: I'm sure you would

Iggy: No

Me: -laughs- -looks at itinerary- YAY! Lunch is next!

Iggy: Lunch? Food? No shopping?

Me: -sighs- Yes. And stop talking like Fang…

Ella: What shop is after lunch?

Iggy: YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE?!?!?!?

Me: Uh-huh, and you'd know that if you read the itinerary…oh wait, you can't.

Iggy: -glares- I thought that we'd moved passed the blind jokes

Shelby: No. And I don't think that we ever will

Me: Nope

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: Natio's next – Makeup shop

Iggy: That's it. I'm off the freaking bus -gets up-

Me: -grabs arm- We're in the middle of the city. There's traffic whizzing by, lots of people, nowhere to take off and you don't know where to go and yet, you want to get off the bus?

Iggy: -sits- -starts banging head against seat- I hate logic…and being blind

Ella: Are you okay?

Me: Oh, please! -rolls eyes-

Shelby: Iggy should just get over it!

Iggy: Worst. Day. Ever.

Me: -snickers-

-AFTER LUNCH-

Me: TO THE CLOTHES!

Iggy: TO HOME!

Ella: TO NATIO!

Shelby: Do you want to know how stupid you sounded?

Iggy: Not as stupid as the other day when Bell left a comment for Saint saying 'the Vikings are coming!'

Shelby: Bell, what the hell are you on?

Me: -shrugs-

Iggy: Air. She goes high on air

Ella: Air? Seriously?

Iggy: Unfortunately

Ella: That must be…hard…

Iggy: And that's not the worst of it-

Me: WE'RE HERE!

Iggy: -moans-

Me: Come on! -drags off bus-

**+-+-+**

**Me: And there you go**

**Iggy: Whoa, that is so fnicking old!**

**Me: I know. You know the message I included from Fang in there? Well, I went on Youtube to see how old it was (to find out how old this chapter must be) it was written six months ago**

**Iggy: 0_o**

**Me: Uh-huh. The shopping tour was over six months ago. I really should have posted this sooner…considering that-**

**Iggy: DON'T SAY IT!!!**

**Me: Well, this is Iggy ramblings so I'm gonna say what I feel like saying!**

**Iggy: Not if I can help it**

**Me: Well, lately there have been many people hooking up over skype and-**

**Iggy: NO!!!**

**Me: Iggy, be quiet! -tapes to chair-**

**Iggy: -struggles- DO NOT BRING IT UP!**

**Me: -tapes mouth up-**

**Iggy: MMMFMFMFMFMFFF!!!!!!**

**Me: There. Now, where was I...oh...right...lately there have been many people hooking up over skype and getting married. It started with Rain and M.G's Iggy and then progressed from there…now, I don't know the exact order, but people who have gotten married are:**

**Skits and Lyric (Lyric is an OC of one of Skits's friends) They're divorced now though…**

**Saint and Fang (I'm sure you've all heard about this one, and we all saw it coming!)**

**Matt and Max (Tgypwya and Max…they were kind of tricked into it apparently ;))**

**Skits and Damien (Damien is Saint's OC)**

**And that's all I can think of off the top of my head…hmm…sorry if I missed anyone.**

**Iggy: -has gotten tape off mouth- Don't you dare continue.**

**Me: I will!**

**Iggy: DON'T!**

**Me: Will!**

**Iggy: NO!**

**Me: YES!**

**Iggy: NO!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Iggy: No!**

**Me: We're wasting time...****Now, aside from the marriages there are also couples and stuff. I dated Lyric for a while, but that didn't work out :( I'm going out with Skits's Iggy now :D:D:D:D**

**Iggy: Do you see how confusing this is? She's dating the **_**other **_**me. I feel like I'm in Coraline...**

**Me: -laughs- I lovest that movie...So, yeah, that's my recent life update :D **

**Iggy: -facepalm- And that's my recent torture! She talks to him All. The. Time. Skits and I have had about enough!**

**Me: -giggles-**

**Iggy: And she's happy all the time! What's up with that!?**

**Me: -huggles Iggy-**

**Iggy: And now she's acting weird again -sighs- I'm just going to end it review for the sake of my sanity!**

**-Bell and Ig**


	33. Chapter 33: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT!

Iggy: -is wrapped in a blanket sitting next to Bell- Bell, what are we doing?

Me: -sighs- You picked the worst day to be sick, Ig

Iggy: If I had a choice I wouldn't be sick at all…now why did you drag me out of bed?

Me: -whispers-

Iggy: Okay, let's make this quick then before I throw up again…

Me: Happy birthday Matt!!

Iggy: Since she's too lazy to think of anything else, we're writing this chapter for you

Me: I made that video too!

Iggy: That you haven't posted yet!

Me: …-goes to post video-

-half an hour of Bell and Ig arguing later-

Me: There, now he has two birthday presents

Iggy: He doesn't have a Youtube account

Me: You can't let me win, can you?

Iggy: -snickers- -coughs-

Me: -pats back- Yeah, so Ig is beyond sick and I'm playing nurse…which means that I had to stay up late looking after him

Iggy: Among other things-

Me: We do not speak of my personal life on this fanfic

Iggy: Well, actually you do, and Matt, I'm sure you can imagine what she was doing…in a private convo with the other me

Me: Playing cards?

Iggy: -headdesk-

Me: So, should we sing and then attempt to embarrass Matt?

Iggy: Yeah…but I don't think that Matt gets embarrassed that easily

Me: -sighs- Fine, we'll just sing Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birth-**

Iggy: -pukes-

Me: You just _had _to ruin it!!!! Grrr

Iggy: -wipes mouth- -sighs-

Me: -headshake-

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy birthday dear Ma-**

Me: -starts coughing-

Iggy: -cracks up-

Me: Matt, ironically it's your fault we're sick in the first place! But, as I said, we're gonna celebrate your birthday whether you like it or not, so I'm finishing the flipping song

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy birthday dear Matt**

**Happy birthday to-**

Iggy: -pukes-

Me: …

Iggy: Uh…sorry…

Me: …

Iggy: -hides under blanket-

Me: ...

Iggy: Heh...

Me: ...

Iggy: Sorry, Bell

Me: Can you keep quiet so I can finish the song?

Iggy: -nods-

Me:  
**Hap-**

Iggy: -pukes again-

Me: -glares-

**HAPPY-**

Iggy: -coughs-

Me: -duct tapes mouth shut-

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy birthday dear Matt**

**Happy birthday to you!!!**

Iggy: Finished?

Me: Yeah…see, I managed to sing it! -coughs-

Iggy: Uh-huh, sixth time's the charm…

Me: -whacks-

Iggy: Ow…

Me: Now shush!

Iggy: -sighs-

Me: Max, you better have something special planned for Matthias

Iggy: Yeah, or someone will come after you…Rain harassed me until I made a cake for Bell's birthday

Me: Wait, what?

Iggy: Nothing, nothing…

Me: You were bothered into making a cake for my birthday? -frowns-

Iggy: -sighs- Rain bothered me too but I was already in the process of making one. All I'm saying is-

Me: Yeah, I get it…-coughs- Damnit, Matt!

Iggy: You shouldn't be saying that on his birthday

Me: Sorry…I just want a scapegoat for this illness

Iggy: Fang?

Me: Yeah, just for today, I'll blame Fang for all of my problems!

Iggy: That's always fun

Me: So, what can we blame him for?

Iggy: Well, there's the fact that we're sick, I'm gonna blame him for my blindness and for the hole in the wall

Me: What hole in the-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Me: What. Was. That?

Iggy: Matt's Birthday present

Me: BLOWING A HOLE IN MY WALL!?!?!?

Iggy: -nods- Happy Birthday Matt!

Me: ...I thought I understood you

Iggy: Obviously you don't.

Me: -growls- Okay, I think I'm done…Matt, get a freaking youtube account or I swear that I shall fly to Florida and personally force you to!

Iggy: There's something wrong with that: You don't have the money

Me: …if you don't get a youtube account Iggy will fly over there and personally make you-

Iggy: HEY! I'm sick and I can't fly over the freaking ocean!

Me: You will, because otherwise I will send my army of squirrels, Llama's and my new pet Sheepy to attack you!

Iggy: …

Me: So, Matt, unless you want Iggy to fly over there, get youtube. Okay, I'm done

Iggy: But-

Me: Sorry that it isn't that long, guys. This was mainly written as a present for Matt :D Yeah…okay, done

Iggy: -sighs- Okay, I'm going back to bed…

Me: Yeah…bye!

HAPPY BIRHTDAY MATT!!! -huggles-

-Bell and Ig


	34. Chapter 34 Hiatus Please read

**_Dedicated to Saint, Skits, Matt, Kara, M.G., Vera and Rain who are my best friends…even if they don't feel that what I'm about to do is right._**

Me: …

Iggy: …

Me: …

Iggy: I guess none of us really know what to say

Me: I know…mainly because this is so hard with everything and…-cries-

Iggy: -sighs- -hugs-

Me: It's just too much…as I said to my best friend, I really don't know how much more of this I can take

Iggy: Would you like to explain?

Me: -nod- Okay, well, this is actually just a really indirect way of saying that I'm going on a _**Skype hiatus**_…mainly because I don't have the heart to tell everyone on there that I'm leaving…temporarily

Iggy: Yeah, you're gonna have to do this one by yourself, Bell.

Me: -nods- Okay -wipes eyes-

Now, as for my fics, just expect slow updates on all of them. They _will _be updated, just not as fast as you expect them to.

Now, normally, knowing my personality, I would comment on each and every one of my friends and say something about them…but I just can't. 'Cause if I do this, I will just end up in tears and then, well…I don't know.

So, yeah…bye for a while…

But, remember we will be back. I just don't know how long that will be.

And, to my friends, I'm sorry…-huggles-

-Bell and Ig


	35. Chapter 35: RSPCA

Me: I had the best day today!

Iggy: …

Me: Ig and I volunteered at this place called the RSPCA (Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals) and I've had the best time that I've ever had!

Iggy: …

Me: Come on, Iggy, it wasn't that bad!

Iggy: …

Me: Iggy?

Iggy: Kill. Me.

Me: -facepalm- He enjoyed himself, he just won't admit it…

Iggy: Do you think I enjoy tripping over bunnies all day?

Me: Uh…yes?

Iggy: -glares-

Me: Okay, okay…so, today I learned that Iggy doesn't like bunnies…and the bunnies don't like Iggy

Iggy: One of them bit me!

Me: Then we had to spray his hand with disinfectant

Iggy: Which stung…

Me: Wuss

Iggy: I am not! Matt's a wuss

Me: -gasps- Uh…

Iggy: -smirks- Heh…you're still jealous of Max, aren't you, Bell

Me: No I'm fnicking not!! GAH!!!!

Iggy: -cracks up-

Me: Whatever, anyway, back to the RSPCA, Ig and I are volunteering in an area called 'Admissions' which is where the animals go when they are first brought there off the street etc.

Iggy: Which means that they could have diseases and-

Me: -whacks- No they don't…well, not all of them

Iggy: -smirks-

Me: But most of them are tame. And they're nice :D

Iggy: -mutters- Yeah, especially the one that bit me…

Me: -eyeroll- You didn't handle it properly! If I was that bunny I would have bitten your finger off

Iggy: O_o

Me: -eyeroll- Okay, okay…I wouldn't have bitten your finger off, but I would have been angry

Iggy: -sighs- Whatever

Me: In other news, Iggy tripped over a bunny and smashed his nose on a table…broke it. And I mean both the table and his nose

Iggy: Lucky we're fast healers…

Me: Lucky the E.R. was around the corner…

Iggy: -facpalm-

Me: He tripped over the bunnies at least three, maybe four times

Iggy: They were randomly hopping everywhere! You guys had no control!

Me: Yeah, the team of fluffy bunnies took control over us…heh…

Iggy: -headdesk- Not like that. You just…let them hop around the room!

Me: They needed exercise! And they had fun; they loved being able to go for a run

Iggy: No, they just hate me…

Me: -eyeroll- Uh…what else…when we walked past the birds, they went _crazy! _Like, seriously, one of them attempted to attack Iggy through the bars

Iggy: -sighs- They were really loud

Me: So I told him to do what Fang did in TAE and let them catch his scent by extending his wing. However he refused to do what I said…so…-laughs-

Iggy: -sighs- One broke out and started pecking at my head…

Me: -huggles- It took three of us to catch the bird and put it back…luckily we're not working with birds

Iggy: Yeah, we're working with bunnies instead!

Me: -cracks up- And now we're back to how much you hate bunnies! We went in a circle!

Iggy: Yeah, like the bunnies do to trip you up…

Me: -facepalm-

Iggy: Can we talk about something else now?

Me: Yeah, like how you went to sleepover at Fang's the other day!

Iggy: Yeah!

Me: And how you two had sex!

Iggy: …

Me: -bursts into laughter-

Iggy: THAT WAS SPIFFY AND POOKY JUMPING ON THE BED!!!!

Me: But what else did you two do that Saint didn't know about?

Iggy: Nothing!

Me: It doesn't sound like nothing the way you said it

Iggy: I'm gonna take a page out of Matt's book and not argue as it will just lead to more teasing…

Me: -shrugs- Okay, but I'm gonna tease you anyway. Did you know Fang's bi?

Iggy: Yes, I did know that. And Saint's apparently a pedo…

Me: -headshake- She isn't, but Fang's definitely Bi though

Iggy: Why are we discussing other people on Iggy Ramblings?

Me: Because I ran out of stuff to discuss with you?

Iggy: -shrugs- True…

Me: Yeah, guys, it finally happened. Ig and I ran out of stuff to talk about. -shrugs-

Iggy: Uh…we could do what Matt did?

Me: Not a bad idea…we'll attempt to do a Q&A chapter. So, ask away, everyone. We'd like some random questions to answer…that should be fun

Iggy: Hang on…Saint isn't reviewing this…is she?

Me: -shrugs- If she is we have interesting questions to answer that could take a week to write if not…then we're probably safe from anything too awkward

Iggy: I'm hoping for the latter

Me: -shrugs- I don't really care. Okay, next topic…

Iggy: I thought we were out of topics

Me: FANG!!!!

Iggy: -facepalm-

Me: So yeah, I've read Fang…I liked it quite a lot. I liked it more than TFW and MAX…and I didn't mind the ending-

Iggy: She threw the book across the room and bawled her eyes out…

Me: Okay, at the time it seemed bad, but I got over it. So yeah, I don't blame Fang for leaving at all. Everyone is getting so worked up about him leaving even though he's coming back in the next book and I think it's stupid…

And Saint's Fang is getting a lot of crap from the Max's and apparently people keep blaming him…which I think is wrong

Iggy: -nod-

Umm…it had its funny moments. Some of the lines in it had me laughing for a long time…yeah, all in all I loved it. I need to get around to reading it again.

Iggy: And I did not complain all that much!

Me: Pfft, I started reading it again, Igs. You do complain quite a lot…you either crack a joke, complain about Max and Fang or complain about your life in general.

Iggy: -glares-

Me: But then there's one of my favourite lines in the book that you said: "'I can't help it! He shouted. 'I've been listening to how the Roman Empire fell, and I can say is, it didn't fall nearly fast enough!'" I was rolling on the floor laughing after reading that

Iggy: :D

Me: OH! I found my writing book!

Iggy: The one with all of our arguments in it that you never bothered posting?

Me: YESH! Okay, I'm just gonna shove them all on here

Iggy: None of them are going to make me want to hide in a hole, right?

Me: -snickers- Of course not! Heh…

Iggy: Bell…

Me: No, they're fine. I promise

Iggy: Fine…

Me: Well, the first one was written for Skits's (Fangalicous08) birthday…so I say happy birthday to her in that, even though it was ages ago, so just ignore that…meh, here:

+-+-+

_Me: -yawns-_

_Iggy: Why are you so tired?_

_Me: -shrugs- Probably all of the late nights…_

_Iggy: Well…why don't you do the obvious and go to bed earlier then?_

_Me: Too lazy_

_Iggy: -eyeroll- So, you're too lazy to sleep? What is the world coming to?_

_Me: Whatever. Anyway, isn't it about time that I updated this?_

_Iggy: It was about time weeks ago, Bell_

_Me: Most likely. But I've been busy!_

_Iggy: Not really…_

_Me: -sighs- Okay, I just haven't been into writing lately_

_Iggy: But, of course, there's a lot to say_

_Me: Uh-huh. Firstly, my hand is cramping up from writing this. Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! -drops pen-_

_Iggy: -eyeroll- You have a lot more to talk about besides that!_

_Me: Yeah, I'm writing (literally, with a pad and pen, bleh) this down and my hand hurts!_

_Iggy: -facepalm- Your laptop, the beach, Skits…_

_Me: What about the beach?_

_Iggy: Oh, I give up!_

_Me: -shrug- I'll start with Skits._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKITS!!!_

_Yeah…it was her birthday while I was at my beach house, so I wasn't able to give her a birthday present…_

_Iggy: Technically we're still at the beach house…_

_Me: Yeah, but by the time I post this we'll be home again_

_Iggy: Won't that be confusing?_

_Me: I'll figure it out…HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKITS!_

_Iggy: You just said that_

_Me: Well, I'm saying it again to show we care. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKITS!_

_Iggy: I think she gets it_

_Me: Well I want to make sure that she feels loved!_

_Iggy: But I really think she gets it_

_Me: But what if she doesn't?_

_Iggy: BELL!_

_Me: -sighs- Ok…HAPPY BIRTHDAY-_

_Iggy: Llamas!_

_Me: …what is it with you and shouting llamas in the middle of me saying something?_

_Iggy: -shrugs- It shuts you up!_

_Me: Alright, I'm gonna share the scene from the beach with you guys now…_

_**Me: This is nice**_

_**Shelby: Yeah…**_

_**Iggy: Remind me, what am I doing here?**_

_**Me: Ask the school. Aren't you supposed to be helping Max save the world-**_

_**Iggy: No! I mean, why am I on this walk with you and Shelby?**_

_**Shelby: You should really be more specific then**_

_**Iggy: -shrugs-**_

_**Me: I dunno. I wanted you to come**_

_**Iggy: -sighs- Whatever…**_

_**Shelby: That dog is too pretty to be on this beach!**_

_**Me: -cracks up- What?**_

_**Shelby: Look! -points- It's way too pretty to be on the beach**_

_**Iggy: What does it look like?**_

_**Me: It's one of those lassie dogs – you know how they're all fluffed up and they look like they should be in a dog show instead on a beach?**_

_**Iggy: So…it's a prissy dog?**_

_**Me: Pretty much**_

_**Shelby: They better not put it in the water…**_

_**Me: -gasps- Then it will get all wet!**_

_**Iggy: That's generally what happens when you put something in the water…**_

_**Me: -whacks- I mean it's fur will be all ruined…**_

_**Shelby: -sighs- Look at those sluts…**_

_**Me: Stupid girls and their giggling**_

_**Iggy: …**_

_**Shelby: Oh…one of them just lost their bikini top**_

_**Iggy: …**_

_**Me: Are they…skinny dipping?**_

_**Iggy: …I hate you**_

_**Me: Why?**_

_**Shelby: -laughs- He's blind and missing out on seeing the naked girls!**_

_**Iggy: -starts facepalming continuously-**_

_**Me: -pats back- Poor Iggy…**_

_**Shelby: Oh, it looks like those two girls have friends…**_

_**Iggy: -drops head into hands-**_

+-+-+

Me: -cracks up- Do you remember that!?!?

Iggy: Yes, unfortunately.

Me: And that's all we wrote 'cause I fell asleep…heh…

Iggy: You say happy birthday too much?

Me: Yeah…

Iggy: Anyway, what else do you have in that weird book?

Me: Uh…CAREER WEEK!

Iggy: -cracks up- That was awesome!

Me: I will post it…

+-+-+

_Teacher: -is talking about career choices-_

_Me: -sighs-_

_Iggy: Okay, I'm going to ask the question that I seem to ask a lot. What the hell am I doing here? I'm not looking for a career any time soon_

_Me: It's compulsory_

_Iggy: SO!?!? Can I just leave?_

_Me: No. Be quiet._

_Iggy: Why? Are you looking for a job?_

_Me: No. SHUSH!_

_Iggy: Then why are we here?_

_Me: Because it's compulsory!!!! Now be quiet!_

_Iggy: But, technically, I'm not really a student here, so I don't think they'd mind if I left_

_Me: Yes, they would. Now be quiet!!!!_

_Iggy: But-_

_Me: BE QUIET IGGY!_

_Teacher: Do you have something to share with us, Bell?_

_Me: Yes. Iggy wants to do the mock interview next._

_Iggy: O_o Uh, no-_

_Teacher: Yes. Come on up, Iggy._

_Iggy: -glares at Bell-_

_Me: Go on, Igs!_

_Iggy: -gets up- -sits in chair-_

_Teacher: Okay, the scenario is that Iggy is trying to get a job as a chef_

_Me: -mutters- Ironic…_

_Teacher: Now, Iggy, why have you decided to apply for this job?_

_Iggy: Umm…I like knives –smiles evilly-_

_Class: -laughs-_

_Teacher: -chuckles- And what can you make food wise?_

_Iggy: My speciality is roasted desert rat on a stick-_

_Class: -laughs again-_

_Iggy: …but apart from that, I can only make…toast_

_Me: -giggles- -headshake- -knows that he's just playing the crowd now-_

_Teacher: And what are your strengths and weaknesses for this job?_

_Iggy: Well, I'm good with knives…I can handle blood really well…_

_Teacher: 0_o_

_Iggy: And…I'm good with knives…and I'm good with knives...did I say that I'm good with kni-_

_Teacher: And, uh, what are your weaknesses?_

_Iggy: For one, I can't see so I might "accidentally" kill someone with my knives…_

_Class: -is in hysterics-_

_Iggy: Oh, and sometimes when people sneak up behind me I have a habit of stabbing people with my knives…_

_Teacher: O_o_

_Class; -roars with laughter-_

_Teacher: Anything else?_

_Iggy: Uh…yeah, don't forget that I can only make toast._

_Teacher: Okay, Iggy, I think that you can sit down now…_

_Iggy: No problem, Teach. -sits-_

_Teacher: Okay, what did we learn from that?_

_Me: When you go to a job interview you should leave your knives at home?_

_Lola: You can kill someone by stabbing them with Iggy's knives or by giving them roasted desert rat?_

_Iggy: -nod- Oh, what about don't randomly stab your customers?_

_Teacher: Besides that..._

_Iggy: Don't apply for a job if you only want to stab people?_

_Class: -is still laughing-_

_Teacher: Do you think Iggy would have got the job?_

_Everyone: YES!_

+-+-+

Me/Iggy: -laughing-

Me: I loved that day. It was awesomene!

Iggy: -nod-

Me: Okay, this is too long…I think we'd better leave it there…Don't forget to ask questions...I'll see if I can get enough to answer -sighs-

-Bell and Ig


	36. Chapter 36: Q&A Part 1

**Me: So, I figured that it's about time that I posted these questions...**

**Oggy: How old are they?**

**Me: So freaking old that Matt actually knows the answer to most of them...**

**Oggy: -facepalm- Well, isn't this kinda pointless then?**

**Me: Yeah, but it's freaking hilarious, so I haveth to post it :)**

**Matt: Beeeeellllll**

**Me: Oh, and I'm trying to update this while I'm on call with Matt-**

**Matt: Beeeelllllllll**

**Me: -and he's saying my name every few seconds 'cause he is on a high**

**Matt: Beeeeelllllllll**

**Me: What, Matt?**

**Matt: How long does it take you to post that Goddamned chapter!**

**Me: ...-cracks up-**

**Oggy: Apparently a long time**

**Me: Okay, on with-**

**Matt: Beeeeeelllllllll**

**Me: Maaaaatttttt**

**Matt: Beeeelllllll**

**Oggy: JUST POST IT ALREADY!**

**Me: -snickers- Enjoy the chapter**_Max: Bell! Do you prefer Batt or Mell as the pairing name?  
_  
Me: Neither considering we aren't together. Get it through your head, Max!

Iggy: I like Mell

Me: -whacks-  
_  
Matt: -facepalm- No pairing... No jealousy... No nothing..._

Me: Exactly

Iggy: Stop lying Matt  
_  
Max: And what do you think about being married to him?_

Me: …I think I tried to get him to divorce me…and we're only married because he's a Damn Polygamist!

Iggy: Na, you secretly wanted to be married to him

Me: -whacks continuously-  
_  
Matt: -facepalm repeatedly- Bell, are you gonna explain what happened?_

Me: I just did. You're a polygamist who is content to marry everyone on Skype :P

Iggy: But Bell loooooovvvvveeesss you-

Me: Shut up, Dammit!  
_  
Max: Iggy, are you gonna join me in more taunting?  
_  
Iggy: What have I been doing for the past few questions?  
_  
Matt: Bell, are you gonna kill Iggy in the same way I'm gonna kill Max, or are you gonna be more brutal?_

Me: Brutal all the way -gets out chainsaw-

Iggy: What are you gonna do with that?

Me: Cut off something important to you

Iggy: …-blows up chainsaw-

Me: Damn…  
_  
Max: Iggy, did you know that Matt's middle name is Rebecca?_

Iggy: Yes I did. And Rebecca is also *CENSORED*

Me: Do you want *CENSORED* to kill you? Heh…inside joke there

Iggy: -shrug-  
_  
__Matt: Did you know that's a lie?_

Me: Yeah, I did. It's actually *CENSORED*

Iggy: IT'S REBECCA I SAY!

Me: -eyeroll-  
_  
Max: Bell, did you know that Matt named his dick?_

Me: …no comment.  
_  
Matt: Did you know that's a lie?_

Me: It better be, Matthias  
_  
Max: Iggy, did you know that-_

Matt: Did you know that I'm not even gonna let Max finish lying?  
  
Iggy: Awww...  
_  
Max: -glares-_  
_  
Matt: -yawns- Oh yeah, Bell, why exactly are you facing a computer ban again?_

Me: Uh…because on the holidays I wasted my internet usage talking to you…which isn't a waste of course, but dad thinks it is…grr…  
_  
Max: Bell, why don't you wrestle crocodiles on your back porch while you play your didgeridoo and pet your platypus and snipe kangaroos with boomerangs?  
_  
Me: Because I don't live in the wonderful world of STEROTYPES!  
_  
Matt: Bell, shall I brutally murder Max now, or later?_

Me: Now, dammit!  
_  
Max: Bell, when was the last time you said "Crikey!" ?  
_  
Me: Actually, never…

Iggy: Unless she's describing Steve Irwin

Me: CRIKEY MATE!

Iggy: …you sounded really Australian then

Me: That's because I am  
_  
Matt: Again, now or later?  
_  
Me: NOW! KILL HER!

Iggy: Then I'll relive her :)

Me: -glares-  
_  
Max: Bell, why do you think about Matt and not Iggy when you mastu-_

Matt: Did you know that I just cut Max off for a very good reason?  
  
Me: …

Iggy: -cracks up-

Me:…

Iggy: -laughs more-

Me: ...  
_  
Max: How come you guys play football on a round field?_

Me: Because we're awesomene like that. You American's just don't understand

Iggy: You're right, we don't

Me: :D:D:D:D:D:D  
_  
Matt: How is that even possible?_

Me: SYou're still not understanding, Matt…  
_  
Max: Bell, can Neytiri ask a question?_

Me: Sure  
_  
Neytiri: Did you say no? I hope not._

Me: I said 'sure'  
_  
Matt: -facepalm-  
_  
Me: Heh…  
_  
Max: Anyway, either of you, can I bite Heather?  
_  
Me: Yes

Iggy: Please do

Me: Unless you meant that in a sexual way…'cause in that case no…'cause that would be wrong.

Iggy: Who would want to bite Heather?

Me: Pedos only

Iggy: Ah…  
_  
Max: Iggy, what color is the sky in Australia?_

Iggy: -glares- Okay, I'm okay with the Mell teasing, but that's too far

Me: -cracks up- HE DOESN'T KNOW! BECAUSE HE'S BLIND!

Iggy: -facepalm-  
_  
Matt: -facepalm-  
_  
Iggy: I agree, Matt…  
_  
Max: Bell, do you know Matt's middle names?  
_  
Me: Yesh. They're *CENSORED* and *CENSORED*  
_  
Matt: Bell, since I know you know, are you gonna say them? (Please, don't...)  
_  
Me: I just did say them…but I censored them because I ish a good friend  
_  
Max: Iggy, what color is your pubic hair?  
_  
Iggy: …

Me: Answer the question or I will

Iggy: How do you know!

Me: You mutter about it in your sleep

Iggy: …no comment

* * *

Me: IT'S-

Iggy: No.

Me: But-

Iggy: No. Freaking. Way.

Me: -eyeroll-  
_  
Matt: Iggy, do you even have any pubic hair?_

Iggy: Yes…

Me: -holds back laughter-  
_  
Max: Iggy, do you shave your pubic hair, or have you just not hit puberty yet?  
_  
Iggy: …no, I don't shave it…

Me: -is having trouble not laughing-  
_  
Matt: Iggy, do you shave your pubic hair into a shape, like a heart or something?  
_  
Iggy: NO!  
_  
Max: Iggy, why do you shave your pubic hair into the shape of Fang's name?_

Me: -finally bursts into hysterical laughter-

Iggy: I don't shave it at all, Damnit!  
_  
Matt: Do we want to know?_

Me: -is laughing too hard to answer-  
_  
Max: Bell, what shape do you sh-_

Matt: Did you know that I just cut Max off for a very good reason? Again?  
  
Me: Yes, and I'm glad that you did…  
_  
Max: Iggy, how do you shave your pubic hair into Fang's name anyway? You're blind!_

Iggy: Why do you assume that I do…that when I freaking don't!  
_  
Matt: She wants to know, because she keeps failing... But, seriously, how?  
_  
Iggy: I DON'T DO IT! THAT'S HOW!  
_  
Max: Iggy, does Bell do it for you?  
_  
Me and Iggy: NO!  
_  
Matt: Bell, if you do, which I know you don't, why haven't you "accidentally" taken a chunk out of his-_

Max: Did you know I just cut Matt off for a very good reason?  
  
Me: Matt, really? Honestly? Do I have to kill you as well as Max and Iggy?  
_  
Matt: Iggy, can I call you Oggy?  
_  
Iggy: No.  
_  
Max: Bell, can I call you Bin-_

Matt: Once again, shall I brutally murder her now or later?  
  
Me: -twitches- That was too close for comfort…MURDER HER NOW OR I WILL!  
_  
Max: Bell, how good is Iggy in bed?  
_  
Me: …no comment. And I hope you mean Skits's Iggy btw...okay, that question is now irrelevent considering we are no longer together...

Iggy: ...I hope that she meant the other me

Me: -nodnod-  
_  
Matt: Bell, why did I not cut her off that time?  
_  
Me: Because you didn't bother sticking up for me? –eyeroll- Thanks, Matthias  
_  
Max: I mean, does he screw you any harder than he screws me?  
_  
Me: …Max, I do not want to talk about my personal life on fanfiction. I really don't…  
_  
Matt: Why am I not cutting her off anymore?  
_  
Me: CUT HER OFF DAMMIT, MATT!  
_  
Max: I mean, he almost tears me in two, and I'm a mutant. Are you, like, really loo-_

Neytiri: Are you glad I cut her off that time instead of Matt failing to do so?  
  
Me: Thank you, 'Tiri! I owe you one…  
_  
Max: Bell, on a scale of one to ten, how grateful of 'Tiri are you right now?  
_  
Me: 75

Iggy: -facepalm-  
_  
Matt: Did you know I knew the answer is above ten?  
_  
Me: -smirks- You know me too well, Matt  
_  
Max: Bell, how come you and Matt hath telekinesis, but Oggy and I don't?  
_  
Me: Correction, we defined it as _telepathy _and you and Oggy don't 'cause you're not as awesomene as us :P  
_  
Matt: Oggy, are you worried that someone will think you're the one almost tearing Max in two?  
_  
Iggy: Yes, I am…I'm not the sex obsessed, Iggy. That is Skittles' Iggy

Me: Talk about a split personality  
_  
Max: Do you want me to stop asking questions?  
_  
Me: You, yes.

Iggy: Definitely  
_  
Matt: Do you want me to kick Max out and do it with Neytiri?  
_  
Me: Taken sexually…eww…  
_  
Max: Did you take that sexually?  
_  
Me: Yup  
_  
Matt: Again, now or later?  
_  
Me: Now…but I really did take that sexually...Matt and 'Tiri...-laughs-  
_  
Max: Bell, did you know Matt is taking full advantage of your undying love for him?  
_  
Me: …I thought he was having sex with 'Tiri…

Iggy: -cracks up- He was imaginging it was you-

Me: -whacks with herring- Shut up, Oggy  
_  
Matt: Should I kill Max quickly, or should I do it slowly?  
_  
Me: Hmm…I don't care as long as she's dead  
_  
Max: Are you gonna take that sexually?  
_  
Me: No, actually I didn't…Skype is too distracting to focus on anything…OH! Now, I take it sexually…-snickers-  
_  
Matt: Should I start by sticking a burning poker up her **?  
_  
Me: -shrug- As. Long. As. She. Dies.  
_  
Max: Did you know that would hurt like a **?  
_  
Me: Yup. Exactly why Matt suggested it, I assume.  
_  
Matt: Did you know that an English king was assassinated that way?  
_  
Me: No…that's…interesting…  
_  
Max: Do you think that "assassinate" is an especially appropriate term for kill-by-burning-poker-**-rape?  
_  
Me: Interesting insight, Max...

Iggy: Uh...  
_  
Matt: Bell, how badly do you fail at American History?  
_  
Me: Majorly. Like, you have no freaking idea  
_  
Max: What was the first US state?  
_  
Me: No idea. I'm not going to look it up 'cause I'm too lazy  
_  
Matt: Who was the 16th President?  
_  
Me: How the hell should I know? Or even care for that matter?  
_  
Max: What is the oldest city in America?  
_  
Me: Guys, I really don't know much about America  
_  
Matt: Who won the Civil War?  
_  
Me: I don't care

Iggy: -is laughing too hard to say anything-  
_  
Max: Who won the Revolutionary War?  
_  
Me: I. Don't. Know/Care.  
_  
Matt: Do you know what Mount Rushmore is?  
_  
Me: Yes…  
_  
Max: Do you know where it is?  
_  
Me: Nope. I failed geography too  
_  
Matt: Do you know whose faces are on it?  
_  
Me: Yuppness….well, I used to. Wow, I'm failing…

_Max: Do you think my face should be on it?_  
_  
_Me: Nope. People would look at it and think 'F***' and I meant literally_  
_  
Iggy: -laughs more-  
_  
Matt: Oggy, do you want a waffle?  
_  
Iggy: Okay…  
_  
Max: Bell, do you want a BLUE waffle?  
_  
Me: …  
_  
Matt: Bell, are you liking the burning-poker-**-rape-death idea?  
_  
Me: Actually, I am warming up to it now…  
_  
Max: Bell, has Iggy given you a blue waffle yet?  
_  
Me:…  
_  
Matt: Oggy, has Fang given you a blue waffle yet?  
_  
Iggy: …  
_  
Max: Is it even possible to get an anal blue waffle?  
_  
Iggy and Me: …  
_  
Matt: Well, it's possible to get anal crabs... Oggy, have you cleared up your anal crabs yet?  
_  
Iggy: I never had them…that was Skits' Iggy  
_  
Max: Oggy, do you find it funny that Mr. Krabs lives in Bikini Bottom?  
_  
Iggy: No, but Bell does

Me: HOW CAN YOU NOT FIND THAT FUNNY! -laughs-  
_  
Matt: Bell, why do you hate Spongebob?  
_  
Me: -shrug- He's annoying and I'm sick of him  
_  
Max: Oggy, do you know what the safest form of sex is (according to blink-182)?  
_  
Iggy: No…  
_  
Matt: Did you know that we are officially halfway past the review length limit?  
_  
Me: Only halfway? Aww  
_  
Max: Do you think we're gonna try to hit the limit?  
_  
Me: Yeah…  
_  
Matt: Why do you think that?  
_  
Me: Because you want to OutSaint, Saint  
_  
Max: Should we hand it over to Neytiri for a bit?  
_  
Me: -shrug- Sure  
_  
Matt: You know you really don't have a choice, right?  
_  
Me: Yup  
_  
Neytiri: Oggy, why do you pretend your name is Iggy?  
_  
Iggy: My name really is 'Iggy.' Heather wrote a fic where it was spelt Oggy and people have been calling me that ever since. I hate it

Me: Oggy…-snickers-  
_  
Bell, are you madly in love with Matt?  
_  
Me: NO I'M FREAKING NOT!  
_  
Matt: That's it, no more Neytiri..._

Max: -holds Matt back-  
  
Me: -hugs Matt-  
_  
Neytiri: Oggy, are you madly in love with anybody?  
_  
Oggy: …no

Me: ELLA!

Iggy: NO!  
_  
Why not?  
_  
Iggy: Because-

Me: BECAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH ELLA!  
_  
Oggy, are you a heartless **?  
_  
Iggy: No…  
_  
Oggy, why are you a heartless **?  
_  
Iggy: I'm not heartless

Me: HE'S IN LOVE WITH ELLA, DAMMIT!  
_  
Oggy, do you mind if I start calling you "Heartless **"?  
_  
Iggy: Yes! I DO!

Me: And Iggy just married, 'Tiri…

Iggy: …CRAP!

Me: -cracks up-  
_  
Heartless **, why do you pretend your name is Oggy?  
_  
Iggy: My name is Iggy. I just explained that.  
_  
Matt: -is cracking up- Nevermind, let's let her have her fun...  
_  
Iggy: -glares at Matt-  
_  
Neytiri: Heartless **, you're both heartless and a **, you know that?  
_  
Iggy: I'm not

Me: -laughs-  
_  
Heartless **, why do you enjoy kicking puppies?  
_  
Iggy: WHO SAID THAT I DID!

Me: -bursts into hysterical laughter-  
_  
Heartless **, why do you enjoy tripping over bunnies?  
_  
Iggy: I don't enjoy it, they get in the freaking way!  
_  
Heartless **, why does everybody hate you?  
_  
Iggy:…

Me: Awwwww –huggles Iggy- I don't hate you  
_  
Heartless **, do you find this funny?  
_  
Iggy: No…

Me: Yup  
_  
Bell, do you think those last four questions would be a good start to a song?  
_  
Me: -thinks- Maybe…  
_  
Heartless **, what about you?  
_  
Iggy: There is no Heartless ** here so I don't know who you're referring to  
_  
Should I finish the song?  
_  
Me: Yup  
_  
Heartless **, you enjoy having a song written about you, don't you?  
_  
Iggy: -sigh-  
_  
Do you think that would be a good start to the chorus?  
_  
Iggy: Whatever  
_  
Matt: Alright, as much as I hate to stop you, 'Tiri, that's enough..._

Max: Heartless **, do you hate Neytiri?  
  
Iggy: -says nothing-  
_  
__Matt: Bell, are you getting tired of all these questions?  
_  
Me: Amazingly, no…  
_  
Max: Why do you think we're not gonna stop?  
_  
Me: I don't think that. You have to stop eventually -points at review limit-  
_  
Matt: Did you know my mom is interrogating me right now?  
_  
Me: Really? Why am I not surprised?  
_  
Max: And did you know that therefore we can't ask any more questions?  
_  
Me: -shrug- Awww...  
_  
Matt: -sigh- Well... I guess we're done then...  
_  
Me: Okay...

Iggy: Thank God…  
_  
Max: Damn..._

Matt: Oh, one more... Did we succeed in out-Sainting Saint?  
  
Me and Iggy: Yes.  
_  
Max: I think we did...  
_  
Me: I'm almost certain that you did…

**Me: Wow, that was a lot of questions**

**Iggy: And while you were reading them Matt was saying 'Bell' in your ear, right?**

**Matt: Beeeeeellllllll**

**Me: Yesh, pretty much -laughs- I'm just gonna post it now :)**

**-Bell and Ig**


	37. Candy Mountain Adventure with Matt

**Matt: Well, we're doing something different this time around.**

**Max: Tell me about it.**

**Matt: Alright, in case you don't know us, I'm Matt, aka tgypwya, and this is Max, aka Max.**

**Max: Damn straight.**

**Matt: Just like Iggy is Bell's captive, Max is mine.**

**Max: And Neytiri is mine.**

**Neytiri: Unfortunately.**

**Matt: But anyway, Bell and I decided to do a collaboration-thing, and post it in both of our stories... "Iggy Ramblings" for her, "Me, Max and a Dog Kennel" for me.**

**Max: And you just now decided to write each others' A/N's.**

**Matt: Pretty much. So, because Bell's about to upload this to MM&aDK, I'm gonna cut the crap and get this done.**

**Max: Hang on, won't they remember us from that damn long Q&A chapter?**

**Matt: -shrug- Doesn't matter.**

**Max: Whatever...**

**Matt: Alright, so, enjoy the craziness!**

**Max: Disclaimer?**

**Matt: Right, we don't own crap, including all the YouTube videos that we ripped off. That good?**

**Max: -shrugs-**

**Matt: Oh, and if you didn't know, in America, "Z" is pronounced "zee", and in Australia, it's "zed". You kinda need to know that...**

**Max: Cut the crap?**

**Matt: Right, cutting crap. Now read and shower Bell with lots of fun reviews, okay?**

**

* * *

**

Bell: ;( :D ;( :D ;( :D ;(

Matt: Stop PMSing dammit!

Bell: -bursts into hysterical laughter-

Iggy: …you guys are crazy

Bell: -continues laughing- I wish that Saint was here to be hyper with us!

Matt: Saint's asleep.

Bell: Let's email her then!

Matt: She's still asleep! Let's call her and wake her up!

Bell: SEEEEEHHHHHHHHNNNNNTTTTTT!

Matt: SEEEEEEHHHHHHHNNNNTTTTTT!

Bell: We're going to Candy Mountain Sehnt!

Matt: Yeah, Sehnt, we're going on an ad-ven-ture, eh. On an adventure, Sehnt. Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!

Bell: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh! Come with us, Sehnt!

Matt: Yeah, come with us Sehnt! We're going to Candy Mountain Sehnt!

Iggy: OKAY WE GET IT!

Matt: Look Sehnt, a Leoplurodon!

Bell: It's a magical leoplurodon!

Neytiri: Uh…

Matt: IT HAS SPOKEN!

Bell: IT HAS SHOWN US THE WAY!

Neytiri: -is confused-

Iggy: -is also confused- Where's Max? We need help…

Max: -is making out with Fang plushie-

Iggy: …

Matt: SEEHHHHNNNTTTTT! Guess what, Seeehhhhnnntttt? We're on a briiiddgggeeee, Seeehhhhhnnnnttttt!

Bell: Look, Sehnt, it's a zed!

Matt: No, Sehnt, it's a Zee!

Bell: Zed!

Matt: Zee!

Bell: Zed!

Matt: Zee!

Bell: IT'S A ZEED!

Iggy:…a what?

Bell: A ZEEEEEEEEEEDDDD, Oggy.

Matt: I thought it was Sehnt…

Bell: -shrugs- SEEEEHHHHHHNNNTTTTTT!

Iggy: -is now beyond confused-

Max: -continues making out with Fang plushie-

Iggy: DAMMIT, MAX!

Matt: Look, Sehnt, it's the choo-choo-shoe!

Bell: Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga- SHOE SHOOOEEEE!

Iggy: What the hell are you guys on?

Bell: I'm PMSing, which makes me hyper, and my hyperness is contagious so Matthias caught it

Iggy: …I don't know what to say to any of that. Did you just tell me in a long form that Matt is PMSing too?

Bell: …Matt?

Matt: -looks down pants- Nope

Bell: Okay then…now where were we?

Iggy: I was asking Max what the hell she was doing!

Max: -stops making out with Fang plushie- What? What is so freaking important that I have t- IGGY! -hugs-

Iggy: Uh, yeah... -hugs back-

Matt: BELL! -hugs-

Bell: MATT! -hugs back-

Neytiri: NEYTIRI! -hugs tail-

Iggy: So are you guys done being high or n-

Matt: SEEEEEEHHHHHHNNNNNNNTTTTTTT! LOOOOKKKKK! A DOOR!

Bell: The door is everything! All That once was and all that will be! The door controls time and space! Love and death! The door can see into your mind! THE DOOR CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOUL!

Neytiri: Damn.

Max: So what's going on?

Iggy: Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumbass here are on drugs.

Bell: THE DRUGS ISH NOT IN ME SAYS MOMMY! I ish BLEEDIN' from mah NETHER REGIONS!

Matt: I'm on drugs though!

Max: ...Prescription doesn't count.

Matt: Aw…

Bell: It does considering they want to make sure that Matt doesn't get pregnant…

Matt: But Bell! I only have one pill left!

Bell: Yay!

Matt: Then three more months.

Bell: Aw...

Matt: But then I'll be hot, sexy, and not pregnant!

Bell: Yeah, that'd be weird...

Matt: What would you say if I told you I was pregnant?

Bell: I wouldn't believe you...

Matt: Yeah, me either...

Bell: So you wouldn't believe yourself?

Matt: Nope. I wouldn't believe it until a baby crawled out of my ass.

Bell: Why would the baby crawl out of your ass?

Matt: The other hole's too small...

Bell: Well, it's too small for woma-

Iggy: Can we change the topic?

Bell: No.

Matt: Beeeeelllllllllllllll…

Bell: What?

Matt: There's a dead Oggy in your room!

Iggy: ...Huh?

Bell: Oh noes! How did he get here?

Matt: Beeeellllllll, what did you do?

Bell: Huh? No, I've never seen him before in my life.

Iggy: ...Well, in that case, I've never seen you, either.

Max: You haven't... You're blind...

Matt: Why did you kill this person Bell?

Bell: I did not! Killing mutants is my least favourite thing to do!

Matt: But you killed Oggy!

Bell: No I didn't!

Matt: Alright, Bell, tell me exactly what you were doing before I randomly appeared out of thin air.

Bell: Well, I was sitting in my room

Matt: Uh-huh.

Bell: Reading Another Form of the Avian Bird Flu

Matt: Go on

Bell: When Oggy walked in

Matt: Yes

Bell: So I went up to him

Matt: Yeah…

Bell: And I stabbed him 7 times in the chest!

Matt: ...

Max: ...

Iggy: ...

Neytiri: ... Oh, look, a koala!

Matt: Beeeellllllllll, that kills people!

Bell: Oh, really? I thought his mutant powers...

Matt: How could you not know that kills people?

Bell: Okay, I'm wrong here, I kn-

Matt: Bell?

Bell: Yeah?

Matt: What happened to his ears?

Iggy: -grabs ears- Is there a problem?

Bell: His ears?

Matt: Yes, why are they missing?

Bell: Oh, well, I cooked them up and fed them to Neytiri.

Neytiri: -licks lips-

Matt: ...Beeeellllllllllllllll, why on Earth would you do that?

Bell: She was hungry, give me a break!

Matt: 'Tiiiiiirrrrrriiiiiiii...

Neytiri: Hey! My tummy was making the rumblies.

Matt: It can do that?

Max: -pokes Neytiri's belly- I guess so...

Bell: Neytiri! Ish you PREGNANT?

Neytiri: ...Uh...

Bell: QUICK! TAKE MATT'S ANTI-PREGNANCY PILLS!

Matt: Aw, I need those...

Bell: But whhhhyyyyyyy?

Matt Because… Becau… Be… -yawns-

Bell: It's 4 am Matt... Go to bed...

Matt: Noooooooo...

Bell: Yes... You need sleep...

Matt: Noooo... I want to talk to you...

Bell: Sleep, Matt...

Matt: No...

Bell: Come onnnnnn Maaattttttt...

Matt: Noooooooo...

Bell: Goodnight...

Matt: No...

Bell: Go to bed...

Matt: But I don't want to!

Bell: Pwease? For me?

Matt: -sighs- Fine...

Bell: -hugs tight- Good night!

Matt: -hugs back tight- 'Night!

Bell: Sleep tight!

Matt: I will!

Bell: I'll talk to you tomorrow!

Matt: Not if I do first!

Bell: No, I will!

Matt: Just you wait and see!

Bell: Oh, well, y-

Iggy: WILL YOU JUST F#$%ING GO TO BED ALREADY?

Neytiri: Shut up, Heartless Bitch.

Matt: -sigh- Well, I'm going to bed.

Bell: -sigh- Okay.

Matt: 'Night!

Bell: 'Night!

Matt: -hugs tight- I love you!

Bell: -hugs back tight- I love you too!

Matt: -kisses-

Bell: -kisses back-

Matt: -pulls closer- -kisses more-

Bell: I lov-

Iggy: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL MUTANTS GO TO BED ALREADY!

Max: ...Did I miss something?

Matt: Yeah... We're together!

Bell: -grins-

Iggy: ...thanks for telling us -gags-

Neytiri: ...Hey, look, a kookaburra!

Iggy: Oh, I wish I could see that!

Neytiri: I'm sure you do, Heartless Bitch.

Bell: Yes, Iggy, I know you want to see me and Matt making out but you cant. Ha. :P

Iggy: -facepalm-

Bell: -shrugs-

Max: ...So...

Matt: Okay, 'night Bell!

Bell: 'Night Matt!

Max: 'Night Iggy!

Iggy: ...It's night?

Neytiri: Go kick a puppy, Heartless Bitch.


	38. Chapter 38: One year anniversary!

Me: Wow, I haven't updated this in a while…

Iggy: -eyeroll- No use in stating the obvious, Bell. Just get to the point of this chapter

Me: The….point?

Iggy:…you do have a reason for writing it, don't you?

Me: Heh…define, 'reason'

Iggy: -facepalm-

Me: I'm just kidding. I have a few things that I need to tell you guys!

Iggy: Like?

Me: Well, for starters, I'M ALIVE!

Iggy: Damn…

Me: -glares-

Iggy: I mean, good to know!

Me: Alright, now that that's over with…onto the more important reason for me writing this chapter.

Iggy: There's a higher reason for updating other than telling people that you're alive?

Me: Uh-huh

Iggy: Enlighten me.

Me: Our anniversary.

Iggy: -stares-

Me: -grins-

Iggy: OUR WHAT?

Me: Our anniversary of when we first met. It has officially been over a year. In fact, we're very late in celebrating it

Iggy: …I'VE BEEN AWAY FROM THE FLOCK FOR A YEAR! S***!

Me: LANGUAGE! –whacks with herring-

Iggy:-facepalms continuously-

Me: Aw, come on, Iggy. We've had some pretty good times!

Iggy: Like what?

Me: Like…uh…our time in Mrs M's class!

Iggy: …you've gotta be kidding me!

Me: Heh…

_-flashback-_

_Me: -stares at the paper- -slowly hits her pen against the table-_

_Iggy: Bell, quit it. It's annoying. -is resting his head on the desk-_

_Me: I can barely hear it, Ig!_

_Iggy: But I can!_

_Lola: Because you're blind._

_Iggy: -proceeds to continuously hit his head on the table-_

_Me: Iggy, quit it. It's annoying._

_Iggy: -sits up- -glares-_

_Mrs M: BE QUIET!_

_Me: -clenches fists- Who's bright idea was it to have an HOUR LONG English period?_

_Lola: The year sevens **(A/N: Australian translation – Year sevens = freshmen)**_

_Me: Damn them. What are you doing?_

_Lola: Playing with your rub out pen_

_Me: -shrugs- -leans over- -starts rubbing out pen marks on Lola's book- This is amazingly entertaining…_

_Mrs M's: Why are you touching her work!_

_Me: I was just rubbing out something…_

_Mrs M: She can do that herself! Stop it!_

_Me: …-clenches fists-_

_Iggy: -growls-_

_Mrs M: O_o Iggy!_

_Me: -kicks Iggy under the table-_

_Iggy: OW!_

_Mrs M: Be quiet, Iggy!_

_Iggy: -mutters something rude- -drops head onto desk again-_

_Me: -sigh- -is really annoyed and pissed off- So, now what?_

_Iggy: -shrugs-_

_Me: Would this be a good time to talk about our-_

_Mrs M: (insert Bell's real name here), If I have to ask you to be quiet one more time, I will move you._

_Me: …_

_Iggy: -sigh-_

_Lola: So…what do we do now? Kill her?_

_Me: …You know, against our other options, that's sounding pretty damn good right about now._

_Iggy: I just realised something!_

_Me: What?_

_Iggy: She could be an Eraser in disguise!_

_Lola: Erasers aren't this bad. They're not dictators. She can't be one._

_Iggy: You're right. I haven't been in this much pain mentally since I was at the school._

_Me: -holds back laughter- So she's worse than a Whitecoat?_

_Iggy: Never thought that I'd say this…but yeah._

_Me: No surprise there._

_Lola: So…kill?_

_Me: Uh…-sigh- No._

_Iggy: Awwww…_

_Me: -facepalm- Iggy, if you really want to kill her, go ahead. But I'm not gonna be the one to get in trouble._

_Iggy: Damn. Fine then._

_Lola: You could be like Dexter and cut up her body parts and throw them into the ocean…_

_Me and Iggy: O_o_

_Lola: What? It was just a suggestion._

_Iggy: Okay…_

_Me: -shrug- -begins writing a Fanfiction in her notebook-_

_Mrs M: Bell, what are you doing now?_

_Me: I'm writing…_

_Mrs M: You're what?_

_Me: …writing._

_Mrs M: Well put it away! Put it right away, I don't want to see it._

_Me: -blinks- -slides book under her others- -is now really, really angry-_

_Iggy: Uh…Bell?_

_Me: …_

_Iggy: Bell?_

_Me: ….What?_

_Iggy:…_

_Me:…_

_Iggy: Nothing_

_Me: -facepalm-_

_-end flashback-_

Me: That was so much fun!

Iggy: No…it wasn't.

Me: -sigh- you're right...

Iggy: That was my least favourite part of the year that I've known you!

Me: Well, fine! What was your favourite part?

Iggy: Hmm…

_-flashback-_

_Me: Fine…I…admit it…_

_Iggy: What was that?_

_Me: I….admit it…_

_Iggy: Admit what, Bell? I didn't quite hear you!_

_Me: I…I…_

_Iggy: Bell, say it, say it._

_Me: I…was….wrong…_

_Iggy: And?_

_Me: And…you were…right…_

_Iggy: YES! -punches air-_

_-end flashback-_

Me: THAT NEVER EVEN HAPPENED!

Iggy: …it did too!

Me: Did not. I don't lie much. I'd admit if I was wrong easily! Geez!

Iggy: …damn…

Me: So, what, you're saying that you've had _no _good moments with me?

Iggy:…Yeah, pretty much.

Me: -eyeroll- Oh, come on! -thinks back to fun times- **(AN: The next few little quotes are from various chapters of IR. This is our anniversary so I was kind of thinking back. If you'd rather not re-read them, skip down to where they finish. Thanks :))**

_"Iggy: -grins evilly-  
__Me: Now that doesn't look too good...  
__Mrs T: Bell, stop talking and watch the movie!  
__Me: But...Iggy-  
__Mrs T: SHH!  
__Iggy: -continues to grin evilly-"_

_"Me: You can stay at my house if you want  
__Iggy: hmm...I'd rather not  
__Me: Or you could sleep in the park...  
__Iggy: That doesn't sound too bad, I've done it before...  
__Me: All by yourself...at night...with no-one on watch...no-one to protect you from flyboys or M-Geeks...  
__Iggy: Your house it is!  
__Me: -smiles evilly at my powers of persuasion- Okay, let's get home so I can explain the situation to my mom - sighs-  
__Iggy: I finally get a warm bed to sleep in  
__Me: Yep"_

_"Iggy: What the hell is that? –Points in random direction-  
__Me: What? What is it...Wait a minute...  
__Iggy: -snickers-  
__Me: -whacks- God, I hate that trick! My friends run around shouting-  
__Iggy: NO! It's okay, I know what they shout!  
__Me: Okay...They yell out a rude word and see how many people turn to look  
__Iggy: And the trick never gets old!"_

_"Me: The movie finished so now we're playing Pictionary on the whiteboard  
__Iggy: Okay then, so the topic is movies?  
__Me: Yep, and the last one was Narnia but the idiot that drew the picture put five kids instead of four...stupid kid...  
__Iggy: I should be good at this game!  
__Me: -smacks forehead- you can't see the pictures on the board!  
__Iggy: Oh, right...but if you tell me what's on the board, I might know the answer...or, better yet, you can just tell me the answer!  
__Me: But that will ruin the game!  
__Iggy: Whatever, it would be fun for me!  
__Me: -starts banging head on the table continuously-  
__Iggy: Umm, Bell, what are you doing?  
__Me: What does it look- sound like I'm doing?  
__Iggy: Banging your head on the table?  
__Me: Good guess –continues to bang head on the table-"_

_"Iggy: -takes small step backwards before punching Damon in the face, completely knocking him out-  
__Class: -cheers really loudly-"  
__"Me: I don't get this Uncle Ian guy! He's such a, a, a...  
__Abbie: Prick!  
__Iggy: Yeah! He isn't uncle Ian any more...he's Uncle Prick!"_

_"Shelby: But I'm the best friend :D  
__Iggy: And your point is?  
__Shelby: I'm the best and you can never beat that  
__Me: Exactly, you aren't as cool as Shelby and you never will be  
__Iggy: Oh really? Can she build bombs, pick locks and cook?  
__Me: Well no but-  
__Iggy: HA! Well, I am cooler!"_

_"Heather: -laughing hysterically- I can't believe that you fell for the fake ransom note?  
__Me and Iggy: -glares at her-  
__Me: You are so dead!  
__-Iggy and Bell chase her around the house-  
__-half an hour later-  
__-back up in Bells room-  
__Iggy: So, I guess Max isn't coming for us?  
__Me: Nope. I hate my little sister sometimes!  
__Iggy: -growls- Me too..."_

_"Me: Did you just sigh because I sighed?  
__Lola: No...maybe...yes...  
__Iggy: -sighs-  
__Lola: - sighs-  
__Iggy: -sighs-  
__Me: OH GIVE IT UP!  
__Iggy: -snickers-  
__Lola: -sighs-"_

_"Iggy: -sighs- She's just really bored and wants something to do with all her new spare time...  
__Me: Well, uh, I...yeah, I do  
__Iggy: Did...d-did you just a-agree with me!  
__Me: Uh...CRAP! We just agreed on something!  
__Iggy: THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE! ARGH!"_

_"Mrs S: Don't do that! It's bad for your brain cells!  
__Me: -snaps pen in half- I think that her brain cells are lonely. Maybe I should donate some...  
__Iggy: -chuckles-"_

Me: See, we've had some great times! And these are only from the first 13 chapters! I don't always pick on you and we actually get along!

Iggy: -sigh- Fine, I admit it…we're…friends?

Me: Yeah…let's go with that :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Iggy: Okay…

Me: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY IGGY! -hugs really tight-

Iggy: Yeah…back at ya… -hugs back-

Rain: -appears- HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! -smooches Iggy- -disappears-

Me and Iggy: 0_o

Me: Oookkkaaaayyyy…-makes note to talk to Rain later-

And, Speaking of Rain…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR RAIN!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

I know that you had a great birthday, so I hope that this makes it even better (: I love you!

Iggy: So…this is a birthday/anniversary chapter rolled into one?

Me:…Yeah, pretty much :D

Iggy: Happy Birthday Rain :)

Me: :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Okay, now that that's over with, I think that this chapter has gone on long enough…

Iggy: It's filled with pointless crap…not really a chapter

Me: -shrug- By capturing you I've met a whole lot of amazing people that I wouldn't trade for the world. It's a special occasion for me

Iggy: You gonna name them?

Me: Skype Crew, if you're reading this, YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING FRIENDS EVER! Thanks for being there for me for over a year now :D:D:D

Iggy: Yeah…what Bell said

Me: Oh…and all kidnapped characters too! You know who you are!

Iggy: And?

Me: Of course, you guys! The readers! Geez, I have 488 reviews! I can't BELIEVE that you guys have stuck with me for this long! You're all amazing and I lovests you all! Really, I do! You've given me the will power to write for this long! So thanks! I couldn't have done this without you! You guys are the reason that I write :)

Iggy: Great…ending now?

Me: Yup.

-Bell and Ig :D


	39. Chapter 39: Q&A Part 2

**(Just a warning, if you're a Justin Bieber/Miley Cyrus fan...I wouldn't read this. And if you are, I apologise in advance for my opinion on them)**

Me: SPRING BREAK!

Iggy: Spring break?

Me: YESH! SPRING BREAK! Okay, not exciting really…just a two week break

Iggy: Pretty much…and technically it's not a break because of all the fnicking homework that we got! -holds up books-

Me: IGGY!

Iggy: WHAT?

Me: DON'T REMIND ME ABOUT THE HOMEWORK!

Iggy: FINE THEN, I WON'T!

Me: FINE!

Iggy: FINE!

Me: FINE!

Iggy: Bell?

Me: WHAT?

Iggy: Bell.

Me: WHAT?

Iggy: STOP SHOUTING!

Me: You're the one shouting, Iggy! Be quiet!

Iggy: …

Me: …

Iggy: …

Me: …

Iggy: …

Me: …

Iggy: …so about the homework

Me: ARGH! Since when do you like doing homework anyway?

Iggy: Never. I just thought that it would piss you off

Me: …

Iggy: Heh…

Me: -…

Iggy: …Bell?

Me: …

Iggy: BELL?

Me: …

Iggy: You're silence is scaring me…

Me: …

Iggy: -reaches out- -touches Bell- You're still here so say something!

Me: …

Iggy: BELL! SAY SOMETHING!

Me: …

Iggy: BELL!

Me: -cracks up-

Iggy: -glares- Can we just talk about recent events already?

Me: And future events?

Iggy: You're being reeeaaalllyyyy being annoying tonight

Me: :D

Alright, I guess that we should start with the questions…

Iggy: -shrug- Whatever you want to do…

**dijah12:**

_Nd do you think it would be wrong to kidnap one of the flock myself? I want Iggy, but I also want some other people. So yeah...help me!_

Me: I'll just say go ahead. There's so many fictional characters everywhere that I'm sure that another one won't hurt!

Iggy: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Me: You're just afraid that you're not the real Iggy :P

Iggy: I AM TOO!

Me: Suuurrrreeeee you are

Iggy: 0_o

Me: -laughs-

**Kira Clearwater:**

_Iggy, is it possible to make a bomb out of some floss, rubbing alchohol (Sp?) and a rabid cat? LOL! JK about the rabid cat but seiriously._

Me: Alcohol.

Iggy: Spelling freak

Me: Just answer the question!

Iggy: Heh…yes, I think that it definitely is-

Me: You are not blowing up a cat

Iggy: but-

Me: No.

Iggy: Spelling freak/Animal protector

Me: -glares-

**randombookworm:**

_Okay, so... How tall do you think Dylan is approximately? I have a friend who looks sort of like how he was described in the book._

Me: Hmm…about as tall as Fang? Maybe? Meh…

_How is Iggy doing?_

Iggy: I'm alright I guess…

Me: -eyeroll- He sent out a message to one of my reviews requesting a rescue. Does that answer your question?

Iggy: -glares-

_Do you still watch Spongebob? (I know I do)_

Me: Spongebob…-twitch-

Iggy: Heh…-changes channel- -spongebob plays-

Me: -clenches fists- -growls- Iggy…

Iggy: -turns off- QUESTION ANSWERED!

_What's all of you guys's favorite TV show?_

Me: Hmm…I don't really have one. I hardly ever watch TV, but when I do I guess I like Avatar the last airbender…-shrug-

Iggy: I don't really like TV

Me: Gee, I wonder why...

Iggy: -eyeroll

_How many blond moments do you have in a day?_

Me: I-

Iggy: Many, many, many. Just ask Matt. He gives her a slow clap everytime she does something blonde: which is often.

Me: -glares- Now, changing the question slightly just for Iggy.

_How many **blind** moments do you have in a day?_

Iggy: BELL!

Me: Iggy has TONS of blind moments in one day, let me tell you-

Iggy: Truce?

Me: -eyeroll- Truce

_Do you like cheese or llamas better?_

Me: LLAMAS!

Iggy: Yeah…

Me: LLAMAS! LLAMAS! LLAMAS! LLAMAS! LLAMAS! LLAMAS! LLAMAS! LLAMAS! LLAMAS-

Iggy: We get it, Bell!

_Pepsi or Coke?_

Me: Pepsi. Definitely. No contest. Although, if I had a choice, I'd drink neither. Yuck.

Iggy: Coke. Love the stuff.

_Sugar or salt?_

Me: Sugar

Iggy: Sugar

Me: And lots of sugar = going high! YAY!

Iggy: -groans-

_Summer or Winter?_

Me: Winter. I like the cold weather :)

Iggy: Pfft, summer.

_Spring or Fall?_

Me: Fall. That's when my birthday is.

Iggy: Spring.

Me: Why?

Iggy: Because you like fall :P

Me: -facepalm-

_Do you know what hodgepodge is?_

Me: …no?

Iggy: -laughs- I do

Me: WHAT IS IT?

Iggy: Not telling :P

Me: But-

Iggy: not telling :P

Me: Aww...

_What's your favorite pudding flavor?_

Me: Did you know that we hardly eat pudding in Australia? So…I really wouldn't know. Never eaten it. -shrug- Iggy?

Iggy: I don't have one…if it's pudding, I'll eat it ;)

Who's your favorite Harry Potter Character?

Me: Hmm…don't have one.

Iggy: Haven't seen/read it

Me: I really need to fix that disastrous problem

Iggy: heh…

_Do you even read/ watch Harry Potter?_

Me: I haven't read it :S I really need to get around to doing so though. I've seen it…

Iggy: -points at above statement-

_What's your favorite restaurant?_

Me: I'd say…but then it would give away where I live so…no.

Iggy: As long as it has edible food, I'm cool. Unless Fang opens a restaurant that sells roasted desert rat on a stick. In that case...well...there's much better places around

_How late do you usually stay up?_

Me: Heh…Until about 11pm…if I don't get sleep I'm not fun to talk to…

Iggy: Agreed.

Me: Yeah…

Iggy: And I'm forced to go to bed when Bell does. If I had a choice, I'd stay up until about 1am

_How late does Iggy normally stay up?_

Me: One question ahead! Go us!

Iggy: WOOT!

Me: Unless you're not meant to answer these questions, Igs :P

Iggy: I'm here. I'm bored. I'm answering the questions

Me: okay, okay…

_Do you think ducks are fuzzy?_

Me: Naw, yes!

Iggy: Not really…-pulls out a feather- Feathers aren't fuzzy…

Me: BABY DUCKS ARE!

Iggy: I guess…

_What's your favorite music genre?_

Me: Alternate and poprock

Iggy: I listen to whatever Bell listens to…most of it's ok. Although I like softer songs at times too…give my ears a rest

Me: Why are you so serious right now?

Iggy: It's late, I'm tired, and getting sick of questions

Me: …and that was a serious answer. Who are you and what have you done with-

…

Are you making a bomb?

Iggy: …no

Me: THAT'S WHY YOU'RE BEING SO SERIOUS! You're not paying attention! Give me that!

Iggy: Damn…-gives bomb to Bell-

_What's your favorite band?_

Me: Hmm…that's changed a lot lately. It's Skillet at the moment. Obsessed.

Iggy: Ugh…I /hate/ them

Me: Heh…

_What's your favorite song?_

Me: Too many to list. Trust me.

Iggy: Ditto.

_How many pets do you have?_

Me: Four fish, a dog and a cat.

Iggy: One annoying talking dog that doesn't know when to shut it

_Are you random?_

Me: I want cake.

And a llama.

And pocky.

And cereal.

And-

Iggy: Pfft, no, she's not random at all-

Me: CHEESE!

Iggy: -facepalm-

_What's your favorite number in the alphabet?_

Me: 14!

Iggy: -facepalm- Bell, there are no _numbers _in the alphabet.

Me: There are too, Iggy!

Iggy: No there are not!

Me: I said so, so there are! :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Iggy: -sigh-

_What do you think plasma is?_

Me: …

Iggy: …

Me: Something…plasma-ey?

Iggy: Yeah…what Bell said…

_What's your favorite planet?_

Me: Saturn. It has awesome rings

Iggy: Mars!

_What's your favorite star?_

Me: …celebrity or shiny things in the sky?

Iggy: -facepalm-

_Do you like Justin Beiber? (I hate him)_

Me: Grrrrr…..Bieber…

Iggy: What Bell said

_Do you know the enemy?_

Me: Yes, yes I do

_Do Teenagers scare you?_

Me: I am one. So no.

_Do you live like your dying?_

Me: Yesh.

Iggy: I don't have a choice.

_Do you think that's what you get?_

Me: When you let your heart win?

Iggy: Whoa, whoa.

_Have you figured out I've been using songs for the past few questions?_

Iggy: I think that last answer proved that

Me: :D:D:D

_Do you think Justin Beiber sounds like Miley Cyrus?_

Me: Justin sounds like a girl and Miley sounds like a guy. How do they sound similar?

Iggy: -cracks up-

Me: Uh…no offence to Miley and Justin fans…heh…sorry…my opinion is-

Iggy: Just be quiet, Bell

Me: Yeah…I'll shut up before I say something else stupid

_Do you believe in the Dylan Beiber conspiracy?_

Me: -gasps- -nod- Saint has told me much about it…damn you Dillan

Iggy: -shakes head sadly-

_Who is your favorite fanfiction author(s)?_

Me: Well-

Iggy: Don't get her started…

Me: There's a lot. -points at favourite Authors list-

_Whole milk or skim milk?_

Me: WHOLE MILK!

Iggy: What Bell said.

_Dylan or Fang?_

Me: Fang.

Iggy: …no comment.

_Waffles or pancakes?_

Iggy: Waffles.

Me: Never had a waffle in my life. They don't exist here.

_Black or pink?_

Me: …hmm…I'm more of a black girl

Iggy: PINK!

Me: Really?

Iggy: No fnicking way. Black.

_Neons or pastels?_

Me: Pastels

Iggy: -sigh- -waves hand in front of face-

_Fireworks or poppers?_

Me: Fireworks.

Iggy: Fireworks. Much more interesting.

_Band or orchestra?_

Me: Orchestra

Iggy: Yeah…

_Werewolves or Vampires?_

Me: Grrr…neither.

Iggy: Warewolves.

_Classics or newer books?_

Me: I haven't read many classics…so newer books

Iggy: No comment.

Me: Getting sick of these yet?

Iggy: uh-huh

_John or Jeb?_

Me: Jeb…

Iggy: No comment.

_Cats or dogs?_

Me: I love both

Iggy: -eyeroll- You're obsessed. I like dogs.

Me: D:

Iggy: Not a cat person

_Mangos or starfruit?_

Me: Mangos

Iggy: Mangos

_Lemons or limes?_

Me: Lemons

Iggy: Lemons

_Pie or cake?_

Me: Neither

Iggy: Both :D

_Llamas or alpacas?_

Me: L-

Iggy: Do you really have to ask?

_Morning or night?_

Me: Morning.

Iggy: Night.

_Nail polish or none?_

Me: Nail polish.

Iggy: None

_Tu hablo espanol?_

Me: …if I didn't know Saint and Matt I wouldn't have known what that meant. No.

_Have you seen Rooster Teeth's videos on Youtube?_

Me: No…

Iggy: FINALLY!

Me: -sigh- No more room for a life update…

Iggy: Add another chapter tomorrow?

Me: Alright…I guess we don't have a choice...

R&R?

-Bell and Ig


	40. Chapter 40: Goodbye

Me: Alright, it's time to end this I think…

Iggy: Aww :(

Me: Yeah, I know, it's sad…but the truth is I just don't have time to write this anymore and I've lost all interest. Not to mention I have so many other things on my plate that I just can't handle anything else right now.

Iggy: So…what about me, huh? Do I just fall into a plothole or something?

Me: Yup

Iggy: Hey!

Me: I'm kidding :P I'm gonna use you for AN's. You're good at that afterall

Iggy: No going home?

Me: Not yet. Just need to end this now.

Thank you so much for everyone who stuck with me through all of this. You guys are all so amazing and writing this and all of your reviews and support really built my confidence up when it came to writing. I think that if I never wrote this I wouldn't be where I am today, so I thank all of you! You're all amazing.

Got anything to say, Igs?

Iggy: Yeah, thanks everyone for laughing and making fun of me for almost a year and a half.

Me: -cracks up- Yeah! Thanks for that too!

Iggy: -glares- So…what now?

Me: -shrugs- Bye?

Iggy: Bye!

Me: Bye!

Iggy: Yeah…

Me: I'm gonna miss this –sniffle-

Iggy: End it.

Me: Good idea. Thanks once again. Signing off.

-Bell and Ig


End file.
